Qu'on amène les fers, je serai ton prisonnier
by oO Niana Oo
Summary: Mon nom est Edward Cullen,vampire de mon état, je vivais paisiblement avec ma famille. Menant une vie parmi les humains, sans intérêt particulier, jusqu'à ce que je LA rencontre...Elle qui bouleversa toutes mes certitudes, remis tout en question...
1. Chapter 1

**Première rencontre:**

La première fois que je la vis, nous etions à la cantine du lycée de Forks. Par nous, j'entends, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et moi. Nous etions assis comme à notre habitude à une table reculée un peu à l'ecart des autres, vers le fond de la salle. Devant nous s'etalaient des plateaux de nourriture intactes. Aucun de nous ne touchaient ou même ne regardaient cette nouritture humaine, si nous prenions des plateaux c'etaient pour ne pas encore plus attirer l'attention sur nous que naturellement.

A notre plus grand regret, on attiraient enormement l'attention. Que ce soit ces adolescents aux pensées, futiles, ou les adultes. Il faut dire que l'on sort du lot mes frères, mes soeurs et moi. On se considèrent comme tels mais on avaient tous des parents differents.

Rosalie est surement celle qu'on remarque le plus, elle a une silhouette parfaite, comme nous tous, les formes avantageuses d'une mannequin, un visage exquis d'une rare beauté, de grands cheveux blonds qui lui descendent jusqu'au bas du dos, un port de tête altier. Emmett, son mari a une silhouette de rugby-man, grand, massif, ses muscles puissants saillent sous ses habits, il a les cheveux assez courts noirs, son visage est carré, sa machoire puissante. Jasper lui est un geant blond, plus mince qu'Emmett, il a un corps svelte, mais puissant, son visage est fin, calme, aux traits reguliers. Le petit lutin noir qu'il tient sur ses genoux, aux cheveux coupés courts en pointes, couleur corbeaux, et aux yeux foncés petillants de malice est Alice, sa compagne. Elle est petite, bien que d'un beauté inhumaine, elle se fait beaucoup moins remarquer que Rosalie. Moi je suis celui qui fait le plus jeune, je suis plus petit que mes deux frères, et beaucoup moins massif qu'Emmett, mes cheveux toujours en bataille arborent une couleur cuivrè aux multiples reflets.

Nous sommes tous très differents, autant par notre caractère que par notre physique. Rosalie elle est assez superficielle, c'est une femme qui aime les bijoux, les belles robes... elle est très têtue, et n'en fais qu'a sa tête, elle aime qu'on lui prête attention, qu'on la regarde, et qu'on l'ecoute. Emmett lui c'est plutôt un gros nounours, il fonce très souvent tête baissée sans réfléchir aux consequences, il rit très facilement et malgrè son air bourrin il est très gentil. Jasper lui est calme, posé, il prend le temps de reflechir, mais comme c'est le plus jeune d'entre nous, c'est lui le plus nerveux... il a encore du mal à se contrôler, et être entouré d'humains le rend anxieux au possible. Alice elle est toujours en train de rire ou de sourire, c'est un ouragan de bonne humeur, elle adore nous couvrir de cadeaux ou organiser des tas de trucs. Je suis le plus vieux d'entre nous, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis très patient...ou le plus sage.

Le point le plus frappant dans notre groupe est que malgrè toutes nos differences, on se resemble enormement. On a tout les cinq, une peau d'une extrême paleur, une peau de porcelaine comme dit Rosalie. De grandes cernes violettes soulignent notre regard, qui malgrè notre difference à chacun de couleur de cheveux est foncé, il varie entre topaze et noir, selon, notre faim ou notre humeur...Tout ça fait qu'on attirent enormement les regards, et les chuchotement, dans une petite bourgade comme Forks, les rumeurs vont bon train. Nous sommes les Cullen, les intouchables, comme certains nous appellent. On restent toutjours entre nous, et nous ne nous melangeons jamais aux autres, mis à part pendant les cours.

Sortant un instant de mes pensées, je regardais ce que faisaient mes frères et soeurs, et un leger grognement m'echappa. Ils ne se comportaient pas du tout commme des adolescents...Ils etaient beaucoup trop proches pour un couple de lyceens, Rosalie qui etait sur les genoux d'Emmett, l'embrassait langoureusement, les mains de ce dernier sous son t-shirt. Alice et Jasper converssaient à voix basses, je savais de quoi ils parlaient...Jasper etait le plus jeune d'entre nous, et il avait du mal parfois à se contenir, à resister à l'appel si puissant du sang sur son corps...En ce moment il n'allait pas très bien, on essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'on le pouvait, mais même Alice n'arrivait pas à lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Fermant mon esprit aux pensées de mes frères et soeurs, je braquais soudain mon regard vers une table remplie d'adolescents qui caquettaient joyeusement. Leurs pensées futiles ne m'interessaient pas le moins du monde, les cours, les profs, les relations entre elèves, les commérages... tout ça me donnait mal à la tête. Non ce qui avait retenu mon attention etait le fait que quelqu'un ai prononcé dans ma tête notre nom. Je tournais alors mon attention vers la jeune fille aux grosses boucles brunes qui parlaient de nous. J'appris par l'intermediaire de son esprit qu'il y avait une nouvelle. Isabella Swann qui reprenait chaque personne l'appelant ainsi en lui disant de l'appeler Bella. Je voulais savoir ce que racontait la prenommée Jessica à la nouvelle sur nous. Me tournant de nouveaux vers ma famille je leurs lançais d'un ton désinvolte.

**-La nouvelle à le droit à un briefing sur les originalitées que nous sommes ! **

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui dit sur nous ?**

**-Comme d'habitude, elle presente les tares de notre famille...Elle dit que tu ressemble à un gros ours mal léché!**

**-Edward tu vas voir ce que l'ours va te faire !**

Ma dernière remarque fit rire mes frères et soeurs, sauf Emmett qui me donna une bourrade, que j'esquivais souplement. La curiosité me piquant mon regard topaze se reposa sur la table ou la nouvelle etait assise.

De taille moyenne, elle avait un visage fin, hesitant entre la femme et l'adolescente. De grands yeux, chatains, une peau pâle, si on peut dire ça comparé aux notres... Un rideau de cheveux noisettes encadrait son visage. Elle ne paraissait pas très à l'aise entourée de tous ses adolescents qui ne faisaient que de lui poser des questions des plus banales et ininteressantes. Mais elle leur repondait toujours très poliment, d'une voix douce et cristalline. N'arrivant pas à saisir sa voix dans ma tête, je tentais de faire le tri. Un de mes passe-temps etait de voir si les personnes m'entourant avait une voix qui etait la même pour leurs pensées que leurs paroles ou non. Aparemment ce n'etait pas le cas pour Bella. L'impatience commençait à me gagner, je n'arrivais pas à la trouver, et j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de nous. Je me concentrais sur elle tout particulièrement, recherchant son regard noisette. Quand elle me regarda furtivement, ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rosée. Mais ce qui me fit reagir fut le fait que je n'entendais pas ses pensées... Très vite, elle baissa les yeux, moi je ne la quittais pas. Il etait impossible qu'elle ne pense pas, tout le monde, pense, même le dernier des abruti. Je me concentrais encore plus, tentant d'accéder à son esprit. Je n'y arrivais pas, c'etait la première fois que mon don me faisait defaut, et je devais l'avouer pour une fois que j'avais le droit de ne pas entendre les pensées d'une personne, cela m'enervait. Je commmençais à m'agiter sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Je detournais le regard de l'humaine, decidant de remettre cette enigme à plus tard. Comme on avait assez joué la comedie je me levais, tous les autres me suivirent, avec cet grâce inegalable on se dirigea tous vers la sortie du self. Cannettes non ouvertes, assiettes intactes, tout alla à la poubelle. Une fois dehors, je tentais de me detendre du mieux que je pouvais en essayant de chasser cette humaine qui etait un mystère pour moi de mon esprit . Heureusement pour moi, Alice et sa super intuition ne remarquèrent pas mon etat soucieux, elle etait bien trop occupée par Jasper. Celui-ci ne montrait du goût pour rien en ce moment.

On se separa devant nos batiments de cours respectifs, et je montais d'un pas mesuré au labo de chimie. Quel ennui en perspective, rester deux heures sur un tabouret à ecouter un prof des plus soporifiques vous parler d'une matière que vous connaissez depuis plusieurs decennie par coeur ! Je m'installais monchalement à ma paillasse, me preparant à ces deux heures d'ennui. Je me figeais en me rendant compte que Bella etait dans le même cours que moi. D'un coté je l'avais espéré... Je me convaincis que cette fois-ci j'aurais accès à son esprit, et qu'elle aurait comme toutes les filles de son âge des pensées des plus banales...Mais d'un seul coup son odeur parvint à mes narines, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi, m'observant discretement. Je me crispais violemment, mes mains attrapant la paillasse. Elle avait une odeur... unique, jamais le sang d'un humain ne m'avait autant attiré... Je sentis dans ma bouche, le flot de venin habituel affluer. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie en cet instant, lui sauter à la gorge, et déchirer cette peau si fine pour acceder à ce sang à l'odeur merveilleuse.

Mes yeux avaient pris une couleur foncée presque noir. Mon visage d'albâtre s'etait crispé en une expression de colère, et d'hostilité, car j'avais par reflexe adopté une posture d'attaque...Bella parut le remarquer, ses joues s'empourprèrent encore une fois et elle trébucha à une table provoquant le rire d'une fille. L'afflut de sang à ses joues fit naître un elancement douloureux dans mon corps, manquant de me rendre fou. Je luttais de toute mes forces contre cet appel du sang, de son sang...Elle s'assit à coté de moi, à mon plus grand malheur et surement le sien, c'etait la seule place libre. Mais en cet instant je ne me preoccuppais pas du fait qu'elle devait etre térrifiée par mon attitude ou mes yeux d'un noir sans fond. Moi même j'avais trop peur de ce que cette proximité impliquait. De plus le choc etait encore plus dur à suporter, du fait que je n'avais pas chassé très recemment. Je m'eloignais à l'extrême de la jeune fille, mes doigts se crispant sur la table. Je tournais mon visage vers la fenêtre, me debrouillant pour que l'odeur de Bella ne soit pas dans mon champ odorant direct. Je tachais de ne pas respirer. Chose très incomfortable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'etait ça ou risquer de me jeter sur elle dans la seconde et de la vider de son sang, reduisant les efforts de Carlisle, les miens et sa vie à néant... Non je ne voulais pas la tuer. Un instant son odeur m'echappa de nouveau et je pus reprendre quelque peu du contrôle sur la situation. Mais très vite son odeur s'infiltra sournoisement dans mes narines, submergeant mon corps. Chaque fibre de mon être désirait son sang...Le monstre qui etait en moi voulait sentir la peau fine se dechirer, la veine eclater sous ses canines extrêmement aiguisées, sentir le liquide de vie couler dans sa gorge, eclabousser son palais. Encore du venin, mon corps repondant à l'appel du sang se préparait à tuer. Mes muscles se crispèrent, se bandèrent, j'etais comme un tigre prêt à tuer la gazelle qu'il avait choisi comme proie. Mon corps etait prêt à tuer,prêt à planter ses crocs dans son coup gracile.Et elle qui etait si fragile, si faible. Elle etait une poupée de porcelaine à coté d'un ogre affamé. Elle ne savait combien j'etais dangereux, qu'en à peine une seconde je pouvais la tuer, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de crier. Mon cerveau controlé par la soif de sang imagina tout le reste du cours des stratagème pour satisfaire sa soif. Je savais que mon corps etait irresistible aux yeux des humains et que mes yeux topazes etaient envoutants. Je pourrais m'en servir pour l'entrainer, dehors, après les cours... Je pourrais l'emmener dans un endroit reculé et la tuer. Non je ne pourais attendre jusque là, et mes frères et soeurs devineraient de suite ce que je voulais faire, surtout Alice, elle aurait une vision me voyant boire son sang et courait me rejoindre pour m'en empêcher. Ou alors je pouvais satisfaire ma soif ici, je pouvais tout de suite si je le voulais plonger mes lèvres vers son cou fin... mais si elle n'avait pas le temps de crier, les autres comprendraient, je ne pouvais tous les massacrer...Je ne sais pourquoi mais parmi toutes ces pensées des plus détestables et lugubres, l'image d'Esmé m'ouvrant les bras comme une mère protectrice, et de Carlisle heureux de ma precense et des efforts que je faisais s'imposa à moi. Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais causer de la tristesse à ces personnes qui m'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine... Je ne pouvais gacher en une seconde ses efforts de contrôle que j'avais exercés pendant toutes ces années ! Pas maintenant... Oh comme je haïssais cette Isabella Swann de s'être introduite dans ma vie, detruisant toutes habitudes, mes certitudes, et le contrôle que je croyais avoir sur moi. Aucun n'humain n'avais autant d'emprise sur moi et je detestais le pouvoir que cette jeune adolescente cachée derrière ses cheveux chatains avait sur moi.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, je me levais d'un bond quittant la salle avant que quiconque n'ai bronché. Une vague immense de soulagement me submergea. Je ne savais encore combien de temps il m'aurait été possible de tenir, très peu je pense ...Respirant un grand coup, je marchais bien trop vite pour un humain dans les couloirs du lycée, et dévalait litteralement les escaliers. Je priais de tout mon être pour que ma soeur n'ai aucune vision en rapport avec mes pensées d'il y a quelques instants. Je courrais presque pour un humain jusqu'au secretariat ou accueil. Je voulais changer mes heures de biologie décaler mon emploi du temps d'avec celui de Bella, sinon l'un de nous deux finiraient par mourir...et je ne voulais pas causer en plus de la mort d'une innoncente, de tort à ma famille...Dès que j'entrais, j'adoptai un pas souple, mon regard ayant retrouvé son envoutante couleur topaze, se fit de velours, ma voix caresse. Je remarquais le trouble de la secretaire qui me regardait avec de grands yeux ronds et battait des cils exagerement. Je percevais le trouble que provoquait ma venue. Son coeur battait beaucoup plus vite, et ses doigts battaient nerveusement sur sa table.

_« Sui -je presentable ? Oh... il est tellement beau, il a de ces yeux magnifiques... Oh non il doit avoir tas de filles à ces pieds. De plus il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, il a l'âge de mes fils... Allez il faut que je me concentre..._ _Arrête de penser à lui cette façon tu sais que c'est impossible..._«

Ses pensées m'arrachèrent un sourire, bien magrè moi. Elle s'adressa à moi d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle et assurée mais qui tremblait legerement, montrant l'effet que j'avais sur elle.

**-Oh bonjour Edward, que veux tu ?**

**-Bonjour, je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de modifier mon emploi du temps.. J'aimerais deplacer mes heures de bologie. N'importe quel autre horaire que celui-ci me conviendra. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez me faire ça.**

Je me penchais quelques peu accelerant encore plus les battements affolés du coeur de cette pauvre femme. J'etais conscient de pousser le bouchon un peu loin, mais il fallait à tout prix que je deplace ce cours...

**-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, les autres cours sont déjà pleins, et ça chamboulerait tout d'ajouter encore un elève en milieu d'année.**

Un soupir déçu m'echappa. Je m'en doutais, mais ça ne m'empechais pas d'être enervé. Je prevoyais combien ces prochaines heures de cours seraient penibles pour l'humaine et moi.

**-Escusez moi du derangement, je vous remercie.**

J'allais alors faire demi-tour et quitter la pièce lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une autre personne dans le secreteriat. Persuadé que ce ne pouvait être Bella, je n'y pretais attention. Mais je n'avais pas entendu de pensées, et si je ne m'etais rendue compte de la precense d'une autre personne avant c'etait surtout pour cette raison, j'etais tellemnt habitué au fait d'entendre les pensées de chaque individu, que je n'y pretais attention. C'est comme quand des personnes parlent autour de vous, vous les entendez, mais elle ne s'adressent pas à vous. Je fronçais les sourcils me tournant doucement. Aussitôt je me raidis. Ce ne pouvait être possible, pas Elle, pourquoi etait-elle là ? Pourquoi etait-elle la seule dont je ne pouvais accèder à l'esprit ? Je lui lançais un regard haineu, puis je sortis de la pièce, essayant d'ignorer l'emprise que son odeur reprenait sur moi.

Je rejoignis en foulées rapides ma voiture, une volvo rutilante, ou m'attendaient déjà Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Les deux premiers s'embrassaient, les deux autres converssaient à voix basses. Echangeant de temps à autre un baiser. Trop occupés pour s'interesser à moi ils ne remarquèrent pas mon trouble et mon agitation interieure et ne me posèrent pas de questions. Rosalie etait trop préoccupée par elle-même ou Emmett pour s'intéresser à moi, pas de risques de leurs cotès. Emmet lui ne saurait jamais déchiffrer mes expressions sur mon visage de marbre. Je me méfiais plus de mes deux autres compagnons qui possedaient une intuition et le don de decoder les expressions cachées. Mais Jasper etait perdu dans ses pensées, reflechissant à sa raison d'être, à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il etait... Et Alice pensait à lui evidemment, ses pensées etant un tourbillon de questions sur comment l'aider, le reconforter, que pouvait-elle faire ou dire ? Fermant mon esprit à leurs pensées, je me concentrais sur la route. Nous ramenant tous à la maison, la journée avait eté des plus eprouvante pour moi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tourments:**

Ma journée avait été plus que dure et particulièrement désagrèable...Lutter de toutes ses forces contre soi-même, contre ses instincts, contre sa conscience est quelque chose d'horrible. J'avais sentis que d'un moment à l'autre je pouvais basculer, une seconde pouvait faire la diffèrence...Moi qui croyais qu'au moins je pourrais la finir tranquillement. Je pensais pouvoir rentrer sans qu'on me pose de questions et m'isoler comme souvent dans ma chambre. Mais évidemment, j'avais sous-estimé les coups du sort et surtout ma famille. J'etais perdu dans mes propres pensées. Je n'ecoutais pas celles des membres de ma famille pour m'assurer que mon comportement ne les avaient pas alarmé. Mais étant de naturel fermé et ne parlant que peu, je doutais qu'il s'inquiète de mon mutisme. Le problême est qu'Alice possède une intuition digne de celle d'Esmé. Et malgrè le fait qu'elle ne l'utilise pas pour décoder les expressions de mon visage de pierre, au contraire de ma mère. Son don lui ne reste jamais longtemps inactif... Trop perturbée par l'état de sa moitiée elle aussi était murrée dans le silence. Mais son don lui, avait décidé de jouer également avec mes nerfs et ceux de ma famille. Alors qu'on etaient arrivés, sa tête se renversa violemment en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent, son corps se cambra. Je freinais brusquement, toute mon attention tournée vers ma soeur qui ne bougeait plus à prèsent. Jasper avait le front plissé, soucieux. Généralement quand la puissance de la vision etait telle, ça n'augurait rien de bon...La dernière fois qu'une vision l'avait mise dans cet état, c'etait pour voir qu'Emmett tuerait une jeune femme pour satisfaire son immense soif de sang... L'attrait avait été encore plus fort que la raison ou nous tous et il avait cédé. Elle hantait tout ses sens, toutes ses pensées... Il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Je frissonnais en pensant que la nouvelle avait cet effet sur moi. Céderais-je également à la tentation ? Je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur celui d'Alice, uniquement le sien. Je sentais son esprit me redevenir accessible, sa vision perdant son emprise à mesure qu'elle se dissipait. Peu à peu sa respiration reprit un rythme normal, et ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement. Son regard devenu noir se braqua aussitôt sur moi. Mentalement je me préparais à l'avalanche de questions qui allaient suivre ou aux images... car souvent Alice me faisait parvenir ce qu'elle voyait.

_« Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi elle ? »_

Sa voix frappa mon esprit. Ces quelques mots touchèrent là ou ça faisait mal. Mes lèvres se pincèrent. Elle devait avoir vue Bella... M'avait-elle vue en train de la tuer ? Notre connexion dura à peine quelques secondes. Mes frères et soeurs sortirent de ma voiture. Jasper aussitôt enlaça tendrement Alice la portant jusqu'à la maison. Emmett et Rosalie les suivaient dérrière. Je savais combien mes frères et Rosalie etaient frustrès que je sois le seul à savoir ce qu'Alice avait vue. Mais ils le sauraient bien assez tôt... Moi même je n'avais pas vu. Ma soeur m'avait fermé son esprit refusant que j'accède à ses images. Ce qui me frustrait énormèment et m'inquiétait. Soupirant et traînant les pieds autant que possible pour ne pas rentrer, je m'avançais sur notre chemin. Je ne voulais pas pour la première fois de ma vie rentrer dans ce lieu que j'aimais tant. L'âme de notre famille, notre maison... Ce havre de paix ou nous pouvions être nous-mêmes sans craintes. J'aimais pronfondèment notre sublime villa...Arrivant au porche, je fermais les yeux un instant. Je m'imprègnais de l'odeur de la maison,celle du bois, , de la nature, du doux parfum d'Esmé... Je rentrais, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'embrasser de mon regard la pièce et ses occupants.

Alice etait allongée sur le canapé, epuisée après sa vision. Jasper la soutenait, ses mains fines caressant les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène de sa compagne. Rosalie etait comme bien souvent posée sur les genoux d'Emmett, tout les deux etant assis dans l'escalier. Ma mère, la Esmé, etait accoudée au piano. Je sentais par son front plissé et son regard soucieux qu'elle etait au courant... Au moins du fait qu'Alice avait eue une vision. Carlisle etait là aussi près d'Esmé.

Si mon coeur battait encore il se serait sérré à cette vue. Les voir ainsi tous auprès de leur moitiée, me rappelait que j'etais le seul à ne pas avoir trouvé mon âme soeur. Tout les regards braqués sur moi ne m'aidait pas à me sentir à l'aise. Agacé je fermais mon esprit à leurs pensées. Esmé s'approcha de moi. Ses mains entourèrent doucement mon visage, ses grands yeux d'une douceur et d'un amour infini se posèrent sur moi.

**-Edward, tes frères et soeurs m'ont révélés qu'Alice venait d'avoir une vision, et qu'elle avait l'air de te concerner. Ils m'ont dit aussi que depuis ce midi tu avais l'air diffèrent de d'habitude... Ton visage fermé, et ton regard fuyant m'aprennent qu'il y a éffèctivement quelque chose qui cloche. Je voudrais qu'on en parle.**

Elle m'entraîna vers un fauteuil, je m'y laissais tomber alors qu'elle se posait doucement sur l'accoudoir. Ma famille attendait visiblement que je parle. Mais comment pouvais je leur expliquer ce qui me tracassait quand mes pensées etaient un tourbillon de questions sans reponses ? Moi-même je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je m'apprêtais à me relever pour m'en aller, lorsque Rosalie persifla.

**-C'est à cause de cette fille Edward ? La nouvelle ?**

Sa voix n'était que du mépris pour Bella. Inconsciemment je serrais les poings. Je savais qu'ils me poseraient à prèsent des questions , mais peut être arriverais-je à m'esquiver pas trop difficilement. Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement de Rosalie. Je contrôlais avec peine ma voix.

**-Bien sûr que non pourquoi voudrais tu que je m'y intérèsse ?**

**-Tu n'as pas arrêté de la fixer à midi, tu semblais fasciné par elle. Une humaine aurait t-elle gagné ton coeur de pierre ?**

Un grognement menaçant s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je me tournais face à Rosalie. Carlisle se leva se plaçant entre nous deux.

-**Ca suffit les enfants, Rosalie arrête de provoquer Edward, et toi calme toi et explique nous donc ce qui te met dans cet état.**

Jetant un regard noir à ma soeur triomphante je me rasséyais, mais je ne parlais toujours pas. Je n'avais rien à dire. Ce fut Jasper qui se décida à briser le silence. Beucoup plus perspicace que Rosalie il posa la question que je ne voulais pas entendre.

**-Tu as dit à midi que sa voisine lui racontait des choses sur notre famille. Serait-ce ses pensées qui te perturbent ? **

**-Non.**

Mon non ne convainquit personne. Et surtout pas Rose qui décida de repartir à l'attaque, mais elle au contraire de mes parents ou de Jasper n'avait aucun tact et aucune pitiée.

**-Et alors à quoi pensait t-elle ? On aimeraient bien connaître son avis sur nous.**

Devant mon nouveau silence et mes lèvres pincées, ma famille comprit. Carlisle haussa un sourcil interrogateur posant une main sur mon épaule me regardant dans les yeux.

**-Edward, tu veux dire que tu n'entends pas ses pensées ?**

Je grinçais des dents; passablement de mauvaise humeur. Je décidais à présent de leur repondre, qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

**-Oui, son esprit pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue m'est fermé...C'est bon maintenant que vous savez vous êtes contents ?**

Rageur, je montais quatre à quatre les marches menant à ma chambre claquant la porte dérrière moi.

Personne n'essaya de venir me voir. Le soir nous partions tous chasser. Ils esperaient que cela me détendrait. J'etais d'une humeur massacrante. Chasser occulta pour un court laps de temps la fascinante humaine de mon esprit. J'aimais sentir sous ma peau mes muscles puissants. Je laissais mes instincts prendre le dessus. Je devenais une panthère en chasse, mes yeux voyant comme en plein jour dans la nuit. Bandant mes mucles je sautais sur un puma qui ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Aussitôt mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou. Un rugissement de douleur lui échappa, quand mes mains puissantes lui brisèrent le cou. J'absorbais jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce liquide voluptueux qui faisait palpiter de plaisir mes papilles. Enfin rassasié, j'abandonnais le cadavre encore chaud là ou je lui avais oté la vie. Relevant le nez, je rejoignais ma famille quelques instants pus tard. L'aube pointait.

Alors que mes frères et soeurs se preparaient pour aller au lycée, Carlisle nous ayant déjà quitté pour aller à l'hôpital. Je montais dans ma chambre. J'avais décidé de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Les événements d'hier m'avait trop ébranlé. Et même si j'avais comblé ma soif, je craignais de ne pas être assez fort cette fois ci pour résister à la tentation de boire le sang de Bella. Et je savais que je ne pourrais supporter les pensées de tout ces élèves qui caquettaient à longueur de journée. Ni le regard de ma famille posé sur ma nuque. Esmé d'un regard les enjoignits de ne pas me poser de questions. Ils partirent donc sans moi. Ce manège dura une semaine. Je n'allais plus en cours, je ne parlais plus. Je m'étais enfermé dans une coquille ou je ne permettais à personne de rentrer. Je passais mon temps à essayer de déméler toutes mes pensées, à chasser ou à jouer du piano. Un soir l'envie irréprésible de jouer me prit. Je descendis sans faire aucun bruit et m'installais dérrière le grand piano. Mes doigts parcourait sans fin les touches. Je ne prêtais même plus attention à leur danse. Petit à petit je créais sans m'en rendre compte une mélodie. La musique parlait pour moi. Comme bien souvent les notes exprimaient mes pensées, et mes sentiments refoulés. Bella...son image s'imposa à moi. Son visage de poupée de porcelaine, ses grands cheveux chatains, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes... La façon qu'elle avait de rougir lorque mon regard croisait le sien. Je me rendis compte que je mourrais d'envie de la revoir, je voulais lui parler, entendre sa voix mélodieuse s'adesser à moi. Je voulais rencontrer ses yeux châtains, tenter de deviner ses pensées derrière son masque impenetrable qu'était son esprit pour moi. Tout en elle m'intriguait, m'attirait...Le regard perdu dans le lointain je n'entendis pas Emé qui avait descendue les marches s'asseyant sur la dernière.

**-C'est magnifique Edward. On dirait le chant d'une âme en peine...**

Quand j'entendis sa voix magnifique, à l'imcomparable douceur, je sursautais imperceptiblement. Je ne l'avais pas entendue. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'un membre de ma famille ne m'avait pris par surprise. Je plongeais mon regard changeant dans le sien d'un or pur. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le masque de tristesse sur son visage.

**-Ne me dit pas que tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver ?**

N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part elle me rejoignit, s'asseyant à coté de moi. Elle posa une main sur ma joue, lisant dans mon regard ce que je n'avais pas voulu lui dire. Elle avait ce don de deviner mes pensées ou mes sentiments qui n'appartenait qu'a elle, rien qu'en me regardant...

**-Edward, tu es malheureux, tu es tourmenté. T'enfermer dans ta carapace, en nous excluant n'arrangera rien, au contraire, nous pouvons t'aider ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est la jeune fille dont tu n'entends pas les pensées n'est ce pas ? Mais il y autre chose. **

Ces questions n'en étaient pas, c'étaient des affirmations. Retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur devant son attention pour moi je lançais railleur.

**-Tiens toi aussi tu lis dans les pensées ?**

**-Non mais je sais lire dans les yeux, depuis longtemps je connais le langage silencieux du corps. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir que mon fils ne va pas bien.**

Je soupirais longuement, quittant le piano des yeux j'affrontais de nouveau son regard. Un poids m'écrasait depuis une semaine à présent. J'avais décidé de m'en défaire en partie. Je racontais à Esmé ce qui c'était passé, tout... Sans omettre de détails.Je lui racontais combien son sang me tentait, comme l'appel, sur mon corps était fort. Tout les scénarios que j'avais imaginé pour combler ma soif. Elle ne frissona pas, ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, je lisais dans ses yeux tout son amour pour moi et combien elle espérait me voir heureux. Elle m'enlaça tendrement. Un instant je lus une lueur d' hésitation dans son regard.

**-Alice m'a confié sa vision Edward. Elle te concernait, toi et Isabella.**

Sa révélation me coupa le souffle. J'attendais qu'elle me révèle la suite anxieux.

**-Isabella était devenue l'une des nôtre et elle rejoignait notre famille à tes côtés.**

Sur cette révélation qui me laissa plus qu'abasourdi elle me quitta. A présent je savais que personne ne pouvait m'aider, c'etait à moi de décider si je la reverrais ou pas. Je savais qu'Esmé en me révélant ça voulait m'encourager à la revoir. Elle ne voulait que mon bonheur et avait totalement confiance en moi.Au contraire de moi-même. Mes craintes s'apaisèrent un peu. J'étais égoiste, je voulais croire que je pourrais cotôyer Bella sans redevenir le monstre de la dernière fois, et surtout sans lui faire du mal. J'avais assez fui, à prèsent je voulais assumer. J'avais peur du vide, de l'inconnu, mais je voulais connaître cette fille qui m'était si fermée... que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.Et qui m'attirait tellement...

Montant dans ma chambre, je me changeais rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard je rejoignais mes frères et soeurs. Emmett me donna une bourrade, sa façon à lui de me resouhaiter la bienvenue parmi les vivants. Rosalie me lança un regard hautain. Elle ne me pardonnerait pas de sitôt de les avoir délaissés. Jasper m'offrit un grand sourire qui me rechauffa le coeur. Alice elle me fixait inquiète.

« Je suis désolé Edward... Je... »

Je m'approchais d'elle, murmurant à son oreille.

**-Il n'y a rien à escuser, je te remercie. Ca m'a ouvert les yeux.**

On passa le reste de la nuit ensemble, attendant le moment de se quitter pour une journée. Tous étaient heureux de me revoir.

Lorsque des flocons blancs se collèrent à nos vitres Jasper, Emmet et moi sautions de joie, tout en se lançant des regards de défis. On adoraient la neige, et surtout nos batailles interminables. Alice faisaient l'arbitre comptant les points pour pas que l'un de nous ne trichent. Pour Rosalie la neige c'étaient l'horreur incarnée. Déjà parce que les flocons risquaient de la mouiller, et d'autre part parce que pendant ce temps là Emmett l'abandonnaient.

Lorsqu'Esmé nous annonça qu'il était l'heure de partir au lycée, on abandonna avec regret notre première bataille. Depuis une semaine je les accompagnais.

Ravis qu'il neige au lycée, on en profitaient pour se batailler encore. De plus, bombarder les humains est vraiment hilarant pour nous. Surtout pour Emmett qui se marre comme un dingue. On doient bien sûr, faire attention à notre force et aussi à ne pas toujours atteindre note cible, pour ne pas trop attirer les soupçons sur nous.

Nous rejoignîmes (beurk j'aime pas ce temps ) les filles à midi. Le rire d'ours d'Emmett resonnait encore dans la salle lorsqu'on s'installa. Nos cheveux étaient pris en mêches glacés par la neige. Je me posais à côtè de Rosalie qui grogna à mon approche.

**-Ne tente même pas de me mouiller Edward !**

**-Et moi je peux ?**

**-Emettttttttttttttt mes cheveux !!**

Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres devant la scène qui se produisait sous mes yeux. Rosalie qui tentait de sauver sa chevelure blonde, de son chéri qui se secouait comme un chien au dessus d'elle. Il arrêta net quand elle le menaça.

**-Si tu continu une seconde de plus, ce soir tu dors dehors !!**

Jasper et Alice rirent avec moi de l'air déconfit d'Emmett qui tirait une tête de chien abandonné, et de Rosalie qui affichait une figure de mannequin outrée.

**-Bella, qui est ce que tu fixes comme ça ?**

Le nom de la personne que je désirais tant voir, parvint à mes oreilles. Aussitôt je cherchais du regard la jeune humaine. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Immédiatement, elle baissa la tête, se cachant dérrière son rideau de cheveux. Encore une fois je fus frustré de ne pouvoir lire ses pensées. A contrecoeur je détournais les yeux de sa table. Je n'avais pas besoin des railleries d'Emmett et de sa compagne. Je me réjouissais secrètement de la revoir après. Je pourrais tenter de faire connaissance, peut être arriverais je à lire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux...

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le labo, elle était déjà là. Je respirais à petite dose son odeur. Ayant chassé très récement, le cours promettait d'être bien moins pénible que le dernier, mais je ne me faisais qu'a moitié confiance. Son odeur était un tel délice... Je m'asseyais à ses côtès. Comme beaucoup de lycéens, elle gribouillait sur son cahier de cours. Elle paraissait nerveuse. Je m'en voulais d'être à l'origine de son malaise, car vu mon attitude de la semaine dernière elle ne devait pas vraiment être enchantée de me revoir. Je pris soin de me tenir aussi eloigné que possible d'elle. Car même si son odeur avait beaucoup moins d'emprise sur moi quand j'etais rassasié, ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter énormement mes sens de prédateur. Je tournais mon tabouret vers elle, bien décidé à engager la conversation. J'esperais pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle. Mes cheveux mouillés degoulinaient, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur ma nuque et mon dos. Bien que je restais prudent, un sourire étirait mes lèvres sans défaut.

Je murmurais non loin de son oreille d'une voix harmonieuse aux accents delicieux.

**-Bonjour...**

Elle redressa soudainement la tête la surprise se peignant sur son visage d'ange. Je continuais sur ma lancée sous son regard stupéfait qui ne me quittait pas.

**-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.**

Visiblement perturbée elle bredouilla une réponse à mes paroles.

**-D'ou...d'ou connais-tu mon nom ?**

J'éclatais de mon rire si éeduisant pour l'oreille humaine. Son air hébété m'amusait. Si elle savait comme elle occupait les pensées de la plupart des lycéens...

**-Oh ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais.**

Ma éponse lui arracha uen grimace. Aparemment elle ne semblait pas très etonné mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dit son dernier mot.

**-Ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi Bella ?**

**-Tu prèfères Isabella ?**

Après l'avoir entendue reprendre chaque personne l'appelant par son prénom en entier, cela me surprenait qu'elle veuille que je l'appelle ainsi. Mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait je respecterais son choix. J'attendais avec impatience que sa voix exquise résonne à mes oreilles.

**-Non mais je pense que Charlie...mon père...ne m'appele pas autrement derière mon dos. Du moins, c'est ainsi que tout le monde ici paraît me connaître.**

**-Ah bon.**

Ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'elle essayait de me dire je ne pouvais émettre un commentaire plus constructif.

M.Banner décida de commencer son cours, et sa voix soporifique s'éleva dans la classe. Aussitôt un baillement m'échappait. Quel ennui... heureusement que ma voisine etait des plus interessantes et fascinantes pour moi. Avec une délicatesse exquise, je lui proposais de commencer. Je connaissais ce sujet tellement par coeur que c'en était presque insultant. Tant pis je pourrais observer à loisir ma voisine ainsi.

**-Les dames d'abord ?**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Etre en sa précense me mettait de bonne humeur, son odeur délicieuse faisait frémir mes narines. Elle me dévisageait, et je me demandais un sintant si elle avait compris ma question. Il était vrai que je n'utilisais pas le langage des adolescents d'aujourdhui mais quand même...

**-A moins que tu préfères que je commence.**

**-Non, aucun problême.**

Elle bredouilla de nouveau une réponse, ses joues prenant cette teinte rosée que je trouvais adorable sur son visage de porcelaine.

Elle se saisit de la première lamelle, l'insérant dans le microscope. Un coup d'oeil lui suffit.

-**Prophase** décrétat-elle

**-Ca t'embête si je regarde ?**

Je trouvais que son analyse avait bien été rapide pour une humaine, et je la soupçonnais d'avoir fait ça pour m'impréssionner. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de retirer la lamelle. Le contact avec sa peau me brula. Aussitôt nous degagions nos mains. Je marmonnais une escuse. Me saisissant du microscope pour reprendre quelque peu contenance. Mon analyse fut encore plus rapide que la sienne.

**-Prophase**

J'inscrivais dans la case de notre imprimé le résultat de notre première analyse. Je procédais de même pour la deuxième lamelle. Aussitôt mon examen superficiel terminé, je notais la reponse.

**-Anaphase**

**-Je peux ?**

Quoi que surpris de sa question, je faisais glisser l'appareil vers elle. Elle voulait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce... Avec une moue narquoise je la regardais faire. Je devais avoir le niveau d'un biologiste au moins dans cette matière, alors j'étais plus que sûr d'avoir raison. Elle parut légérement contrariée, son nez se plissant en une moue adorable.Elle me demanda la troisième lamelle, que je lui passais sans poser de question, je m'arrangeai juste pour ne pas toucher sa peau cette fois-ci. Elle regarda à peine la lamelle, paraissant aussi sûre que moi. Je contrôlais son résultat plus pour la forme qu'autre chose sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Un problême s'imposait à prèsent à moi: tenter de ne pas la dévisager comme un parfait idiot. Je ne pouvais entendre ses pensées, je n'arrivais pas à lire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux ses sentiments... Tout ça me frustrait, je voulais la connaître, savoir comment elle fonctionnait, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Ma frustration était à son comble.

Elle aussi me dévisageait. Soudainement son visage s'illumina comme lorsque l'on vient de trouver la solution à un problême. Mes yeux topazes la scrutèrent une fois de plus en vain.

**-Tu portes des lentilles non ?**

Sa question me désarçonna, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Evidemment j'aurais du me douter qu'elle remarquerait la différence entre mes yeux qui devait être d'un noir sans fond la dernière fois, et ceux d'aujourdhui d'une chaude couleur ocre, plus foncé que du caramel, soutenu d'une nuance de dorée.

**-Non**

**-Ah bon, tes yeux sont differents, pourtant.**

Observatrice et têtue. J'avais choisi le bon numéro. Mal à l'aise j'haussais les épaules, et détournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle bougea pour me regarder, son odeur me parvint en une vague qui pércuta mes narines exacerbées. Je serrais les poings en sentant mon corps réagir, je ne voulais surtout pas que le cauchemar du dernier cours ne recommence.

Je sortais de l'état second ou j'allais me plonger pour me battre contre l'autre partie de moi-même. Je regardais le prof s'approcher de notre paillasse intrigué par notre inactivité surement. Tous nos camarades cherchaient furieusement les réponses, certains trichant pitoyablement. Il se pencha au dessus de nos réponses, les examinant. Sa précense m'agaçait, et le ton soupçonneux qu'il employa ensuite encore plus.

**-Laisse moi deviner, Edward, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritait pas de toucher au microscope ?**

**-Bella.** Le corrigeai-je automatiquement. **Et détrompez vous elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.**

La surprise qu'affichait son visage joufflu finit de m'irriter. Il me prenait pour un goujat en plus ? Non mais j'avais des manières moi à la différence de lui-même. Et en plus il prenait ma voisine pour une attardée ! Il en fallut de peu que je ne lui réponde d'un ton aussi cassant que la glace, histoire de le remettre à sa juste place. Il lui s'adressa à elle d'un air vraiment surpris.

**-Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ?**

Mais non ! Elle faisait du poker sur un air de tango pendant ces cours de biologie ! Que les humains peuvent m'agacer parfois ! Elle lui répondit d'une voix polie, douce. Je dois avouer, que sa voix me calmait.

**-Pas avec des racines d'oignons.**

**-De la blatsula de féra ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu suivais un programme pour élèves avancés, à Phoenix ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Eh bien, il n'est sans doute pas mauvais que vous soyez partenaires de labo.**

Je lachais un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Je commençais à craindre sérieusement qu'il prenne racines. Il continua à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en regagnant son bureau. Je me massais distraitement les tempes. Ses pensées et celles des autres élèves me donnant mal à la tête. Bella elle se désinteressa de moi pour reprendre ses gribouillage. Tentant de relancer la conversation je le regardais.

**-Dommage pour la neige, hein ?**

**-Pas vraiment. **

Bingo, j'avais choisi pile un des sujets qu'elle n'aimait pas. Déjà que je n'étais pas de naturel bavard. Il fallait en plus que je sois maladroit pour entamer une conversation.

**-Tu n'aimes pas le froid.**

**-Ni l'humidité.**

Je me demandais un instant si elle faisait exprès de titiller mes nerfs et ma curiosité. Elle était un mystère complet pour moi. Déjà que tout en elle m'attirait, alors si en plus même ses réponses etaient des sources de questions pour moi... J'avais accés aux pensées de n'importe quel individu de cete planète, de n'importe quelle race. Sauf elle. Pour une fois que je pouvais ne pas entendre les pensées d'une personne, ses gôuts, son histoire, ses réflexions ... Je voulais avoir accès à son esprit.

La patience n'avait jamais été un de mes points forts. Mais comme je n'avais pas d'autres moyens pour la connaître et tenter de la déchiffrer. Je décidais de lui poser des questions et d'essayer d'obtenir des reponses.

**-Tu dois difficilement supporter Froks ?**

**-Tu n'imagines mêmes pas à quel point.**

Ses mots me fascinait. J'en voulais plus, encore plus...

**-Pouquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ? **

Elle parut déstabilisé par ma question. Je devinais qu'a part les habituelles questions de courtoisie, personne ne lui avait posé ce genre de questions.

**-C'est compliqué...**

L'impatience me gagnant, je persiflais.

**-Je devrais reussir à comprendre.**

Elle prolongea le silence pesant installé entre nous. Quand son regard noisette croisa le mien d'un or sombre, elle parut céder instinctivement.

**-Ma mère s'est remariée.**

**-Ca ne me paraît pas très compliqué. Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

**-En septembre.**

Sa voix exprimait une tristesse qui me toucha. Sans me départir de ma gentillesse je continuais mon interrogatoire.

**-Et tu ne l'apprécies pas.**

**-Si, Phil est chouette. Trop jeune peut être, mais sympa.**

**-Pourquoi n'es tu pas restée avec eux, s'il est aussi agréable ?**

Je me surprenais moi-même. Je n'avais certainement jamais autant parler d'une seule traite à quiconque. Et mon interêt pour elle dépassait mon propre entendement. Je la scrutais à la recherche de réponses que je ne savais pouvoir trouver.

**-Phil voyage beuacoup. Il est joueur de base-ball professionnel.**

On échangea un sourire. Ma curiosité grandissant encore plus à mesure que j'entendais ses paroles.

**-Célèbre ?**

**-Non. Il n'est pas très bon**. **Juste des championnats de second ordre. Il se déplace pas mal.**

**-Et ta mère t'a expédiée ici afin de l'accompagner librement.**

**-Non, elle n'y est pour rien?. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.**

Pour mon esprit de pur logique, ce ne pouvait être que ça. J'enchainais les affirmations. Son ton de protestation me prit par surprise. Et je devais avouer que sa dernière phrase avait semé le trouble dans mon esprit. Là je ne comprenais plus rien. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, et j'avouais mon incompréhension.

**-Je ne saisis pas.**

Discuter avec elle était une source de joie, et de frustration. Chaque réponse ramenait deux questions. Je doutais que même si j'avais l'éternité pour la connaître, je ne pourrais jamais la déchiffrer.

-**Au début, elle est restée avec moi. Mais il lui manquait. Elle était malheureuse... bref j'ai décidée qu'il était temps que je conaisse un peu mieux Charlie.**

**-Et maintenent c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse.**

**-La belle affaire !**

**-Ce n'est pas très juste.**

**-On ne l'a donc jmais dit ? La vie est injuste.**

**-J'ai en effet l'impressiosn d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.**

Je savais bien mieux qu'elle combien la vie était injuste. Elle n'epargne personne, et certain plus que d'autres attirent ses défaveurs.

**-Inutile de se lamenter, par conséquent.**

**-Tu donnes bien le change. Mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisses voir.**

Elle m'adressa une grimace, détournant la tête. J'avais visé juste évidemment.

**-Je me trompe ?**

Elle tenta de m'ignorer, une autre grimace s'affichant sur son visage de poupée. Je répliquais fièrement.Ayant enfin trouvé une réponse juste.

**-J'en étais sûr !**

**-Et en quoi ça te concerne, hein ?**

Elle me répondit d'un ton acide. Refusant de me regarder, elle focalisait son regard sur les rondes du prof dans la classe. Je murmurais plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

**-Bonne question...**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. J'en avais fini sur ce sujet. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à ajouter. De plus je ne voulais pas la fermer, en lui posant des questions épineuses, auxquelles elle ne voudrait pas me répondre. Elle semblait irritée. Ses sourcils, étaient froncés, ses yeux plissés, ses traits tendus. Me penchant quelque peu vers elle je lui demandais amusé.

**-Je t'agace ?**

Elle me jetait un coup d'oeil, m'avouant de nouveau la vérité sans réflèchir.

**-Pas vraiment. Je m'agace moi-même, plutôt. Je suis tellement transparente. Ma mère m'apelle son livre ouvert.**

Il allait falloir que je rencontre sa mère un de ces jours. Histoire qu'elle me file les astuces et secrets de déchiffrage de sa fille.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve au contraire difficile à déchiffrer.**

Oh combien cela pouvait m'irriter de ne pouvoir connaître ses pensées! Mais d'un autre côtè elle ne serait pas si fascinante si j'avais accès à son âme.

**-C'est que tu es bon lecteur.**

**-En général ,oui.**

J'avais plusieurs décennies de pratique derrière moi.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire. Dévoilant mes dents blanches et parfaites. Malheureusement pour nous, le prof décida de venir encore une fois nous interrompre. Il rappela la classe à l'ordre, m'arrâchant un soupir. Me rendant compte que je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de ma voisine pendant notre échange, je me reculais de nouveau à l'extrême. Mes mains agrippèrent la table avec tension. Chacun des mouvements de sa tête me faisaient frissonner. Elle fixait résignée le prof qui déblaterait son cours. Pour ma part j'observais le paysage brumeux de Forks qui s'étalait à travers la fenêtre. Mon esprit était aussi brumeux que la ville.

Enfin la cloche sonna. Evidemment je fus le premier dehors, me sauvant avec grâce.

J'attendais comme d'habitude mes frères et soeurs. Adossé à ma volvo j'examinais les alentours. Lorsque Bella faillit enboutir une voiture, parcequ'elle avait perdue sa concentration en regardant mon regard, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Vraiment cette humaine était unique...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dangereux sauvetage:**

J'avais cogité toute la nuit. Cette humaine me perturbait tellement ! Moi pourtant qui était si indifférent à tout ! J'avais donc passé ma nuit à penser, ressasser ce qui c'était passé..Fait qui n'était pas sans me dérouter, j'avais beaucoup aimé. Bizarrement j'avais attendu l'occasion de la revoir avec impatience. Je voulais faire sa connaissance, en apprendre plus sur elle, sentir son odeur. Je voulais l'avoir près de moi, voir ses grands yeux noisettes me fixer. Ses joues s'empourprer en rencontrant mon regard topaze. Elle était de plus bien plus intéréssante que je ne le pensais. Elle avait une façon de penser que je ne comprenais pas, mais très intéréssante tout de fois. Je devais avouer que mon intérêt pour elle avait encore grandi. Moi qui suis pourtant si renfermé ...Je me surprends moi-même.

Après cette nuit bien occupée, il fallut se préparer pour le lycée. Je jetais un coup d'oeil par ma baie vitrée pendant que je m'étirais en baillant. Un sourire éclaira mon visage de marbre. Tout était blanc...La couche de neige était fine et fragile, cependant elle était assez épaisse, pour recouvrir tout le paysage d'un blanc sublime. Exeptionnellement, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de nuages. Le ciel quoi que dégagé, n'offrait pas de soleil. Parfait. La journée commençait bien.

Après une douche rapide je m'habillais et rejoignais ma famille en bas. Nous discutions avec animation des batailles de boules de neige en attendant comme toujours Rose. Celle-ci désirant toujours être parfaite devant les humains passait toujours un temps fou dans la salle de bain à se pomponner.

La demoiselle daignant enfin nous honorer de sa prècense, on se leva tous d'un geste gracieux. Une couche de verglas couvrait la route. J'adore l'hiver. Les humains lorsqu'il n'y a que de la neige sur la route, paniquent, alors du verglas...Mais pour nous c'était sinonyme d'un amusement de plus. On aiment la vitesse, on adorent avoir des sensations fortes. Je roulais bien trop vite au volant de ma volvo, mais conduire vite sur du verglas est un des rares plaisir que l'on s'offrent. Je freinais un coup brusque, pour déraper un grand coup. Le rire d'ours de mon frère s'éleva. Souriant légérement, j'allais me garer sur le parking du lycée. On décida d'un commun accord de rester là un petit moment, en attendant que les autres lycéens arrivent. Immédiatement mes pensées dérivèrent vers Bella. Je me demandais avec une vague inquiétude, si elle et sa camionette allaient faire le trajet sans problême. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, qui malheureusement allait se réaliser quelques instants plus tard...Je l'entendis arriver bein avant que sa camionette si bruyante fut en vue. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture pour se pencher vers sa roue arrière, un haussement de sourcil surpris m'échappa. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle trouvait de si intéréssant à sa roue...Même pour nous, ce qui se passa ensuite fut une suite fulgurante d'actions, et pour moi de choix dont je ne pris même pas le temps de réflechir. Une grimace horrifiée tordit mes traits de marbre. Le doigt impitoyable et cruel du destin, venait de désigner une victime. Et évidemment elle n'étit autre que l'humaine qui m'était si précieuse. Un fourgon bleu nuit glissait sans pouvoir s'arêter sur la mince couche de glace. Le conducteur avait visiblement perdu le contrôle, car les freins du véhicule grinçait sous l'effortvain de stopper sa course, qui serait mortelle pour mon humaine si je ne faisais rien. Mon corps réagit avant mon esprit. Je ne pouvais la laisser mourir, pas elle. Je n'entendais plus rien à part le si désagréable crissement des froues qui glissaient san fin sur l'asphalte glacé. Mes muscles se bandèrent, et d'un bond puissant j'aterissais près de Bella, qui se trouvait quatre voitures plus loin. N'ayant pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, vu que sa vie était en danger, je la heurtais durement. Aussitôt je la plaquais au sol, mon corps de glace servant de bouclier au sien si fragile. Sa tête heurta avec un bruit sourd la glace. Un juron étouffé m'apprit que si je voulais la sauver ilallait falloir que je continu à jouer les héros. Après avoir rebondi bruyamment contre la camionette de Bella, le fourgon se rapprochait de nous deux. Mais à l'inverse de moi, le corps humain de Bella ne résisterait pas au choc, il allait donc falloir que j'utilise mes capacitées surhumaines. Mes grandes mains blanches, interceptèrent le fougon à quelques centimètres du visage de Bella. Mes paumes larges s'enfoncèrent dans la carosserie. Autant pour la discrétion. Ne prenant même plus la peine de cacher la rapidité de mes mouvements, d'une main, je dégaeais les jambes de Bella. De l'autre je soulevais le fourgon simultanément. Je le lachais un sintant plus tard et il retomba avec un bruit absoluemnt horrible pour mes tympans ultrasensibles. Après un moment d'un silence absolu, le temps que tout le monde comrenne ce qui se passait, des hurlements stridents emplirent l'air. Mais je n'y prétais attention. J'étais bien trop occupé à scruter le visage fin qui se trouvait face aux miens. Mes yeux topazes, secutaient son corps fin à la recherche d'une blessure. Visiblement elle n'avait rien, mais le choc sourd qu'avait subi sa tête en frappant la glace, m'alarmait. Heureusement pour moi elle ne saignait pas. Je savais que si sonsang s'était répandu à mes pieds, ça aurait très certainement la fin. Je n'aurais pu contenir ma soif et mes instincts de prédateur devant son sang répandu. Et je n'aurais surement pas été le seul. Je doutais que mes frères et soeurs eux aussi auraient pu se contrôler, surtout Jasper...Heureusement cela n'arriva pas. Je respirais avec délice l'odeur que dégageait sa peau fine, le musc de ses cheveux si doux...Mes mains puissantes tenaient à présent sa tête, la soutenant. Mon regard topaze ne pouvait se détacher de ses grands yeux noisettes, qui me ficaient avec imcompréhension et surprise. Ma voix basse et affolé s'adressa à elle.

**-Bella?ça va ?**

**-Très bien.**

Sa voix faible m'angoissa tout en me rassurant légérement. Aparemment elle n'avait pas été blessé gravement. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de m'en faire pour elle. Je la serrais toujours dans une étreinte de fer contre mon propre corps. Lorsqu'elle se débattit faiblement entre mes bras, je l'avertissais.

**-Attention, je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.**

Ne voulant m'écouter elle continua à remuer, me fiasant sourire.

**-Ouille !**

**-C'est bien ce que jeme disais.**

**-Comment diable...**

Fronçant ses sourcils fins, elle s'interrompit un instant, remettant très certainement de l'ordre dans son esprit.

**-Comment as-tu réussi à t'approcher aussi vite ?**

**-J'étais juste à côtè de toi, Bella.**

Tout mon sérieux retrouvé je la fixais. J'avais compris qu'elle était très tétue et qu'elle ne lachait pas facilement quelques chose qui lui tenait à coeur. J'espérais vainement qu'elle ne me poserait pas trop de questions, auxquelles je ne pourrais lui répondre.

Elle se détourna pour se redrésser. Je la lachais presque à contrecoeur. Je m'éloignais d'elle autant que l'espace restreint me le permettait. Une moue inquiète et innoncente prit place sur mon visage de marbre. Inquiète, car malgrè le fait qu'elle ne saignait pas, elle pouvait avir untraumatisme cranien. Et aussi parce que je me rendais comte à présent des consèquences de mes actes. J'avais sauvé sans aucun doute la vie de Bella. Mais j'avais menacé la sécurit de ma famille. Nous vivons parmi les humains, car tel est notre choix. Mais il y a des règles à respecter. Nous sommes une famille de vampire végétarien, nous nous nourissons exclusivement de sang d'animaux. Si mes frères et soeurs et moi allons au lycée, c'est pour mieux nous intégrer. La discrétion est donc notre devise. On doit faire attention à chacun de nos gestes, chacune de nos paroles, pour ne pas nous trahir. Et ce que je venais de faire était une pure démonstration de mes talents vampiriques...Je regardais désespéré, la marque profonde de mes paumes dans la calindre de la fourgonette. Les reprèsailles allaient être sympas...Heureusement pour moi, ma moue innocente, associée au trouble de la jeune humaine, lui firent perdre son entêtement quand a ma prècense à ses côtès. Mes pupilles dorées finirent de lui faire perdre les questions qu'elle avait en tête. Au moins pour l'instant je serais tranquille. Mais quelques chose me disait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Notre paix trnquille fut très rapidemnt interrompue. Une horde d'adolescent nous découvrit enfin, beaucoup avaient les joues stiés de larmes, le nez bouffi et les joues rouges. Tout leurs tourbillons de pensées mélangés, me donnait une migraine épouvantable. On nous appelait de part et d'autre. Je ne relevais pas, aucune des voix, n'était celle d'une personne de ma famille. Bella se contentait de reprendre ses esprits. Une voix adulte lança un ordre et je l'en remerciai mentalement de prendre les choses en main. Ou du moins de s'occuper de ces adolescents plus qu'encombrants.

**-Ne bougez pas !**

**-Sortez Tyler du fourgon.**

Aussitôt aprçs ces deux ordres, une activité fébrile s'organisa, et je respirais enfin. Bella tenta de se lever, mais évidemment je fus plus rapide, et ma main qui était plus froide que la glace, la retint.

**-Atends encore un peu.**

**-J'ai froid ! **

J'étouffais un rire amusé. Moi je ne sentais pas la morsure du froid, ni de la glace, elle si. Mais je ne pouvais la laisser n'importe quoi, elle avait reçu un choc important. De plus je désirais la garder près de moi. Ma bonne humeur s'envola bien vite, en voyant ses sourcils, se froncer. Je devinais qu'ellevenait de se rappeler ses questions. Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue que Rosalie ?!

**-Tu étais là-bas. Près de la voiture.**

**-Non.**

**-Je t'ai vu !**

Je me repliais sur moi-même. Je n'avais pas particuliérement envie de lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais déjà assez compromis la sécurité de ma famille en la sauvant.

Autour de nous c'était le chaos. Des voix graves d'adukltes résonnaient parmi toutes les voix claires des adolescents. Bien des personnes responsables prenaient le contrôle de la situation. Elle me fixa avec cet air boudeur et têtu que je connaissais si bien, pour le voir très souvent sur le magnifique visage de Rose. Je soupirais essayant de me dégager de cette situation délicate sans perdre mon calme.

**-Bella, j'étais tout près de toi, et je t'ai tirée de là, c'est tout.**

**Je fixaix mes prunelles topazes sur elle. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte ça ? Je ne pouvais lui révéler la vérité, il faudrait qu'elle se contente de ce que je pouvais lui dire. C'est à dire très peu.**

**Elle s'entêta, mâchoires serrées.**

**-Non.**

L'impatience et l'agacement me gagnais, comme le prouvaient mes iris d'un or flamboyant.

**-S'il te plaît, Bella.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Fais moi confiance.**

Je tentais de jouer avec ma voix de velour, aux accents envoûtants. Pour la faire capituler. Bien que je me doutais que ça non plus ne marcherait pas avec elle. Les ululements des ambulances interrompirent ma tentative.

**-Jure que tu m'expliqueras plsu tard.**

**-Daccord !**

J'aboyais presque tant j'étais exaspéré. Elle aussi était furieuse contre moi. Elle me fixait ses grands yeux noisettes plissés de mécontentement.

**-Tu as intérêt à tenir parole.**

Six secouristes et deux profs, réussirent enfin à dégager Tyler de son véhicule brisé. Le poussant pour laisser de la place aux ambulances et aux brancards.

Tout de suite les ambulanciers s'occupèrent de nous, apportant trois brancards. Ils y allongèrent Tyler. Je refusais vigoureusement de m'y coucher, prétextant que je n'avais absolument rien. Un de mes regards topazes suffit à les convaincre de me laisser tranquille. Je leur révélai cependant que Bella s'était cogné la tête, et qu'elle souffrait très certainement d'une commotion. Celle-ci me lança un regard noir, lorsqu'ils la forcèrent à se coucher sur son brancard. Je grimpais moi-même à l'avant.

Le chef Swan décida de se pointer à ce moment précis. Complétement affolé, il braillait le nom de sa fille.

**-Bella !**

**-Tout va aussi bien que possible, Char...papa. Je suis indemne.**

Tout dans la voix lasse de Bella montrait combien le plus pénible pour elle était de se retrouver scotché sur un brancard devant tout le lycée. Je soupçonnais aussi qu'elle m'en voualit un peu. Son père ne lui faisant apparemment pas confiance, alla demander la confirmation de l'état de sa file à l'ambulancier le plus proche. Je ne pus avant de partir, éviter le regard de miens. Leurs visages de marbre exprimaient un mélange d'émotions allant de la désapprobation à la fureur. Evidemment qu'ils étaient furieux... En un instant j'avais mis notre situation en danger. Mais j'espèrais qu'il pourraient comprendre que je ne pouvais la laisser mourir. N'étant près à leur expliquer mon état d'esprit et affronter leurs paroles et regards, je fus soulagé, quand l'ambulance partit.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Bella qui crissait des dents de rage, en me voyant franchir les portes de l'hôpital sur mes pieds. Machinalement je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père. J'allais devoir lui expliquer la situation. De plus quand à faire je voulais que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de mon humaine. Je frappais doucement la porte avant d'entrer.

**-Entrez !**

La voix grave et envoutante de mon père m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

**-Edward ? Que fais tu ici ? Un problême ?**

Fermant mon esprit aux pensées qu'il n'arrivait à contenir, je le regardais.

**-Non, pas vraiment. Il y a eu un accident au lycée. Bella a failli être, tuée. Je l'ai sauvée. Je voudrais que tu regardes si elle n'a rien, elle a eu un choc à la tête.**

**-Et toi tu n'as rien ?**

**-Non. Le problême est que j'ai du franchir d'un bond, l'espace qui me séparait d'elle, et aussi soulever le fourgon pour qu'il ne l'écrase pas.**

**-Humm...De toute façon tu ne pouvais la laisser mourir , on se débrouillera Edward.**

Je sourit réconforté par sa main sur mon épaule. Il savait me rassurer, et j'appréciais le fait que lui au contraire des autres personnes de ma famille, ne m'en veuille pas.

On se dirigea tout d'abord vers la salle des radios, mon père éxaminant celles de Bella.

**-Elle n'a rien Edward, peut être un bleu.**

Je soupirais soulagé et me dirigeait vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était sur un lit à côtè de celui de Tyler qui n'arrêtait pas de s'escuser. Bella n'en pouvait apparemment plus et faisait semblant de dormir, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

Ma voix harmonieuse la fit ouvrir les yeux.

**-Elle dort ?**

Je me tenais au pied de son lit, une moue narquoise aux lèvres devant son manège. Elle tenta de me fusiller du regard. Ce qui faillit me faire éclater de rire.

**-Hé, Edward, je suis désolé...**

J'interrompais d'un geste les escuses contrites de Tyler. Je lui décochais ensuiite un sourire étincelant, le rassurant.

**-Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.**

J'allais m'assoir sur le lit de Tyler, face à Bella. De nouveau mon visage était sardonique.

**-Alors quel est le verdict?** lui demandai-je.

**-Je n'ai rien, mais ils refusent de me relâcher. Explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu n'es pas ficelé à une civière comme nous ?**

**-Simple question de relations. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de ton évasion.**

Je souriais, amusé de son air désespéré. Quand son père est un des plus grands médecins qu'il y est, ce n'est pas difficile d'obtenir ce que l'on veut du personnelde l'hôpital. Mon père d'ailleurs décida alors de se montrer. Grand, blond, beaucoup croyaient qu'il avait notre âge. Des traits tirés, des cernes mauves sous ses yeux topazes, et une peau d'albâtre...Physique qui déconcentrait beaucoup les infirmières.Je fixais d'un air narquois Bella complétement coite devant mon père. Il fait tout le temps cet effet là. Mas j'aurais préféré que son charme à lui aussi ne fasse pas autant d'effet sur mon humaine.

**-Alors, mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**-Très bien.**

Il alluma le négatoscope, regardant de nouveau ses radios.

**-Vos radios sont bonnes. Vous avez mal à la tête ? D'après Edward , vous avez subi un sacré choc.**

**-Tout es en ordre.**

Elle me lança un regard peu mène qui accentua mon début d'hilarité. Mon père passa ses doigts experts sur le crâne de Bella, cherchant une quelconque blessure.

**-C'est douloureux ?**

**-Pas vraiment.**

Cette fois ci, je ne pus retenir mon rire. Elle mentait si mal, et tout ça pour sortir au plus vite d'ici ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler, une moue protectrice s'affichant sur mon visage d'albâtre. Elle tenta de nouveau de me foudryer du regard, ce qui accentua ma moue.

**-Bon votre père vous attend à côtè. Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais n'hésitez pas à revenir, si vous avez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vision.**

**-Je ne peux pas retourner au lycée ?**

Apparemment l'idée de finir la journée enfermée à la maison avec son père, ne l'enchantait guère.

**-Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, aujourd'hui.**

**-Et lui il y retourne ?**

Elle ne m'avait apparemment pas pardonné le fait que j'ai dit qu'elle s'était cogné la tête. Je me justifais avec un haussement d'épaules.

**-Il faut bien que quelqu'un annonce la bonne nouvelle de notre survie.**

Et surtout il fallait que je m'assure qu'il n'y ait pas eu de témoins de mon moment héroïque. Je sentais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Rosalie comme d'habitude allait me reprocher ma conduite, que j'étais égoiste...Emmett grognerait surement un « Tu nous met tous en danger pour une humaine Edward ! » Jasper me demanderait qu'avait Bella de spécial pour que je coure de tels risques. Alice serait peut être la seule à ne pas me recouvrir de reproches. J'envisageai d'éja d'avoir avec elle une de nos conversations silencieuses, ou elle posait les questions, et ou je répondais par des mouvements qu'elle seule savait décoder.

Mon père me tira de ma réverie.

**-En fait, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir envahi les urgences.**

**-Oh bon sang !**

Bella paraissait horrifiée à cette idée.Car elle cacha son visage entre ses mains.Mon père ajouta.

**-Vous préférez rester ici ?**

**-Non, non ! **

Oulà Bella semblait autant apprécier l'hôpital que moi. Surement pas pour les mêmes raisons par contre. Pour moi c'était une véritable de torture, d'être ici. Etre entouré de malades, sentir leurs sang, la maladie...Je sentais même la mort autour de moi...Je n'arrive d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre comment mon père fait pour évoluer dans cet endroit comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle se leva si vite de son lit qu'elle en trébucha. Je n'eus pas le temps de la rattaper, que mon àère le faisait, l'air soucieux.

**-Ca va. **

Bella paraissait exténuée et je sentais que sa plus grande envie était de quitter l'hôpital et d'avoir enfin un peu de tranquillité.Carlisle la remit sur ses pieds, la regardant pour voir s'il n'avait pas négligé un symptôme.

**-Prenez un peu d'aspirine si vous avez mal.**

**-Ce n'est pas si affreux que ça.**

**-Il semble que vous ayez eu beaucoup de chance.**

Il signa sa feuille de sortie, lui adressant un sourire confiant. Ca c'était pour moi. J'entendais très clairement ses pensées: « J'espère pour toi qu'elle va vite oublier ça... » « Il va falloir que tu la surveille pour t'assurer qu'elle ne dilvulgue rien à ton sujet »

**-A mettre sur le compte d'Edward la chance.**

**-Ah...oui...c'est vrai.**

Ok là j'étais vraiment mal ! En plus c'est qu'elle est têtue la petite ! Et je ne epux lire dans ses pensées...Donc je ne dispose d'aucun moyen pour m'assurer qu'elle ne compte pas dilvulguer ce qu'elle a vu.

Une moue ennuyée se peignit sur mon visage. Il allait falloir que je surveille les esprits de toutes les personnes avec qui elle siscutait, ce qui allait être très long et ennuyeux. Ca m'apprendra à jouer les héros...

Mon père décida de s'intéresser à Tyler, me laissant le soin de me sortir seul de cette situation délicate.

**-J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps.**

Il ausculta le jeune homme, inspectant ses coupures. Bon il était temps pour moi de sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas un lieu pour ma personne.

Dès que Carlisle eut tourné le dos, Bella s'approcha de moi. Sa tenacité m'éxaspérait, mais en même temps j'appréciais le fait qu'elle me résiste. Je dois avouer que je me sers beaucoup de ma voix de velour ou de mes yeux topazes pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et Bella en plus d'être la seule personne dont je n'entends pas les pensées, à tendance à résister aussi à mes charmes, ce qui n'est pas pour m'arranger.

Elle était furieuse de plus.

**-Je peux te parler une minute ?**

Je reculais d'un pas, les lèvres crispés, devant son ton agressif. Je répliquais sur le même ton.

**-Ton père t'attend.**

**-J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion, en privé, si tu veux bien.**

Furibond, je sortais de la pièce à grands pas, ne me souciant pas de Bella qui devait presque courir pour me suivre. Le coin du couloir à peine dépassé, je lui fis face. Mon ton était agacé, mon regard froid.

**-Alors ?**

Elle parut quelque peu déstabilisée par mon hostilitée, et sa voix perdue un peu d'assurance. Je la toisais.

**-Tu me dois une explication.**

**-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je ne te dois rien du tout.**

**-Tu as juré.**

**-Bella, tu as pris un coup sur la tête; tu délires.**

**-Ma tête va très bien !**

**-Que veut tu de moi, Bella ?**

**-La vérité. Comprendre, pourquoi tu me forces à mentir**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?**

**-Je suis sûre que tu n'étais absolument pas à côtè de moi. Tyler ne t'a pas vu, alors arrête de me raconter des bobards. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tout les deux, et ça ne c'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissé des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratinure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé...**

Je devais avouer que j'étais stupéfait. Déjà par son snes aigu de l'observation, et aussi par sa force de caractère, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me défie ainsi. Et surtout de sa réaction. Le fait que je ne veuille pas lui donner des explications paraissait l'ébranler, comme si c'était quelque chose de fondamental.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses grands yeux noisettes. Avais je été si dur que ça ? Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé, alors que je tenais tant à elle. Mais la vérité serait bein plus dure pour elle que des mensonges. Je le dévisageait avec incrédulité, elle ne cessait de me surprendre. Néammoins je restais tendu et sur la défensive.

**-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture.**

Elle aquiesça avec raideur, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'elle se méfiait de moi. J'employais un moyen désespéré pour la faire capituler.

**-Personne ne te croira, tu sais.**

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits.**

Elle tremblait presque de rage, et un étonnement fugace passa sur mon visage de marbre. Je ne connaissais que très peu de personnes qui ne se seraient pas délectés à l'idée de pouvoir raconter à tout le monde un bon ragot. Et les humains ne fiasaient pas partis de ces personnes, surtout pas les lycéens. Bella était vraiment une humaine unique...

**-Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?**

**-Pour moi, ça en a. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et d'oublier ça ?**

**-Merci.**

Elle me fixait, bras croisés, furieuse. Je compris en cet instan qu'elle ne renoncerait pas tan qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponses.

**-Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ?**

**-Non.**

**-Alors...Tu risques d'être déçue.**

Nous nous toisâmes quelques instants. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son visage de poupée, ses longues mêches soyeuses...Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence la première, me ramenant à la réalité.

**-Pourquoi t'es tu donné la peine de me sauver alors ?**

Son ton glaciale me frappa autan que sa question. Un isntant mes traits de marbre perdirent leur dureté, leur froideur. Je chuchotais àpeine assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

**-Je ne sais pas.**

Dans toute cette histoire, c'était surement ça qui me perturbait le plus, le fait que je ne savais pourquoi je tenais tant à elle. Je l'avais sauvé, mais en méttant en périle ma propre famille. Jamais auparavant un humain ne m'avait intéréssé. Et voilà que je remettais tout en question pour une simple humaine. Mais pour moi elle n'était pas juste une humaine, elle était unique. Bella était si spéciale ! Dans sa façon d'être, d'agir. Elle n'était pas comme tout les autres. Et elle n'était pas à merci, je n'entendais pas ses pensées, avais du mal à la comprendre. Mon charme ne lui faisait que très peu d'effet. Elle me déstabilisait et hantait mes pensées...

Ne pouvant lui dire tout ça, je tournais les talons, m'éloignant de son regard qui me blessait autant qu'une lame.

Encore une fois je préférais fuir, plutôt que d'affronter ma famille. Je ne retournais pas au lycée. Bella était chez elle, et si elle ne tenait pas parole ce dont je doutais contre toute logique, elle ne pourrait pas parler avant le lendemain. Je partis chasser dans les montagnes alentour. Courir, traquer, puis tuer me calma un peu. Alors que je savourais le sang de ma victime dans ma gorge, j'en oubliais un instant l'obsédante humaine. Mais malheureusement, l'homme reprit vite le contrôle sur la bête.


	4. Chapter 4

**Explications...Persuasion...**

Entouré aussi bien des ténèbres de la nuit, que ceux de mon esprit; je me décidais enfin à rentrer. Il allait bien falloir que j'affronte ma famille. Action qui je trouvais se répétait un peu trop à mon goût ces temps- ci. Grommelant entre mes dents, je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. Je possédais naturellement un calme olympien, bien que je puisse m'énerver facilement, mais avoir ma famille contre moi ne pouvait me rendre que nerveux. J'avais peur de sentir sur moi leurs regards, entendre leurs pensées...Je sentais de plus que cette fois-ci ça allait encore être pire que la dernière fois. L'autre fois je n'avais fait que de rencontrer une humaine bien plus qu'envoûtante...Mais cette foi-ci, je lui avais sauvé la vie. En dépit de la sécurité de notre famille. Et je savais pertinemment que ce serait un fait qui ferait douter toute la famille, ils allaient m'en vouloir longtemps...Chassant d'un geste mes pensées, je tachais de fermer mon esprit, je n'aurais pas besoin d'entendre deux fois leurs paroles pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de moi et de ce que j'avais fait. J'étais au pied de la porte, main sur la poignée lorsque la voix de Rosalie s'éleva. Rendue encore plus aigu que de naturel par la colère qui la contrôlait, ma sœur hurlait après moi en faisant les cent pas.

**-Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?! Dès que ce traître met un pied dans la maison, je l'étrangle, je rahhhh je vais le tuer...**

Charmant, nan vraiment, ma sœur est charmante, et elle m'aime énormément. Tout mon beau courage envolé, j'ai franchis la porte, la refermant avec beaucoup plus de douceur que nécessaire.

Aussitôt ma furie de sœur s'est jetée sur moi en un tourbillon de mèches blondes. Ses yeux d'un doré très foncé me fixaient haineusement. Je plongeais les miens topazes dans les siens. J'ai l'habitude des crises de Rose, et je sais que ce n'est pas elle que je crains. Elle crie fort pour que l'on daigne l'entendre, et aime affirmer son avis, mais ses paroles sont creuses et sans importances. En fait je crains bien plus les autres. Et surtout Esmée, jamais elle n'élève la voix, elle ne prononce pas de discours, elle sait en quelques mots, calmer chacun d'entre nous. Et c'est de son jugement que j'ai peur, de ce qu'elle pensera de moi et de mon acte. En attendant Rosalie est énervée et compte bien se défouler contre moi.

**-Edward tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Un parfait abruti ! Comment as tu pu oser nous mettre en danger pour une insignifiante humaine ! Elle ne vaut rien, rien...**

**-Rosalie ça suffit, laisse Edward se justifier.**

Je levais un regard reconnaissant vers Alice. Rose lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se coller à Emmett une main comme toujours sur son torse. Son vampire me regarda visage fermé. Jasper se plaça sur l'escalier bras croisés, il attendait que je m'explique. Je savais qu'avec lui non plus ça n'allait pas être facile. Mon frère avait longtemps été non végétarien. Il ne comprenait pas encore même aujourd'hui l'importance d'une vie humaine. Et surtout aucun d'eux ne pouvait comprendre combien Bella était importante pour moi...

Alice vint d'abord se placer en face de moi, me sondant de son regard profond. Puis sans un mot elle alla se placer vers Jasper. Je remarquais l'absence de notre mère et en déduisit qu'elle avait du rejoindre Carlisle à l'hôpital. Soupirant je me préparais à l'interrogatoire qui allait suivre...

**-Pourquoi as tu fais ça Edward ? Tu connais nos règles.**

Je leur étais reconnaissant de poser leur questions chacun leur tour il m'était ainsi plus facile de leur répondre à chacun. Regardant Jasper, je cherchais un instant mes mots pour lui faire comprendre mon état d'esprit

**-Je connais très bien nos règles, et je ne voulais en aucun cas les violer, et encore moins nous mettre en danger. Vous savez que pour moi notre famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important...**

Rose renifla dédaigneusement, m'interrompant un instant, le temps de lui lancer un regard noir et je reprenais.

-**Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce fourgon la tuer...**

**-Et pourquoi pas ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout...Et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres.**

Je sentais la colère monter sournoisement en moi, comment mon frère pouvait-il être aussi indifférent à la mort d'une humaine innocente ? Je ne pouvais en croire me oreilles... Je commençais à hausser le ton.

**-Tu l'aurais laissé mourir toi, tu l'aurais regardé mourir ! **

**-Oui Edward, si cela aurait permis d'éviter de mettre en danger notre sécurité. **

**-Et tu crois que si je n'avais rien fait, ça aurait tout arrangé ? Crois tu qu'en laissant ce fourgon éclater ses veines, répandre son sang jusqu'à nos pieds ça nous auraient aidés ? Moi je n'aurais pas pu vivre le reste de mon existence en sachant que j'aurais pu éviter sa mort. **

**-Tu ne l'as pas sauvé que pour ça.**

Décidément ce soir Jasper avait décidé de faire comme Rosalie! Je jetais un regard aux autres en recherche d'un soutien quelconque. Fermant les yeux un instant je tentais de retrouver mon calme.

-**C'est vrai que si je m'étais jeté sur elle pour boire goulument son sang cela aurait arrangé nos affaires, ne me répond pas que vous m'auriez retenu. Tu sais très bien que vous n'auriez pas pu. Et puis tu sais pertinemment que toi-même tu n'aurais pas résisté à l'appel de son sang.**

Jasper décidant de se taire, Alice prit la parole. Je sentais que malgré tout son compagnon n'était pas convaincu, et qu'elle-même cherchait des réponses.

**-Dis moi, que représente cette humaine pour toi ? Que ressens-tu pour elle?**

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de questions, mais pas à celle là. Je dois avouer qu'elle me laissa désemparé. Rose profita du fait que j'étais déstabilisé, pour enfoncer encore le couteau dans la plaie. Décidemment ma très chère sœur m'aime énormément.

**-Edward tu la désire n'est ce pas ? Tu désire son corps juvénile autant que son sang. Cette misérable humaine aurait-elle décidé de jouer les catins pour toi ?...**

Un grognement menaçant sortit de ma gorge, mes dents sortant de sous mes lèvres. En un instant j'étais sur Rosalie. Mes mains fines trouvèrent aussitôt son cou et j'exerçais une pression dessus. Mes yeux d'un noir sans fond brûlaient de haine. Emmett tenta de me faire lâcher le cou gracile de sa compagne, mais mes doigts ne se desserraient pas. Je vis passer dans le regard de ma sœur de la peur, en cet instant elle venait de comprendre que j'étais capable de la tuer.

Heureusement pour elle, la porte claqua sur Carlisle et Esmée qui lâcha un cri en nous voyant.

Mon père fut sur nous aussitôt. Sa voix autoritaire me rendit mes esprits et sauva probablement sa fille adoptive.

**-Edward lâche Rosalie immédiatement !**

Je lâchais le cou blanc, Rose se précipita dans les bras tendus de son compagnon. Emmett me lança un regard lourd de reproche, menaçant même. Carlisle et Jasper m'entourait voulant certainement être prêt à me contenir si jamais je tentais de recommencer...comment avaient on pu en arriver là ? Une humaine avait tout changée. Elle avait perturbé la marche de mon monde, ébranlé toutes mes certitudes. Bella, je ne pouvais souffrir que Rosalie ose ne serait- ce que penser d'elle de cette façon. Bella était l'exact contraire de la vision qu'avait d'elle ma sœur. L'entendre prononcer ses mots m'avait rendue fou. J'aurais été prêt à la tuer, pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, pour laver l'immonde insulte adressée à celle qui m'attirait tant. D'un seul coup je me rendis compte de l'immensité de l'horreur que je venais de commettre. J'avais était prêt à tuer ma sœur. Entre Rose et moi ça avait toujours été assez tendu. Au départ parce que j'ai été insensible à ses charmes. Nos deux caractères font aussi l'état de nos rapports. On est tout les deux entêtés, impatients, coléreux...Et Rose sait me mettre hors de moi par ses provocations. Mais jamais je n'ai été en colère au point de vouloir la tuer. Je me trouvais immonde, même si parfois Rosalie me tape vraiment sur les nerfs, je ne désirerais jamais sa mort. Bella...elle est la cause de tout cela, c'est elle qui me rend si dangereux. Moi si calme, si impassible à tout. Avec elle je perds le contrôle de mon corps, j'évite ma famille, puis je la mets en danger, et je manque de tuer Rose...Comment peut elle avoir autant d'emprise sur moi ?

Je revins brutalement à la réalité en sentant la douce odeur d'Esmée, qui se trouvait en face de moi. Celle-ci me fixait ses grands yeux fauves dans les miens. Tous les autres me regardaient, divers sentiments sur leurs magnifiques visages de marbre. Ma voix d'habitude si forte, si contrôlée, me parut rauque et incertaine. Mais j'avais pris l'unique décision qui pourrait nous sauver. Ma famille, Bella et moi...J'étais devenu un danger et même si cette décision me déchirait, je devais le faire.

**-Je...Je suis désolé, pour tout...Je vais partir, loin d'ici, je suis un danger pour vous.**

Je baissais les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de mon immortelle famille. Je sentis un mouvement près de moi, puis deux petites mains entourer mon visage. Levant lentement la tête, je regardais Alice. Son visage fin, déterminé faisait face au mien, abattu et honteux. Elle me força à fixer ses prunelles, ses mains toujours sur mes joues.

**-Edward, tu devais la sauver. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, et tu n'es pas un danger pour nous. Chacun de nous a eu sa période ou il elle a été vulnérable. Pour une fois ce sera à toi de te reposer un peu sur nous et de nous laisser t'aider. On est là pour toi ne l'oublie pas.**

_« Je savais que tu la sauverais, elle est spéciale Edward »_

Sur cette dernière pensée, ma sœur recula. Trouvant enfin le courage d'affronter les autres, je les regardais chacun leur tour pour connaître leurs avis. J'avançais vers Rosalie, honteux.

**-Je sais que mes excuses ne changeront rien, mais je suis horriblement désolé, je me suis **

**emporté, je...**

**-L'idée que cette humaine ai plus d'importance pour toi que nous me rend folle.**

Evidemment elle ne s'escuserait pas, elle ne ressentait auncun remord.On s'étreignit un instant, pour clore cet incident, que je n'oublierais pourtant jamais...Emmett me donna une bourrade à l'épaule qui me fit vaciller.

**-T'as pas intérêt partir, sinon à qui je vais mettre la pâtée moi ?**

**-Tu as eu raison d'empêcher sa mort, surtout si elle est si importante pour toi. Bien que je me demande si tu l'aurais fait si ce n'avait été elle...**

La remarque de Jasper me déstabilisa de nouveau bien plus que je ne m'y attendais. Car je pensais exactement la même chose. L'aurais je sauvé si cette humaine n'avait pas été Bella ? Cette jeune fille qui m'obsédait tant ? Mes deux parents adoptifs confirmèrent également leur absolue désaccord de me voir quitter cette famille qui était la mienne. J'aurais dû me sentir bien plus léger, maintenant que ma famille était au courant. Pourtant je me sentais encore plus lourd...J'étais toujours autant tourmenté...Las et désirant tranquillité et solitude pour pouvoir tenter de réfléchir, j'abandonnais de nouveau ma famille. Ils ne me posèrent plus de questions, et je montais directement dans ma chambre. Pour une fois je regrettais amèrement l'acuité de mon ouïe, car j'entendis tout le reste de la discussion des immortels restés en bas…

**-Il ne faut pas dramatiser, même si beaucoup d'humains auraient pu le voir, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Et il à raison. Vous ne pouviez pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire. Que ce soit Bella ou n'importe quel autre humain.**

**-Je savais qu'il allait l'aider…Cette humaine l'attire irrésistiblement, il n'y peut rien. **

**-Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord, je propose que chacun aille se coucher, et laissez votre frère tranquille, il traverse une période difficile. Nous devons être là pour l'aider, non l'enfoncer. Compris Rosalie. ? **

Lâchant un grognement sourd, je me préparais à la longue nuit qui allait suivre…Allumant ma sono j'y insérais un de mes disques préférés et m'installais devant la baie vitrée. Aussitôt mes pensées dérivèrent, mes yeux captant chaque détail du paysage, chaque mouvement inlassablement. Une conversation entre mes parents attira pourtant mon attention.

**-Pense tu qu'il l'aime ? Il n'a jamais autant été perturbé…**

**-Je pense que lorsqu'il aura compris qu'il vient de trouver son âme sœur, tout ira mieux. Mais tu le connais il préférera se torturer plutôt que de se l'avouer…**

Leurs paroles me frappèrent au plus profond de moi. Etait- ce vraiment ça que je ressentais pour Bella ? De l'amour ? Le fait que j'étais le seul de ma famille à ne pas encore avoir trouvé ma moitié, me revint durement à l'esprit**. **Mais comment pourrais- je trouver uen réponse à mes questions alors que je n'avais jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance pour les femmes qui m'entouraient ? Evidemment j'aimais ma mère et mes sœurs, mais pas de la façon dont parlait ma famille…

Je passais encore une nuit des plus tourmentées. Au matin sous mes yeux, les cernes mauves c'étaient encore agrandis. Une humeur maussade me gouvernait, et je ne desserrais pratiquement pas les dents. On partit au lycée sans qu'une parole fût échangée entre mes frères et sœurs et moi. Je voyais de temps en temps Alice me surveiller du coin de l'œil, l'inquiétude plissant son front de marbre. Mais je refusais de répondre à ses questions muettes. Fait qui était devenu habituel, Bella occupait toutes mes pensées. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la revoir, encore une fois…Mais j'avais décidé de ne plus l'approcher pour sa sécurité. J'étais bein trop dangereux pour elle. En tout cas il allait falloir que je m'assure qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne. Et surtout qu'aucun lycéen n'avait de soupçons sur mon compte ou sur celui de ma famille. Heureusement je n'attirais pas plus l'attention que d'habitude. Au contraire de Bella, qui se trouvait assailli de questions sur ce qui s'était passé.

Se trouver si près d'elle lors de nos heures communes de cours étaient un vraie torture. J'avais tellement envie d'entendre sa voix, rencontrer son regard...Il arrivait encore que mes poing se ferment brusquement lorsqu'elle tournait la tête vers moi, m'apportant les douces effluves de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Je passais la journée à inspecter tout les esprits de ceux qui avaient parlé à Bella. Travail très ennuyeux et fastidieux, mais qui eu le mérite au moins d'empêcher mon esprit de déraper

. Je fus très agréablement surpris en découvrant qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui c'était passé ou de notre discussion à l'hôpital. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était moi le héros, et pas elle. Je me demandais pourquoi est ce qu'elle leur disait-elle ça de moi ? Quand on s'était quittés elle paraissait tellement m'en vouloir...J'avais décidé d'interrompre tout contact avec elle, pour sa propre sécurité. Mais au fil des jours je me refermais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Mes yeux s'assombrissaient au même rythme que mon humeur. Je m'appliquais à feindre l'indifférence totale pour mon obsédante voisine. Véritable torture psychologique. Un mois passa sans qu'on s'adresse un mot dans une indifférence totale mutuelle.

Ce fut ce pitoyable Mike qui me sortit un instant de ma léthargie. Son air de chiot en quête de caresses qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il approchait ma compagne m'irritait énormément. Un rictus m'échappa alors que j'entendais se pensées, et ses projets...J'étais très impatient de voir la suite, vois comment Bella allait réagir . M'ignorant aussi superbement que je le faisais, il fixait le plafond gêné. Je sentais que Bella s'impatientait car elle s'agitait nerveusement sur son tabouret.

**-Tu sais, Jessica m'a invité au bal.**

**-Super ! Vous allez vous éclater.**

Qu'est ce qu'on est heureux ! Les humains sont d'un inintéressant écœurant parfois.

Je n'arrivais pas à discerner vraiment si Bella était ravi pour lui ou si elle jouait la comédie.

**-C'est que...**

Arhem ça devenait intéressant, il allait passer à l'attaque...Hésitant il regardait ma voisine, étudiant son visage.

**-Je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin de réfléchir.**

**-Quelle idée !**

**-Je me demandais, si...euh, si tu comptais m'inviter, toi.**

Mon attention toute capté par la future réaction de Bella, je tournais la tête vers eux. Cet humain avait un sacré culot, et j'espérais qu'elle allait l'éconduire.

**-Mike je crois que tu devrais accepter. **

**-Tu as déjà choisi quelqu'un ?**

Son regard se riva sur moi. L'incongruité de ses pensées et de ce regard faillit me faire rire.

_« Cullen, évidemment, elle lui a demandé à lui... »_

Bella et moi ensemble ?...Il allait pas s'y mettre lui non plus !

**-Non. J'ai bien l'attention de sécher le bal. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

J'attendais sa réponse avec une note d'impatience encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas mentir et j'étais désireux de savoir si elle allait tenter de le fairer ou pas.

**-Je vais à Seattle ce samedi là.**

Elles s'en tira bien mieux que la dernière fois, mais je devinais avec joie, que la vérité était qu'elle ne voulait pas accompagner Mike au bal.

**-Tu ne peux pas choisir un autre weekend ?**

**-Non, désolé. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas laisser languir Jessica plus longtemps. C'est impoli.**

**-Ouais tu as raison. **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la dévisager, comme toujours en quête de réponses que je ne pouvais avoir. Comme j'aurais voulu en cet instant avoir le pouvoir de la comprendre. Mes iris noirs ne purent se détacher des siens d'une chaude couleur marron. Elle soutint mon regard. Je continuais de la scruter, mémorisant chaque détail de son beau visage. Pour mon plus grand désarroi, Mr Barner, décida de briser ce moment. Me demandant une réponse à sa question. Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de Bella avec réticence, pour lui faire face.

**-Mr Cullen ?**

**-Le cycle de Krebs . **

Bella se plongea immédiatement dans son livre. Elle ramena ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule droite, en un mouvement qui m'était devenu familier. Un instant auparavant, elle m'offrait son visage, à présent je n'avais qu'un rideau opaque de cheveux auburn. Ca faisait plus d'un mois que l'on s'évitait...Et je venais de comprendre combien ça m'avait couté. Je ne voulais pas de cette distance, qu'elle m'évite ainsi...J'aurais pu chosir de faire comme les semaines précèdentes, et filer sitôt la cloche sonné. Mais je m'en voulais d'avoir agi comme je l'avait fait. J'avais peur, tout ce qui m'es inconnu me fait peur. Et Bella est pour moi un vent qui me pousse au bord de la falaise dans un gouffre sans fond...Néammoins je décidais aujourd'hui de l'affronter. J'ai un minimum de manière, et ignorer ainsi les gens n'en fait pas partie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je la regardais. Ma voix était douce, ses accents mélodieux. Je me composais un visage indéchiffrable, qui se crispa cependant très légérement en la voyant se tourner vers moi avec mauvaise grâce.

**-Bella ?**

**-Quoi ? Tu me parles de nouveau ?**

Sa voix à elle était sèche. Je devinais qu'elle était encore en colère contre moi.

Je ne pus retenir un frémissement de lèvres, lorsque je tentais de retenir un sourire. La colère ne lui allait pas du tout, son air irrité m'amusait plus que tout. Toujours très doué pour faire la conversation, je m'enfonçais encore plus si c'est possible. Un demi-mensonge, ou carrément mensonge complet ?

**-Non pas vraiment.**

Elle ferma ses paupières sur ses yeux chocolats, inspira doucement par le nez. J'entendis ses dents grincer, et devinais que je l'avais vraiment beaucoup énervée ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis doué pour énerver les gens, pas pour la sociabilitée.

**-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ?**

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux, ce qui me peina d'autant plus. Je tentais de mettre le plus de sincérité que je pouvais dans ma voix, pour essayer de la convaincre.

**-Je te prie de m'escuser, je ne suis pas très courtois je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça crois moi.**

Très peu courtois, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, je m'étais conduit comme un parfait goujat avec elle. Cette fois ele tourna sa tête gracile vers moi, me regardant. Je m'aperçus trop tard de ma gaffe. Bella était au moins aussi têtue que Rose. Et lui dire sans plus d'explications que c'était mieux pour elle qu'on ne se voit pas, était comme tendre une bouteille à un alcoolique. Je me doutais qu'elle allait ausitôt saisir l'occasion, pour tenter de comprendre mon comportement.

**-Je ne te comprends pas.**

**-Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais moi confiance.**

Pourtant c'était la chose dont j'avais le plus envie...Elle fronça les sourcils. Je l'observais me demandant ce que cette réaction signifiait.

**-Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu plus tôt. Tu te serais épargné tout ces regrets.**

Son ton dur, et le mot regret me désarçonna. Regrets quels regrets ? Je n'en avais aucun, et si ça avait été à refaire, je l'aurais sauvée de nouveau sans aucune hésitation. J'aurais bien sûr aimé éviter la dispute avec ma famille, creusant encore plus le fossé entre eux et moi. Mais je ne regrettais rien.

**-Des regrets ? De quoi ?**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Entendre ses pensées m'aurait été bien utile.

-**De ne pas avoir laissé cet imbécile de fourgon me réduie en bouillie.**

Ebahi je l'observais un moment. Je devais presque ressembler à un poison rouge hors de son bocal, tellement la surprise me clouait le bec. Je repris la parole, exprimant mon mécontentement.

**-Tu pense vraiment que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé ?**

**-Je le sais !**

**-Tu ne sais rien du tout.**

Elle avait presque criée, haussant le ton d'un coup. Comment avait-elle pu croire ça ? Ma voix était d'un calme inquiétant, mais mes iris d'un noir flamboyant exprimait toute la colère que je ressentais.

Non elle ne savait rien.Elle ne savait pas comme elle me torturait. Elle ne connaissait pas les tourments et questions qui m'habitaient nuit et jour à cause d'elle. Pour elle je n'avais pas réfléchi, je m'étais précipité pour la sauver. Au mépris des miens, de notre sécurité, et de toute logique...J'avais préféré risquer notre situation, mes rapports avec ma famille pour la sauver d'une mort certaine. Pour elle je m'étais disputé avec les miens, et faillit tuer ma soeur. Je me rendais compte que je ne savais pas ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle, Bella...Voilà ce qui me rendait fou, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi, le fait qu'elle était une véritable obsession pour moi. Et elle qui croyait que je regrettais de l'avoir sauvée...On était surement autant en colère l'un que l'autre, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité, lui confier mon si lourd secret. Ainsi je ne serais plus obligé de lui mentir, elle comprendrait mes silences. Sa mâchoire sérrée, ses yeux tournés obstinement vers la porte, à mon opposé, me firent revenir à la réalité. Non elle ne partagerait jamais mon secret. Si je lui disais ne serait ce que pourquoi, en mépris de tout je l'avais sauvée, déjà elle s'enfuirait en me traitant de fou. Et alors si je lui confiais ma vraie nature..Je soupirais, le tête entre les mains. J'allais être bon pour une autre migraine moi. Bella partit un instant plus tard, furieuse. Avec une maladresse qui je crois est habituelle chez elle, elle se prit les pieds dans la chanbranle, et lâcha tout ses livres. Je décidais de l'aider. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser ses livres, j'étais déjà là. Accroupi face à elle, je les lui tendais en une pile. Mon visage de marbre était fermé, dur, inexpressif. Elle me répondit séchement, je fis de même, mes lèvres se pinçant légérement.

**-Merci**

**-De rien**

Elle partit en grandes foulées raides, vers ce que je devinais le gymnase. A la direction qu'elle prenait, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Pour ma part je séchais le cours de sport. Lorsqu'on possède une force, et une rapidité surhumaine, il n'est pas bon de jouer au sport avec des humains. De plus mon corps est d'un marbre glacial, je m'en voudrais d'en tuer un par accident, ils sont si fragiles.je m'ennuyais fermement, en attente de la dernière sonnerie de la journée. En me promenant le long des batîments, je captais des pensées qui attirèrent mon attention.

_« Oh non Bella ! C'est la cinquième fois qu'elle tombe! »_

_« Mais elle sait pas tenir sur ses pieds ou quoi ? »_

_« Tous aux abris Miss Swann arrive!!.. »_

Me demandant ce que la jeune fille faisait pour s'attirer ainsi les foudres de ses camarades, je décidais de l'observer. Me postant vers le mur du gymnase, je pouvais regarder à loisir le demoiselle essayer de se dépatouiller avec elle-même. Mon rire cristallin résonna plusieurs fois tant la maladresse de l'humaine me faisait rire. Le temps pour une fois passa vite, mais je devais rejoindre ma voiture, avant que les autres n'arrivent. En traversant le parking, je tombais sur Bella, en charmante compagnie...Eric, tiens, tiens, lui aussi voulait tenter sa chance ? Je m'amusais de nouveau de la façon dont l'humaine le remballait lui aussi. Je devinais qu'elle tentait de le faire avec tact. Néammoins son agacement était tellement voyant que je me demandais si l'humain n'était pas aveugle. Je retenais un ricanement, mon regard se portant aussitôt sur l'horizon. Encore plus furieuse que tout à l'heure, si c'est possible. Bella, ouvrit à la volée sa portière, la claquant avec rage. Alors que le moteur de sa voiture produisait un grondement asourdissant, pour ma part je déboitais en douceur, et lui coupait la route. Je me plaçais juste devant elle pour attendre mes frères et soeurs. Machinalement j'observais ce que faisais mon humaine. Mes yeux pétillèrent de malice, lorsque je vis Tyler s'approcher de sa vitre, un air contrit sur son visage. Troisième essai ? J'étais curieux de voir si elle allait également l'éconduire lui aussi, et surtout de quelle manière. Décidément Bella m'offrait moult divetissements aujourd'hui...Visiblement la jeune humaine perdait patience. Ses réponses se faisaient de plus en plus sèches, et son irritation était plus que voyante. Lorsque Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper, furent montés dans la volvo, je démarrais doucement.

Comme à mon habitude je parlais peu.

Les regards que s'échangeaient mes deux parents et les pensées qu'ils avaient à propos de mon état, m'agacèrent et encore une fois je m'exilais dans mon antre. J'avais envie de revoir Bella, cette après midi j'étais en colère, mais pas contre elle, contre moi-même. J'aurais préféré qu'on se quitte sur une note moins colèreuse...Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'on ne soit pas amis, pourtant ce que je désirais le plus était de la connaître, d'apprendre des choses sur elle...Malgrè les barrières que je m'étais imposé, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui parler.

Mon souhait fut exaucé le lendemain matin. Elle était quelques voitures plus loin. Attendant que mes compagnons se soient éloignés, je m'approchais d'elle. Je la vis se débattre avec ses clés, avant de les lâcher dans une flaque. Je saisis aussitôt cette opportunité de pouvoir l'approcher. Je les rattrapaient avant qu'elle ne se baisse, ma longue main lui tendant les clés. Je m'appuyais avec une décontraction que j'étais loin de ressentir à sa Chevrolet. Elle paraissait aussi surprise qu'irritée.

**-Pour quelle raison as-tu fait ça ?**

**-Fait quoi ?**

Je tendis la main, laissant choir dans sa paume son bien.

**-Surgi à l'improviste.**

Mon dieu en plus d'être particulièrement entêtée, elle est rancunière ! Retenant un soupir je lui répondis.

**-Bella je ne suis quand même pas responsable, si tu es particulièrement inattentive.**

A son contact, ma voix avait retrouvée ses intonations douces, veloutées. Elle me toisait, ses grands yeux noisette se plissant. Mes yeux d'une couleur d'un chaud miel se fixèrent sur les siens. Peu après elle baissa la tête. Sans me regarder elle continua sur sa lancée.

**-Pourquoi ce bouchon hier soir ?... **

Bon d'accord je ne me comporte peut être pas de la meilleur manière pour que l'on s'entende...

**...Je croyais que tu étais sencé te comporter comme si je n'existais pas. Pas t'arranger pour m'embêter jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser la provocation plus loin.

**-Je rendais service à Tyler, histoire de lui donner sa chance.**

**-Espèce de...**

Ses iris chocolats exprimait toute la colère qu'elle ne pouvait faire passer par les mots, ses traits et son attitude également. Mais pour moi qui avait l'habitude des légendaires colères de Rosalie, la sienne ne faisait que m'amuser. En vérité je voulais surtout savoir si elle dirait non à Tyler également. J'enchainais rapidement avant qu'elle ne me plante là.

**-Et je ne prétends pas que tu n'existes pas.**

**-C'est donc bien ma mort que tu souhaites, puisque le fourgon de Tyler n'y a pas suffi !**

Un éclat de fureur traversa mes yeux fauves. Mes lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne mince, et mon visage perdit toute trace d'humour.

**-Bella tu es complètement absurde.**

Je ne pouvais pas pour lui prouver l'absurdité de ses paroles lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle m'obsédait que j'agissais ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été doué dans les rapports humains. Et je dois avouer que je suis encore plus maladroit avec elle qu'avec quiconque d'autre. Je veux me rapprocher d'elle, mais je ne fais que l'énerver...Elle se détourna et fila. Vite il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, pour la rattraper, la retenir encore un peu, m'escuser...

**-Attends !**

Elle continua d'avancer d'un pas furibond sous la pluie battante, qui trempait ses longs cheveux auburn, m'apportant d'autant plus fort leur musc absoluement exquis. Je frissonnais alors que mes narines savouraient son odeur. La pluie glissait sur ma peau d'albâtre, et mouillait ma crinière de cuivre, mais je n'y prétais attention. Seule elle m'importait. Je la rattrapais avec une facilitée déconcertante, et l'accompagnait ensuite jusqu'au portes du lycée.

**-Désolé pour ces paroles désagréables. Non qu'elles soient fausses, mais je n'étais pas obligé de les dire.**

Mais non je ne fais pas exprès d'être odieux avec elle...Elle gromella uen réponse à peine audible.

**-Et si tu me fichais la paix, hein ?**

Ma bonne humeur un peu près retrouvée, je rigolais.

**-Je voulais juste te poser une question, c'est toi qui m'as fait perdre le fil.**

Son ton sévère me doucha, moi qui essayais de me montrer gentil...

**-Souffrirais tu d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ?**

**-Voilà que tu recommences.**

Nan mais elle veut pas m'enfemer dans un asile tant qu'elle y est ? Soupirant lourdement pour me faire sentir combien je l'exaspérait, elle consentit à me répondre.

**-Très bien. Vas- y pose la ta question. **

**-Je me demandais si, samedi de la semaine prochaine, tu sais le jour du bal..**

**-Essaierais tu d'être drôle par hasard ?**

Elle fonça presque sur moi. La dépaçant largement, elle du lever la tête pour me dévisager. La pluie trempant son visage de poupée, je ne la trouvais que plus mignonne. Une lueur malicieuse faisait pétiller mes grands yeux fauves.

**-Et si tu me laissais terminer ?**

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, croisant les bras. Je continuais sur ma lancée, me préparant à l'effet qu'aurait ma proposition sur elle.

**-J'ai appris que tu allais à Seattle, ce jour là, et j'ai pensé que tu avais peut être besoin d'un chauffeur. **

Son visage fin perdit sa dureté pour exprimer de la surprise. Apparemment elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire. Me voir aussi trempé qu'un vieux rat d'égout lui aurait-il enlevé quelques neurones ?

**-Quoi ? **

**-As tu envie qu'on t'accompagne là bas ? **

**-Qui donc ? **

**-Moi évidemment.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Est-ce si impossible à imaginer que je puisse être serviable et gentil ??

**-Disons que j'avais l'intention de me rendre à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas persuadé que ta camionette tiendra le coup.**

Bon j'avoue je m'en fiche complétement de sa voiture. Mais j'ai l'occasion de passer une journée en sa compagnie, et je compte bien en profiter.

**-Ma camionette marche très bien, merci beaucoup.**

Elle continua son chemin, encore une fois je la rattrapais aisément Je décidais d'enfoncer le clou, histoire d'obtenir ce que je désirais.

**-Mais un seul réservoir te suffira-t-il ? **

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. **

**-Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles devrait être l'affaire de tous. **

**-Franchement Edward ! Ton comportement m'échappe. Je croyais que tu ne désirais pas être mon ami.**

La façon qu'elle avait de prononcer mon nom, me ravi bien plus qu'il est conseillé. Je deviens inquiétant.

**-J'ai dit que ce serait mieux que nous ne le soyons pas, pas que je n'en avais pas envie. **

Je me couronne moi-même roi de l'embrouille, si elle arrive à comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire, je lui tire mon chapeau.

**-Ben tiens voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne !**

Ellese planta de nouveau devant moi. Elle leva de nouveau son visage vers le mien, me permettnt de l'admirer à loisir.

**-Il serait plus prudent pour toi de de pas être mon amie. Mais j'en ai assez d'essayer de t'éviter. **

Je sais il m'en a fallu un temps t ! Mais bon à présent j'accepte le fait qu'elle exerce sur moi une attirance à laquelle je ne peux pas résister..veux pas résister.

Mes yeux d'une couleur doré intense, la fixaient toujours. J'insistais une dernière fois, sûr d'avoir gagné.

**-Viendras-tu avec moi à Seattle ?**

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ravi je souriais un bref instant. Avant de retrouver ma gravité. Je venais de nouveau de mettre notre sécurité en jeu, et surtout sa vie...

**-Tu devrais vraiment garder tes distances. On se voit en cours.**

Je tournais les talons me dirigeant de nouveau vers le parking. Quel que soit le cours auquel j'étais sencé être, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je sécherais au moins la première heure de la matinée.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à mes premiers lecteurs et à vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir )

_Arya15:_ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et encouragements Zut j'avais oubliée, merci de me l'avoir rappelée, j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire maintenant... Je vais essayer de pas trop oublier de moments maintenant '')

_XxjustineblainxX: _Hihi je dois avouer que j'aime ça aussi '' Merci. Je vais essayer de continuer en restant fidèle au personnage et au livre.

Mais Doudou c'est le plus fort, et il a triomphé de lui-même ! Il faut bien des episodes tragiques pour nous rendre accrocs ;)

_naikyy: M_erci. En esperant que les suivants te plairont aussi ! ;) Oui hihi, mais en fait j'avais déjà écrit ces 4 chapitres, je devrais poster le suivant dans pas très longtemps j'espère, mais je risque de ne pas poster très vite maintenant...Je vais faire de mon mieux ' Hihi c'est gentil, j'espère pouvoir te compter encore dans mes lecteurs !

Eleveleje:** ¤rougit¤** Hihi merci ça me fait très plaisir Ouah que de compliments ! Merci, je vais continuer comme ça alors, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant ;)

Bonne lecture et rewiews plizzzzzzzzzzzz )

**Jeu de devinettes:**

De nouveau sur le parking, je me dirigeais machinalement vers ma voiture. J'allumais le lecteur CD, mettant l'un de mes préférés, bien que trop préoccupé je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Tout en Bella me perturbait. Que se soit son sang qui attirait irrésistiblement le montre qui était en moi...Ou l'homme. Elle était très loin de me laisser indifférent, et son attitude me déconcertait aussi. Elle était en plus d'être unique vraiment différente des autres humains. Je n'avais auparavant jamais rencontré une personne aussi indépendante vis à vis de sa race. Bella n'agissait pas comme tout les ados...De plus elle était la seule sur qui mon don ne faisait aucun effet. Ce qui me frustrait énormément, et accentuait encore plus ma curiosité et mon irrésistible envie de la connaître. toujours celle que tu as aimée. Je ne suis pourtant pas très sociable, et ne me mélange pas aux autres mis à part ma famille. Bella est pour moi ce qu'est une chose interdite pour un enfant. Je ne peux résister à l'envie d'être vers elle, de la voir lui parler, sentir son parfum si enivrant...Je ne vis pas les heures passer et ne réagissait qu'en voyant tout les lycéens sortirent bruyamment des bâtiments de cours pour aller s'engouffrer dans le self. Quoi ? Déjà ?! Complètement perdu dans mes pensées comme un pauvre explorateur dans un labyrinthe, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'avancement des heures. Me maudissant pour mon attention je me levais souplement, me dirigeant vers la cantine. Je savais que mes frères et soeurs allaient s'apercevoir de mon absence. Ils étaient déjà tous assis à notre table. Ils me lancèrent tous un regard interrogatif se demandant la cause de mon retard. Je ne daignais leur répondre, ne m'asseyant pas à côté d'eux, je me contentais de m'appuyer sur la table. J'allais leur annoncer ma décision, quand Alice me coupa, me fixant de son regard de velours noir.

**-Edward, il va falloir que tu sèche aussi cet après-midi, il va y avoir une collecte de sang à Seattle et les professeurs de biologie ont décidés de nous faire connaître notre groupe sanguin.**

Une grimace m'échappa, moi qui comptait profiter des cours pour être près de mon humaine. Là tu t'es fait avoir mon coco et comme il faut. Soupirant je remerciais ma sœur d'un signe de tête.

**-Merci de me prévenir. Hum..Je voulais vous dire...Je ne vais pas manger avec vous aujourd'hui.**

Toute leur attention tourné vers moi je grinçais des dent, me détournant avant d'avoir le droit aux commentaires acides de Rosalie.

Je me dirigeais vers une petite table à part, et à l'opposé de celle ou j'étais habituellement. Fébrile je cherchais avec impatience une adolescente aux cheveux auburn mi-longs, aux fascinants yeux noisettes, et qui avait tant d'emprise sur moi...Je fus très vite récompensé, vu que je vis arriver Bella accompagné de cette pie au cerveau aussi vide que ses paroles nommée Jessica. Mon regard topaze n'en avait que pour Bella qui paraissait déçue et qui ne me pretais aucune attention. Ce fut Jessica qui me remarqua attirant l'attention de mon humaine. Ah bah voilà elle sert quand même à quelque chose la petite ! Un sourire suintant d'irone m'échappa à ses paroles, mais surtout ses pensées...

**-Edward Cullen te mate une fois de plus. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il s'est isolé aujourd'hui.**

_« Que fait Edward si loin des autres ?... mais pourquoi est ce qu'il regarde ainsi Bella? Qu'a-t-elle pour qu'il daigne lui prêter attention?... »_

Ses pensées aussi creuses qu'elle me donnant plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose je tachait de ne plus les entendre. Et en plus elle est culottée ! Je secouais la tête exaspéré par l'attitude de plus puérile de l'adolescente. Un sourire quelque peu moqueur apparut sur mon visage quand Bella releva brusquement la tête me fixant avec un air surpris. Comme elle ne se décidait toujours pas à me rejoindre, et que je ne comptais quand même pas attendre éternellement, je levais la main, lui faisant un signe avec mon index. Interloquée elle se contenta de me dévisager ce qui m'amusa, que les humains peuvent être long à la comprenette. Oui je voulais lui parler, et oui je comptais passer au moins le temps du repas avec elle. J'étais décidément de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et j'avais surpris plus d'une personne en me comptant bien sûr étant le premier surpris de ma propre audace. Bella ne se décidant toujours pas entre me rejoindre et rester avec ses amis, Jessica me lança de nouveau un regard parlant à Bella d'un ton tellement incrédule qu'il en était insultant. Je grinçais des dents, enfin si ça peut permettre à mon humaine de se décider à me rejoindre.

**-C'est à toi qu'il s'adresse ?**

**-Il a peut être besoin d'un coup de main pour le devoir de sciences nat. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille.**

Hin hin, elle commençait à comprendre que mentir pouvait parfois être utile. Son motif pour venir à ma table me laissait hilare, mais au moins elle allait venir.

Jessica ne la quitta pas des yeux, furieuse. Quand à Bella elle marcha jusqu'à moi mais resta debout derrière sa chaise, me fixant.

**-Et si tu t'asseyais avec moi ?**

Je suis d'une politesse exquise,là si elle refuse je crois que ce serait très certainement une de mes plus grandes déceptions. Je sens braqué sue moi les regards implacables et me condamnant de mes frères et soeurs. Et dire que je prend tant de risque juste pour une humaine...Non elle n'est pas qu'une humaine, elle est bien plus...

Heureusement pour mon honneur, elle s'assit sans plus discuter. Elle m'examinait avec prudence ? Surprise peut être de mon geste. Je la regardais également, mes yeux savourant sa présence et je devais l'avouer sa beauté. Je souriais toujours emplit d'une gaité bien anormale. Je vais devenir bon à interner si je continue. Patient j'attendais une remarque de sa part, un commentaire...Enfin quelque chose qui m'aiderait à engager la conversation.

-**Quel revirement...**

Elle murmurait, je parlais à mi-voix...

**-Disons que...**

Je m'interrompais pour respirer un bon coup empoigner tout mon courage et souffler d'une traite.

**-J'ai décidé puisque je suis voué aux Enfers, de me damner avec application.**

J'avais dit ça bien plus pour moi-même que pour elle. J'avais pris ma décision et je comptais ne pas revenir dessus a présent; J'espérais que même si elle n'avait rien compris, elle ne me prenne pas pour un fou. Je n'ajoutais rien de plus laissant les secondes s'écouler doucement comme des grains de sable décomptant le temps infiniment...Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence sa voix douce me ramenant dans le monde des humains.

**-Tu sais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu entends par là.**

**-Ca ne m'étonne pas.**

Je pouffais doucement amusé malgré la gravité de mes paroles. Je ne faisais pas parti du monde de Bella, enfin à moitié...

Je décidais de changer de sujet avant qu'elle n'essaye de me comprendre.

**-Je crois que tes amis m'en veulent de t'avoir enlevée.**

**-Ils s'en remettront.**

Tous la regardaient délaissant repas et conversations pour nous observer. J'avais l'impression d'être un très grand criminel. Huhu j'en rendais jaloux plus d'un ou d'une...

J'étais ravi de sa réponse. Taquin je poussais le jeu un peu plus loin. Moi qui n'avouais jamais mes sentiments, pensées ou sensations..Cette humains a vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

**-Sauf si je ne te relâche pas.**

Mes yeux pétillèrent de malice , alors que Bella déglutissait. L'avais-je effrayé ? Je suis doué pour ça je crois. Comme tout être humain normal elle devrait l'être.

**-Ca a l'air de t'inquiéter.**

**-Non...Ca m'étonne pourquoi cette volte-face ?**

Alors que ma voix trahissait mon amusement, mais heureusement pas ma crainte que ce soit la vérité, la sienne contenait quelques petit trémolos.

Recouvrant mon sérieux je lui répondais franc.

**-Je te l'ai dit. Je suis las de m'acharner à garder mes distances avec toi. J'abandonne.**

Et oui comme tout le monde j'ai mes instants de faiblesse...Qui n'a jamais cédé à la tentation ? Je suis faible, Isabella est une tentation si forte...

La jeune fille paraissait perdue dans tout mes changements de comportements, moi-même, je ne savais plus ou j'en étais.

**-Tu abandonnes ?**

**-Oui je renonce à être sage. Désormais je ne ferais que ce que je veux, et tant pis pour les conséquences.**

La premire phrase aurait surement beaucoup amusée Rosalie si elle ne me détestait pas tant en cet instant. Et oui je suis egoiste, comme tout homme. Bella a reussi simplement en apparaissant dans ma vie, a ébranler mes plus fortes convictions remettre en cause ce que je croyais acquis; elle m'a fait tout remettre en cause, douter de moi, chambouler mes sentiments...

Mon sourire s'était fané comme une fleur sous un soleil de plomb. Mon amusement avait laissé place à une dureté nouvelle.

**-Encore une fois je ne te comprends pas.**

Le destin est vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, d'aléatoire et presque contradictoire. Bella et moi nous nous attirons mutuellement comme deux aimants, et pourtant l'on vit chacun dans un monde différent, et l'autre est un mystère complet pour chacun de nous.

Une moue narquoise m'échappa, c'était surement mieux qu'elle ne comprenne pas après tout. Qui ne fuirais pas en connaissant ma vraie nature, les risques et dangers à lesquels elle s'exposait en étant mes côtés ?

**-Je parle trop en ta compagnie. C'est l'un des problèmes que tu me poses d'ailleurs.**

Ce qui est simplement vérité. En sa présence je parle beaucoup plus qu'avec personne d'autre. Et maintenant le fait que j'ai accepté qu'elle m'attire irrésistiblement, ne résous pas les multiples problèmes qu'engage un côtoiement possible.

**-Ne te tracasse pas, tous m'échappent.**

**-J'y compte bien.**

**-Alors, en bon anglais, ça signifie que nous sommes de nouveaux amis ?**

Dubitatif je rêvais à voix haute.

**-Amis...**

Mais Bella décida de casser mon petit moment de bonheur pur en marmottant entre ses dents.

**-Ou ennemis.**

Je m'esclaffais pourtant, amusé de son air.

**-Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer...Mais je te préviens d'ores et déjà que je ne suis pas l'ami qu'il te faut.**

Derrière l'ironie de la situation et de mes paroles la menace était assez claire je pense.

**-Tu te répètes.**

**-Oui. Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je continue d'espèrer que tu me croiras. Si tu es un tant soi peu intelligente, tu m'éviteras.**

**-Il me semble que tu m'as déjà signifié clairement ce que tu pensais de mon intellect.**

Bella paraissait vexée de ma remarque. Ce n'était pas du tout mon but mais je ne pouvais rectifier mes paroles sans en trahir le sens caché. Je lui adressais une grimace contrite, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que j'étais désolé.

**-Alors tant que je suis...idiote, on essaie d'être amis ?**

**-Ca me paraît correcte.**

Elle paraissait hésitante, indécise peut être; Bella baissa les yeux, les posant sur ses doigts crispés sur sa bouteille de limonade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander à ce quoi pensait-elle. Pour moi c'était la plus normal des choses que d'entendre les pensées des autres, ne pas avoir ce droit sur elle me frustrait. Et pourtant je dois avouer qu'il m'arrive de regretter mon don.

Relevant son regard sur moi, elle plongea ses sublimes yeux noisettes dans les miens. Elle murmura quelque peu perturbée me semble t-il.

**-Je m'efforçais de deviner qui tu es.**

Je serrais les mâchoires en un geste instinctif et nerveux, mais parvint à garder mon sourire non sans effort. Là ça devenait dangereux pour moi...Bella avait déjà remarquée bien trop de choses compromettantes à mon égard, si elle se mettait à chercher ma vraie nature...Le seul point positif était qu'elle ne ferait surement jamais le rapprochement entre les vampires des légendes et moi. Mais comme le risque est toujours présent, il allait falloir que je surveille les visions d'Alice.

**-Ca donne des résultats ? **

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-Tu as des théories ?**

Elle piqua un fard. Ce qui me fit sourire, à quoi donc pensait-elle ? J'insistais, penchant la tête et faisant la moue.

**-Tu ne veux rien dire ?**

**-Trop embarassant.**

**-C'est très frustrant, tu sais.**

**-Non. J'ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir de frustrant dans le fait qu'une autre personne refuse d'avouer ce à quoi elle pense, alors qu'une autre personne passe son temps à lancer des remarques sibylliques spécifiquement destinées à flanquer des insomnies à la première en la forçant à chercher leur sens caché...voyons ! En quoi cela pourrait-il être frustrant ?**

Son ton cinglant m'avais fait l'effet d'une claque. J'accusais le coup durement, me redressant et me fermant quelque peu au passage.

**-Autre exemple, admettons que cette même personne ait commis tout un tas d'actes étranges, comme sauver la viede la première dans des circonstances improbables un jour pour la traiter comme une paria le lendemain, sans prendre jamais la peine de s'expliquer, bien qu'elle l'ait promis, ça non plus ne serait pas du tout frustrant.**

Une fois la surprise passée, je répliquais.

**-Tu as vraiment sale caractère.**

Je me demandais avec amusement lequel d'entre nous avait le pire caractère en fin de compte.

**-Je n'apprécie guère, qu'il y ait deux poids, deux mesures.**

On se défia du regard un instant, aucun de nous n'étant près à céder. Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et ricanait entendant les pensées peu amène à mon égard d'un adolescent qui me fixait. Utilisant une vieille ruse je décidais de chaparder une information, tout en taquinant Bella, ce que je dois avouer m'amuse.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ton petit copain à l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi. Il se demande si il doit venir séparer les duellistes.**

Je m'esclaffais de plus belle, la situation des plus incongrue étant vraiment drôle. Bella n'apprécia pas ma réplique et me répondit d'un ton glaciale.

**-Bien que j'ignore de qui tu parles, je suis certaine que tu te trompes.**

**-Oh que non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, le plupart des gens sont faciles à déchiffrer.**

**-Sauf moi.**

**-En effet. Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi. **

Mon humeur changea brusquement passant de l'amusement a un sérieux

pensif. Distrait je remarquais cependant que mon humaine ne mangeait pas, se contentant d'avaler quelques gorgées de sa limonade.

**-Tu ne manges pas ?**

**-Non.**

**-Et toi ?**

**-Je n'ai pas faim.**

Un sourire en coin étira mes lèvres. Bella sembla hésiter avant de me poser sa question.

**-Tu me rendrais un service ?**

Je répondais brusquement, sur mes gardes.

**-Ca dépend.**

**-Ce n'est pas grand chose.**

J'attendis, prudemment mais en même temps avec curiosité.

**-C'est seulement que...pourrais tu m'avertir à l'avance le prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon bien ? Histoire que je me prépare.**

**-C'est une enquête qui me paraît fondée.**

Apparemment elle s'était autant attachée à moi, que moi à elle..

Je m'évertuais à ne pas rire devant son air contrit.

**-A mon tour d'obtenir une faveur.**

**-Juste une alors.**

**-Confie moi une de tes théories.**

Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser, en effet l'esprit délirant des humains peut inventer quelques fois des choses vraiment hilarante.

**-Pas ça.**

**-Top tard. Tiens parole.**

**-C'est toi qui as tendance à trahir la tienne.**

**-Allez rien qu'une? Je te promets de ne pas me moquer.**

**-Je suis persuadée du contraire.**

Je baissais les yeux, la dévisageant sous mes cils. Ok ça devait pas du tout faire le même effet que quand Rosalie coule ce regard à Emmett, mais en désespoir de cause...

Je soufflais me baissant vers elle.

**-Je t'en prie...**

**-Euh...pardon ?**

**-S'il te plaît, une de tes théories.**

**-Eh bien, disons...mordu par uen araignée radioactive ?**

**-Pas très original.**

**-Désolée, je n'ai que ça en réserve.**

**-En tout cas tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.**

**-Pas d'araignée ?**

**-Non.**

**-Ni de radioactivité ?**

**-Non plus.**

**-Flûte !**

**-Et je suis insensible à la kryptonite.**

**-Tu n'es pas censé rire.**

Je tachais de retrouver mon sérieux, amusé par notre échange, bien elle était tellement loin de la vérité que pour l'instant je ne craignais rien.

**-Je finirais par deviner.**

**-Je préférerais que tu n'essaies pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Et si je n'étais pas un super héros, mais juste un méchant ? **

Mutin je l'aidais quelque peu, voulant voir ou la mènerait cette piste.

**-J'y suis !**

**-Vraiment ?**

Oh zut, là je suis allé trop loin...Sévère je la regardais, mes lèvres se pinçant. Je craignais d'en avoir trop dit. Je risquais de me retrouver prisonnier de mon propre piège. Non ce n'était pas possible qu'elle est devinée...

**-Tu es dangereux.**

Je fixais Bella impassible. J'entendis son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'elle devait prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait compris...Ve que je tentais de lui dire depuis notre première rencontre. J'étais un danger pour elle. Heureusement pour moi, mes traits de marbres ne trahissaient pas mes sentiments. Elle chuchota, tout en secouant la tête.

**-Mais pas méchant. Non je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.**

**-Tu te trompes.**

L'homme ne l'était pas, mais la bête si...Et le vampire, mélange des deux était une créature instable et dangereuse.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Je baissais la tête, ne pouvant supporter à cet instant le regard de Bella sur le mien. Je m'emparais du bouchon de sa bouteille pour me distraire et le fit rouler entre mes doigts.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, silence remplit de doutes, questions sans réponses, attentes non formulées...

Bella sauta sur ses pieds, ce qui me fit relever la tête.

**-On va être en retard...**

Ah oui le cours de biologie. Pour une fois que j'avais une bonne escuse pour sécher, je n'allais pas m'en priver, surtout que je ressentais un intense besoin de réflexion sur notre conversation.

Nerveux je jouais toujours avec le bouchon, beaucoup trop rapidement.

**-Je ne vais pas en sciences nat, aujourd'hui.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Un peu d'école buissonnière de temps en temps, est bon pour la santé.**

Je lui souriais cachant mon trouble derrière cette façade.

**-Eh bien, moi j'y vais.**

**-A plus, alors.**

Bella hésita, se balançant sur ses pieds. La première sonnerie la décida, la propulsant vers la porte. Moi je ne bougeais pas. Trop de questions sans réponses trottaient dans ma tête, me menaçant d'un horrible mal de crâne. J'avais besoin d'air frais, de bouger.

Je sortais, les yeux dans le vague, plongé dans les méandres de mon esprit. Sortant dehors, j'aspirais une grande goulée d'air froid. Savourant à peine la caresse du vent sur ma peau. Comme toujours me pensées s'envolèrent vers la mystérieuse humaine.

Je faillis rire en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire en mon absence. Test des groupes sanguins...Je marchais un peu, longeant la cantine, sans la voir. J'entendais deux ois, et me rapprochais surpris. Cella masculine devait appartenir à un de ces ados qui m'exaspérait, mais celle de l'adolescente m'était étrangement familière. Je tiltais, sortant du tourbillon de mes pensées. Bella ! Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Je me rapprochais en foulées souples inquiet.

**-Bella ?**

**-Que se passe t-il ? Elle est blessée ?**

A present j'étais près d'eux, et dévisageai à tour de rôle Bella, et Mike qui ne se privait pas de me maudire via son esprit.. Il bégaya visiblement embêté.

**-Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de se piquer le doigt.**

Ah c'était donc ça, elle devait faire des malaises à la vue du sang. Soulagé, je m'adressai de nouveau à elle.

**-Bella tu m'entends ?**

**-Non. Fiche le camp.**

Elle gémis, ce qui m'apprit en plus de son état qu'elle était très faible. Mais pas assez pour ne pas m'envoyer sur les roses. Je riais, mon inquiétude se dissipant un peu.

**-Je l'emmenais à l'infirmerie. Mais elle n'a pas reussi à aller plus loin.**

Bon déjà, il fallait que je me débarrasse de Mike. Il a la désagréable manie d'être toujours là quand il ne faut pas. A croire qu'il le fait exprès. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main, après tout je devais bien ça à Bella.

**-Je m'en occupe, toi retourne en cours.**

**-Non ! On me la confiée.**

Me fichant comme d'une guigne de ses pitoyables protestations, je m'accroupissais auprès de Bella. La jeune humaine était allongée à même le sol, les yeux fermés. Doucement je passais un bras dans son dos, et un derrière ses genoux, et la soulevait. Doucement je me relevais prenant soin de ne pas brusquer la frêle jeune fille, que je tenais comme une statue en cristal. Elle était si légère dans mes bras...si fragile.

**-Lâche-moi !**

Apparemment se trouver dans mes bras ne la ravissait pas. Tant pis pour elle, c'était moi ou Mike, et de nous deux j'espère quand même que son choix se porterait sur moi. Lequel protesta encore une fois. Je l'ignorais royalement.

Avec un sourire qui devait dévoiler bon nombre de mes dents, j'observais le visage de Bella, en dessous du mien.

**-Tu as une mine affreuse.**

**-Repose moi par terre.**

Elle grognait, je continuais d'avancer. La tenant à bout de bras, précautionneux.

**-Alors comme ça tu t'évanouis a la vue du sang ? **

Je doutais que pour elle ce soit amusant, mais en tout cas pour moi ça l'était.

Elle ne répondit pas, refermant ses yeux noisettes. Moi je continuais sur ma lancée.

**-Et il ne s'agit même pas du tien. **

Délicatement je dégageais un de mes bras de sous la jeune fille, la portant qu'avec un seul, pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte de l'accueil. Une vague de chaleur nous assaillit. Et la secrétaire nous sauta pratiquement dessus, épouvantée à la vision de Bella presque aussi pâle que moi et visiblement inconsciente.

**-Oh mon dieu !**

**-Elle est tombée dans les pommes pendant le cours de biologie.**

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Bella rouvrir les yeux. Ne perdant pas plus de temps à discuter avec la secrétaire, je longeais le comptoir à grands pas. Mme Cope courut devant moi pour me tenir la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, trop aimable.

L'infirmière une dame ayant passé l'âge d'avoir des petits enfants s'arracha à contrecoeur à son roman en nous voyant arriver.

Je déposais doucement Bella sur un des lits. Puis j'allais m'adosser contre un mur, aussi loin que je le pouvais de Bella. Pourquoi alors qu'un instant auparavant je la tenais dans mes bras ? Tous simplement parce que son odeur était toujours aussi exquise et me tentait toujours autant. La tenir ainsi pendant quelques minutes, n'a pas arrangé ça.

**-Rien qu'une petite perte de connaissance. On pratiquait un test sanguin en sciences nat. **

**-Ca ne rate jamais. **

La vieille dame parlait d'un ton désinvolte nous faisant deviner qu'elle en avait vu bien d'autres. J'étouffais un rire, trouvant la scène bien drôle.

**-Reste allonger un moment, petite, ça va passer.**

**-Je sais.**

Visiblement excédée Bella soupira, reprenant cependant un peu de couleur.

**-Ca t'arrive souvent ?**

**-Parfois.**

Je toussais pour cacher un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Le vampire attiré par une humaine qui s'évanouit à la vue du sang. Hum hum.

**-Tu peux retourner en cours.**

Décidément trop aimable cette infirmière.

**-Je suis censé rester avec elle.**

Utilisant mon autorité naturelle je clouais le bec à la grand mère lui arrachant une moue contrariée, mais n'insista pas.

**-Je vais chercher un peu de glace pour ton front, petite. **

L'infirmière s'éclipsa nous laissant un instant seul. Bella marmonna à mon attention.

**-Tu avais raison. **

**-C'est souvent le cas. A propose de quoi cette fois ? **

**-Sécher est bon pour la santé.**

Chose que j'ai découverte très vite. Dommage qu'elle ne m'ait pas écoutée tout à l'heure...Après un petit silence j'avouais une infime partie de mes sentiments. Mon ton était celui d'une personne confessant une faiblesse humiliante, mais n'était ce pas le cas ?

**-Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse. J'ai cru que Mike Newton s'apprêtait à aller enterrer ta dépouille dans la forêt.**

**-Ha, ha.**

**-Franchement j'ai vu des cadavres qui avaient meilleure mine. J'ai craint un instant de devoir venger ton assasinat.**

Edward Cullen spécialiste en cadavralogie. Hum hum, sérieusement elle m'avait vraiment fait peur, elle rivalisait avec moi question pâleur ! Sauf que dans mon cas c'était normal, pas dans le sien. Ce qui me fait un peu peur je dois l'avouer est que je sais que je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. S'il l'avait tué je l'aurais surement massacré sauvagement sur place...

**-Pauvre Mike. Je parie qu'il est furax.**

**-Il me déteste.**

J'avouais ça gaiement tout contente de mon petit effet. Je n'étais pas peu fière d'avoir enlevé Bella de ses mains. Et le rendre jaloux m'amusait.

**-Tu n'en sais rien.**

**-J'en suis sûr, je l'ai lu sur son visage. **

**-Comment se fait-il que tu nous aies aperçus ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le lycée ?**

Bella avait à présent repris un teint d'une couleur normale pour une humaine, et paraissait se sentir mieux. Je répondais du tac au tac.

**-J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture.**

Brisant notre paisible tranquillité, l'infirmière choisit ce moment pour réapparaître une compresse à la main. Elle la déposa avec désinvolture sur le front de Bella.

**-Tiens . Tu as repris des couleurs.**

**-Je crois que ça va.**

La demoiselle s'assit sur le bord du lit, visiblement pressé de quitter cet endroit.

Le battant s'ouvrant de nouveau, Mme Cope passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce ou nous nous trouvions.

**-Nous en avons un deuxième.**

**-Tenez je n'en ai pas besoin.**

Bondissant sur ses pieds pour libérer la place, Bella rendit sa compresse à l'infirmière. Mike entra de nouveau dans mon champ de vision, soutenant, un autre élève de notre cours de biologie; Lee Stephens. Il avait le teint jaunâtre, Bella et moi reculâmes pour leur laisser le champ libre.

Je marmonnais pas vraiment ravi.

**-Flûte. Va dans le bureau Bella.**

Elle me regarda décontenancée.

**-Fais moi confiance et file.**

M'écoutant elle ne tarda pas plus sortant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Moi juste dérrière. Ce qui m'étonna fut le fait qu'elle m'avait écoutée sans protester.

**-Tu m'as obéi, pour une fois.**

**-J'ai détecté l'odeur du sang.**

Elle fronça le nez, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de ma part. Elle devait être la seule humaine a détecter le sang. Etonnant...

Lee s'étant piqué et saignant encore un peu, j'avais préféré pour nous deux, sortir de la pièce.

-**Pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur. **

**-Pour moi si. Un mélange de rouille...et de sel. Qui me rend malade.**

Je la dévisageais, indéchiffrable et pourtant si surpris. Bella sentait l'odeur « commune » du sang. Chaque personne possède un sang dont l'odeur est unique tout comme le goût, mais un mélange présent chez chacun est comme elle la dit de la rouille et du sel. Plongé dans me pensées, je me demandais pourquoi Bella était-elle si unique ?

**-Quoi ?**

**Rien.**

Mike surgit de nouveau me ramenant totalement au présent. Il nous baleya rapidement du regard. M'observant avec une forte haine.

Accusateur il s'adressa à Bella comme un père grondant son enfant.

**-Tu m'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.**

**-Contente toi de garder tes mains dans tes poches.**

Il avait osé... ? Oh ! Ce fait n'était pas pour me plaire, bien au contraire..

**-Le test est fini, tu reviens en cours ?**

**-Tu plaisantes ? Je me retrouverais aussi sec ici !**

**-Mouais...Au fait tu es partante, pour ce week-end ? La balade à la mer ?**

Cet ado m'exécrait. Appuyé au comptoir surchargé, j'étais perdu dans la contemplation du vide, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

**-Bien sûr. C'était entendu non ? **

**-Rendez-vous au magasin de mon père, alors. A dix heures.**

Il me toisa aussitôt se voulant impressionant. Il craignait d'en avoir trop dit et que je m'invite moi-même a leur petite sortie. Ce qui aurait fait descendre son moral dans les catacombes et gaché toute la joie qu'il se faisait à l'idée d'avoir Bella à lui tout un week-end...

**-J'y serais.**

**-On se voit en gym.**

**-C'est ça.**

Tout dans l'attitude de Bella montrait son agacement et combien elle avait envie de se débarrasser de Mike, au moins autant que moi je pense. Nous laissant enfin tranquille il se dirigea enfin vers la sortie. Il détestait l'idée de laisser Bella seule en ma présence...

Il la regarda une dernière fois, une moue enfantine et boudeuse sur son visage rond. Il franchit vec une lenteur et un abatement savamment étudié le seuil du secrétariat. Lisais je du remord sur le visage fin de ma compagne ?

**-Ah la gym !**

D'une pierre deux coups, je décidais d'épargner à Bella son cours de gym, la garder plus longtemps avec moi, et me rendre encore plus détestable aux yeux de Mike.

**-Je peux arranger ça.**

J'étais de nouveau près d'elle, et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

**-Va t'asseoir et tâche d'avoir l'air malade.**

Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être une bonne actrice pour réussir parfaitement son coup. Son malaisa avait laissé de larges traces sur son visage. De nouveau vers le comptoir, je parlais doucement à la secrétaire aux flambants cheveux rouges.

**-Mme Cope ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Bella a cours de gym après, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit assez bien. En fait, je me demande si je ne devrais pas la ramener chez elle. Vous croyez que vous pouvez lui épargner cette épreuve ?**

Je la manipulais avec une facilité déconcertante, ne doutant pas un instant que la secrétaire m'aurait accordé tout ce que je lui aurais demandé sans aucune hésitation.

Elle me répondit en pépiant d'un ton aguicheur.

**-Et toi, Edward, tu as aussi besoin d'un mot d'excuse ?**

**-Non j'ai Mme Goff, elle comprendra. **

Étant donné que je ne suis encore jamais allé à un de ces cours, je pense qu'elle ne me considère plus depuis longtemps comme faisant parti de ses élèves.

**-Bon. C'est d'accord. Tu te sens mieux Bella ? **

Bella aquiesça faiblement; parfaite dans son rôle.

**-Tu es en état de marcher ou il faut que je te porte ? **

Tournant à présent le dos à la secrétaire je ne prenais plus la peine d'utiliser ma voix de velours.

**-Je me débrouillerai.**

Bella se leva prudemment, sous mon regard inquisiteur. J'étais prêt à la rattraper au moindre flanchement. Je lui tenais la porte, un sourire poli aux lèvres, mais lui adressant un regard quelque peu moqueur.

Dehors s'étalait un brouillard froid et léger, recouvrant tout le paysage.

**-Ca vaudrait presque le coup d'être malade, ne serait-ce que pour manquer la gym. Merci.**

L'ayant observée en cours de gym, je comprenais parfaitement ses paroles.

**-De rien.**

Je fixais l'horizon, les yeux plissés sous les assauts incessants de la pluie. Même mes yeux pourtant perçants, n'arrivaient pas à pénétrer dans le brouillard.

**-Tu viendras ? samedi ? **

Oserais-je croire que perçait dans sa voix une note d'espoir enthousiaste ?

**-Ou allez vous exactement ?**

La perspective de me retrouver tout un week-end avec des ados surexcités ne m'enchantait guère, mais si je voulais esquiver, il fallait que j'ai au moins une bonne escuse. Je n'allais pas dire à Bella que si je me retrouvais deux jours à ses côtés et entouré d'autres ados, je risquais d'en faire mes repas.

-A la push, First Beach pour être exacte.

Je me crispais automatiquement. La Push...Bella, mon humaine allait passer un week-end dans le repaire de chiens galeux. Elle allait être en plein dans le territoire des lycanthropes...Eh bien qu'au départ ces chiens puants soit là pour protéger les humains des vampires, ce sont des être imprévisibles, et violent et savoir Bella près d'eux me rend nerveux au possible. Surtout que je ne pourrais même pas tenter de venir l'observer de loin, histoire d'être sur que tout va bien.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Bella, lui répondant d'un ton sarcastique pour cacher ma soudaine mauvaise humeur.

**-Je ne crois pas avoir été invité.**

**-Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ?**

Bella soupira visiblement loin d'être enchanté de cette sortie.

**-Soyons sympa avec ce pauvre Mike, toi et moi. Ne le provoquons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il morde. **

Je me permettais de nouveau une plaisanterie que j'étais seule à comprendre pleinement. Ce serait le comble si l'humain mordait le vampire...

Etre opposé à Mike, ne me déplaît pas, surtout que pour l'instant, je gagne et haut la main... Ce qui me réjouis, peut être bien plus que de raison...

Bella ne partageant pas mon accès de joie, marmonna entre ses dents. J' étais au moins sûre d'une chose elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller à cette sortie. Et paraissait détester Mike presque autant que moi.

Tout en discutant nous avons continué à marcher, atteignant à présent le parking. Bella tournant à gauche, en direction de sa camionette, je la tirais sèchement en arrière par son coupe-vent.

**-Ou crois tu aller comme ça ?**

Mon ton offensé, je pense exprimait clairement mes intentions.

**-Ben à la maison...**

**-J'ai promis de te ramener saine et sauve chez toi. Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état ?**

Vive les bonnes escuses ! Grâce à cette escuse toute prête et mon ton savamment indigné je m'apprêtais à passer encore quelques minutes avec mon humaine.

**-Quel état ? Et ma voiture ? **

**-Alice te la déposera après les cours. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, je l'entraînais vivement vers ma propre voiture.

**-Lâche moi ! **

Sourd à ses cris de protestation, je continuais de la traîner vers ma volvo. Une fois à la portière, je la libérais enfin. Et elle s'affala dessus, paraissant m'en vouloir.

**-Quelle délicatesse !**

**-C'est ouvert.**

Je m'installais derrière le volant absolument pas perturbé par ses regards noirs.

**-Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer chez moi toute seule !**

La pluie à présent beaucoup plus forte, trempais Bella, et n'ayant pas mis sa capuche, ses longs cheveux lui dégoulinaient dans le dos. Trouvant cette vision bien trop troublante et l'idée que Bella tombe malade ne me plaisant guère, je baissais la fenêtre, me penchant vers elle.

**-Monte Bella**

Voyant sa reticence evidente, et craignant qu'elle ne tente de s'échapper, j'ajoutais catégorique et sans aucune délicatesse.

**-Je te jure que je te traînerais là-bas par la tignasse s'il le faut. **

Son visage furieux m'apprit sans que j'ai à le deviner, ses sentiments à mon égard. Ainsi elle avait l'air d'un chaton à demi-noyé. Elle monta enfin dans ma voiture, complètement trempée. Elle lâcha enfin avec raideur.

**-Tout cela est inutile.**

Je ne répondis pas, laissant passer la crise. Elle est têtue, je suis pire, et j'ai plus d'un siècle derrière moi.Je tripotais les boutons de ma volvo, augmentant le chauffage pour qu'elle ne tombe pas plus malade qu'elle ne l'était et baissant le volume du lecteur cd. Nous sortîmes du parking sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Bella affichait une mine renfrognée, et ne paraissait pas prête à me pardonner cette épisode. Soudain son visage s'alluma alors qu'elle s'exclamait surprise.

**-Clair de lune ? **

**-Tu connais Debussy ? **

J'étais au moins autant, sinon plus éberlué qu'elle.

**-Pas bien. Ma mère est une fan de classique, je ne reconnais que mes morceaux préférés. **

**-C'est également l'un de mes favoris. **

Le regard fixé sur le pare-brise, je me plongeais dans mes pensées, écoutant avec toujours autant de ravissement le piano. Oublié l'accès d'emportement de tout à l'heure, pour laisser place à une douce quiétude. Je brisais le silence soudainement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur Bella et sa mère qui me paraissait très interessante.

**-De quoi ta mère a-t-elle l'air ?**

J'étudiais à présent Bella avec curiosité, me demandant, si celle qui lui avait donnée la vie lui ressemblait, au niveau du caractère, et du physique.

**-Elle me ressemble beaucoup, en plus jolie.**

Je haussais un sourcil perplexe, pour moi imaginer qu'une humaine soit plus belle que Bella me paraissait improbable. Elle continua son explication. Me taisant je l'écoutais très intéressé.

**-Je tiens pas mal de Charlie en fait. Elle est plus extravertie, plus courageuse que** **moi. Irresponsable, un peu excentrique. Sa cuisine est imprévisible. Je l'adore.**

Soudain Bella se tut, la tristesse qu'exprimaient ses prunelles me surprenant. Je pris de nouveau la parole, pour lui poser une question dont je savais que la réponse me frustrerait.

**-Quel âge as-tu Bella ? **

Nous étions arrivés chez elle, et j'avais arrêté ma voiture, accordant à l'humaine toute mon attention.

Paraissant surprise de ma question, elle me répondit.

**-Dix-sept ans. **

Elle avait l'âge ou j'ai été mordu. J'avais moi aussi dix-sept ans, lorsque Carlisle pour me sauver, me transforma...Bella était si jeune ! Moi j'ai plus de 100 ans...L'âge d'être son arrière grand-père... Devrai-je culpabiliser pour ce que je ressens pour elle ? De la façon dont je pense à elle ? Tout est si confus...

Ne voulant pas montrer à Bella combien sa réponse me m'était mal à l'aise, je lui répondais d'un ton réprobateur.

**-Tu fais plus.**

Ma « remontrance » eut pour effet de déclencher son rire mélodieux, me surprenant. Je haussais un sourcil.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

**-Ma mère passe son temps à répéter que j'avais trente-cinq ans à ma naissance et que je suis un peu plus dans la force de l'âge chaque année. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit adulte. **

Son soupir me fit comprendre que si elle était si mature c'était surement parce que en fait c'était elle l'adulte dans la famile. Si j'ai bien compris sa mère est plutôt insouciante et immature.

**-Toi non plus tu n'as pas beaucoup l'allure d'un lycéen.**

J'éludais sa remarque en lui adressant une grimace contrite et changeais habilement de sujet.

**-Pourquoi ta mère à t-elle épousé Phil ?**

On avait abordé le sujet deux mois plus tôt, et cette question me titillait.

**-Elle...elle n'est pas très mûre, pour son âge. Je crois que Phil lui donne l'impression d'être plus jeune. Et puis, elle est folle de lui.**

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser une question sans réponse. Je la questionnais de nouveau, curieux de connaître son avis.

**-Tu approuves ? **

**-Quelle importance ? Je veut qu'elle soit heureuse...Et il est ce dont elle a envie.**

**-C'est très généreux...Je me demande...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Pousserait-elle la courtoisie à te rendre la pareille ? Quel que soit le garçon que tu choisisses ?**

Suis je fou ? Culotté ça c'est sûr, et pourtant je veux cette réponse. J'aimerais l'avoir de son point de vue, mais...Sa mère paraît lui ressembler...

Mon regard sonda le sien avec intensité y cherchant des réponses.

**-Je..je crois. Mais c'est elle la mère, après tout. C'est un peu différent. **

**-Alors pas un type trop effrayant, j'imagine.**

Pourquoi est ce que je pose des questions dont j'ai peur d'avoir la réponse ?

**-Qu'entends tu par là ? Des piercings sur toute le figure, et une collection de tatouages ?**

**-C'est une des définitions possibles du mot **

Elle plaisanta ne comprenant pas ce que cette question impliquait pour moi.

**-Quelle est la tienne ?**

J'éludais de nouveau pour lui poser LA question qui m'intéressait le plus. Un vague sourire etira mes lèvres.

**-Pense tu que **_**je **_**pourrais passer pour effrayant ?**

Elle médita un instant, de trop longues secondes pour moi...

**-Euh..oui si tu le voulais.**

Si mon coeur battait encore je suis sur qu'il se serait serré

**-As-tu peur de moi, là, maintenant ?**

C'est pas malin ça...Tu t'enfonce toi même mon vieux...Je veuuuuuuuux savoir...

**-Non.**

Elle me répondit sans réfléchir du tac au tac et mon air sérieux laissa place à un sourire...Que je perdis vite en entendant sa question.

**-Et toi, va tu me parler de ta famille ? Elle doit être bien plus intéressante que la mienne.**

Aussitôt je retrouvais ma prudence naturelle, répondant en monosyllabe.

**-Que veut tu savoir ?**

**-Les Cullens t'ont adopté ? **

**-Oui.**

Bella hésita une seconde, seblant indécise quand à la prochaine question qu'elle me poserait.

**-Qu'est t-il arrivé à tes parents ? **

**-Ils sont morts il y a bien des années.**

Un siècle environ...Peu avant ma transformation...

**-Désolée.**

**-Je ne m'en souviens pas bien. Carlisle et Esmée les ont remplacés depuis si longtemps. **

**-Et tu les aimes.**

Affirmation que je n'avais pas besoin de confirmer.

**-Oui. Je doute qu'il y ait meilleures personnes au monde.**

Et je le pense, grâce à eux j'ai une famille, une raison de vivre, des gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime. Je leurs dois tant...

**-Tu en as beaucoup de chance. **

**-J'en suis conscient. **

**-Et ton frère et ta soeur ?**

Bon là ça devenait dangereux, il allait falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour changer de sujet...Jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule du tableau de bord, je regardais ensuite Bella, taquin.

**-Mon frère et ma soeur, sans parler de Jasper et Rosalie, vont être furieux si je les fais languir sous l'averse.**

**-Désolée. Il faut que tu y ailles.**

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir, mais je n'avais pa le choix... Deja je doutais que si son père nous trouvait, il apprécierait pas vraiment. Et surtout, j'allais avoir de nouveau le droit à un interrogatoire si je les faisais attendre.

**-De ton côté, tu préfères surement récupérer ta camionette avant que le chef Swann rentre, histoire de ne pas avoir à mentionner le petit incident de tout à l'heure.**

**-Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant. Il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets à Forks.**

J'éclatais de rire, amusé par le ton ronchonnant de Bella est surtout du paradoxe. Pour elle, aucun de ces secrets ne pouvaient être cachés à son père. Mais pour moi et les miens, notre vie n'était que secrets.

**-Amuse toi bien à la mer...joli temps pour bronzer.**

Elle suivit mon regard et comprit sans avoir besoin de réfléchir que je faisais allusion la pluie battante.

**-Je te vois demain?**

Deux options, je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, ou alors..non ...vraiment ? Espère t-elle me revoir demain ? Je ne suis donc pas le seul de nous deux, a devenir accro à nos moments de rencontres ?

**-Non. Emmett et moi avons décidé de nous octroyer un week-end précoce. **

Rectification, Emmett a décidé de partir chasser dès le vendredi, et m'a quelque peu forcé la main pour que je l'accompagne...Mais bon trois jours de chasse ne me feront pas de mal, et je commence à trouver inquiétant ma dependance à la présence de Bella.

**-Qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?**

**-Une randonnée du côté des Goat Rocks, au sud du mont Rainier.**

**-Ah bon. Profites en bien.**

Sa tentative de feindre l'enthousiasme ne me trompa pas une seule seconde, et je ressentis une bouffée de joie à cette idée. Elle était déçue de ne pas me voir le lendemain ?...

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser à Bella une dernière taquinerie, avant de la laisser partir.

**-Accepterais-tu de me rendre un service ce week-end ?**

Je me tournais vers elle plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je tentais de reproduire le regard que nous fait Carlisle ou Esmée inimitable évidemment...Regard qui vous fait sentir, très très petit et vous ôte toute envie de désobéir.

**-Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es de ces personnes qui attirent les accidents comme un aimant. Alors...tâche de ne pas tomber dans l'eau ni de te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?**

C'est que je tiens à elle moi. Et ce week-end, je ne pourrais pas la protéger...Si à cause de ces crétins de cabots puants il lui arrive quelque chose...

Bella me lançant un regard furieux, je lui répondais d'un sourire en coin. Elle aboya ses derniers mots, tout en bondissant sous la pluie. Elle claqua la portière avec forte violence, apparemment ma demande ne lui avait pas plut.

**-On verra !**

Bizarrement malgré les derniers mots qu'elle m'adressa, c'est avec bonne humeur que je partais.

_Je venais de comprendre, que mes sentiments avaient leurs jumeaux...Et les papillons qui j'ai l'impression ont élus domicile en moi sont surement la cause de cette découverte. _

_A làlà qu'est ce qu'il a été long à écrire ce chapitre --" J'ai cru que jamais j'arriverais à le finir " Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Theriel: ** Alors alors, je vais essayer de te répondre sans me tromper. Effectivement je pense que des protecteurs, il n'y alors que Sam, mais Edward ne le sait pas. Il sait juste qu'il a des lycanthropes dans le coin.

Pour Mike, Bella, lui dit de garder ses mains dans les poches ses pensées étant « je le trouvais bien empressé d'enlacer ma taille. » Et je ne crois pas qu'il se soit déjà piqué le doigt. De plus Edward arrive après, il n'a rien vu, il entend juste ça, et evidement il en tire des conclusions hâtives, il est jaloux )

Merci DDD

**turimulla; **Hihi, je ne peux que te remercier pour ton compliment qui me fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis très contente, que ma version te plaise, je sais que c'est pas original de réécrire fascination du point de vue d'Edward, mais j'ai voulue essayer quand même '' Voilà la suite D

**coco-kaukau: **Merci, merci j'essaye de me mettre vraiment dans la peau d'Edward, comprendre comment il pense, pourquoi il réagit ainsi...Voilà le chapitre 6 ;)

**Arya15: ** Contente de te revoir , Je suis contente que t'apprécie.

C'est une prof d'EPS, parce que franchement j'imagine très mal Edward aller en cours de sport.

Oui j'ai vu ça en vérifiant un truc dans le milieu du livre, pff je suis nulle XD mais je vais me rattraper promis, plus tard je vais le mettre lorsqu'ils se racontent leurs rencontres Hahaha j'ai déjà une très bonne idée, de ses réactions et sentiments.

Oki d'acc ça marche ;)

Je te remercie pour tes compliments et encouragements, je vais essayer, de ne plus oublier de trucs et de rester bien fidèle au livre !

Biz )

**XxjustinblainxX: ** Ca me fait plaisir ) T'inquiète pas, j'apprécie evidement beaucoup les compliments, mais les critiques sont aussi les bienvenues, elle me permettront de progresser Oui je comprends que ça puisse être perturbant...

Oh michiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Bah le voilà en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que le 5 !!

**Sarah: ** Je vais prendre la grosse tête avec tant de compliment moi !! Hihi merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant )

Je vais rougiir... ;)

ps: décidément tu veux vraiment que je devienne aussi rouge qu'une toma te ? D

Poutouw !

**Anachan59: ** hey ma belle Je suis très contente que tu m'ai lue et surtout apprécié ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors là c'est vraiment THE compliment ! Hihi, je n'arriverais jamais à la cheville de Stephenie Meyer, mais ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir que tu me dise ça ) Ah bah super alors, parce que la voilà ;)

Bisous Ana-chan59 ))))

**tite bulle brine:** ma puuuuuuuuuuuuuuce, je t'ai gardée pour la fin exprès

Ha, bah c'est super si t'aime mon premier chapitre, je commence bien ! Hé oui, il fait un peu peur au début Doudou, mais après t'inquiète il devient trop choupinounet, mais il fait encore peur parfois --''''' J'méclate trop à écrire cette fic !! Le 5 c'e doit être le plus long, vraiment énorme, j'ai trop mis un temps fou à l'écrire ! Bah oui, mais tes chaps sont géniaux, et t'en a mis plein Ah la secrétaire un petit trip personnel ! A làlà, Mr Nounours, il est trop chou cet adorable boulet. T'inquiète je retiens la bête !

C'est chou hein nyeux pleins de nétoiles mdr ) Doudou va t'engager pour que tu aide Alice, dans la prédiction de la prochaine catastrophe qui va arriver à Bella XD beuhahahaha c'tétalon libertin, quel mâle hein tite bulle ?

Je le fais même pas exprès d'abord O, c'est ainsi lol nous allons tous finir sous les crocs de Rosalie TT''

Ahhhhh bah tu vois, tu va finir par l'aimer Doudou !! Et grâce à moi en plus ! extrêmement fière

beuhahahah toi et tes fantasmes sur ce très cher doc ;)

Oh michi, oui c'est chou hein '')

Oui moi aussi elle me fait peur la blonde de service --'' C'est vrai que c'est le genre de fille avec qui je serias toujours en train de me battre, si on était obligées de se côtoyer, mais j'ai rien de spécial contre elle, au fil des lignes j'ai appris à la connaître Mais disons que je l'imaginais bien agir et dire ça lol fallait que quelqu'un est le mauvais rôle XD

Esmée, la maman de tout le monde )

Poutoux war the returrrrrrrnn mdr on replonge P

Sadique ! Ca n'aurait rien donné, vu que les autres l'auraient arrêté largement avant, surtout Emmett.

Hihihi merci beaucoup )

ah oui le « spécialiste en cadravalogie » j'ai pas pu me retenir, j'avais vraiment trop envie de le mettre '' encore un de mes délires )

Nannnnnnnnnn touche pas à Doudou oh !! T'inquiète pas tu va avoir ta vengeance dans ce chapitre ;)

Pour te consoler, voici le sixième chapitre !! Et en plus il t'es dédié tout spécialement, étant donné que tu adore Emmett et que tu n'aime pas Edward, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! ;D

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Aimant à dangers**

Emmett et moi faisions nos adieux à notre famille. Les baisers langoureux entre les deux mariés s'éternisant, je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Pour moi les adieux étaient déjà terminés. Nul besoin de passer trois heures en embrassade alors qu'on ne partaient que trois jours tout les deux. Pourquoi juste tout les deux ? Déjà parce que Carlisle ne peut manquer un jour son travail, sous peine d'en mourir. Syndrome de la dépendance du travail. Et puis si on partaient tous en même temps notre absence serait trop remarquée. Les professeurs souffrent deja assez de nos fréquentes absences et heures d'écoles buissonnière. Mais le but de cette sortie entre frères est simplement de se retrouver un peu tout les deux. Emmett et moi aimons de temps en temps nous couper du monde dans lequel nous vivons, nous couper quelque jours de notre famille aussi. Mon frère bien que bourrin et peu délicat me connaît énormément. Emmett sait qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas comme «d'habitude». Il m'a donc imposé carrément cette chasse. Croyez moi quand il veut vous imposer quelque chose vous ne résistez pas, et capitulez tout de suite. Bref pour en revenir à la situation après une énième promesse de revenir vite, de penser à elle, entrecoupé de baisers sonores, Rose lache enfin Emmett. Moi je n'ai le droit qu'a un regard noir et des pensées m'indiquant clairement combien son ego en souffre que son chéri préfère passer trois jours avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle. Je sors sur le perron sous le regard tendre d' Esmée qui ne peut s'empêcher des recommandations.

**-Vous ne ferez pas les fous hein ? Pas de cascades, de prises de risque insensés ! Si l'un de vous revient blessé vous savez ce que je vous ferait ! **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerai le gros boulet !**

Évidemment ce fut ce moment que choisi mon très cher frère pour me rejoindre et j'esquivais in extremis un coup visant mon ventre je pense. Esmée nous faisant les gros yeux on partit enfin. Comme de enfants on se bourraient de coups à assommer un cheval tout le long du trajet menant à l'extérieur de la ville puis la forêt. Une fois que l'on fût sur d'être assez éloignés de toute trace de civilisation on entama une course. Comme toujours je gagnais, étant plus rapide et léger que mon frère. Je ne manquais pas de savourer ma vistoire bruyamment, ce qui se finit en un roulé boulé et un combat de catch. Rire ainsi et m'amuser comme un gosse me fit un bien énorme. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à oublier...Bella...je l'avais laissé seule...Elle allait passer tout un week-end avec cet idiot de Mike et d'autres ados tout aussi inintéressants. Mais le plus éprouvant pour moi était de savoir qu'ils allaient à la Push. Territoire strictement ennemi, ou je n'ai pas le droit de ne serait-ce que m'approcher au risque de voir se jeter sur moi une bande de louveteaux enragés. Et paradoxe très inquiétant, les lycanthropes sont là pour protéger les humains des attaques vampiriques. Cependant ce sont des humains instables, violents et incontrôlables. Et j'ai peur que Bella et sa maladresse exceptionnelle, ne tombe sur un lycanthrope particulièrement de mauvais poil ou...

**-Aïe ! Imbécile, tu veux que je te fasse regretter le jour ou t'es venu au monde ! **

Emmett venait d'interrompre très peu galamment ma réflexion. Je me retrouvais plaqué par terre sous un ours qui se marrait comme un dingue et je crachais tout en fulminant les brins d'herbe que Monsieur avait eu la gentillesse d'introduire dans ma bouche. Lui promettant divers menace de mort précédées d'heures infiniment longues et douloureuses de torture. Je n'eus en réponse qu'un rire fantomatique. Soupirant je me mis moi aussi à courir pour rejoindre mon frère. Je n'eus pas de mal à le rattraper. J'abandonnais rapidement mes promesses de meurtres en voyant Emmett qui se battait contre un égal. Comme toujours j'observais un instant mon frère, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle. Voir Emmett chasser et quelque chose d'assez mémorable. Abandonnant ses manières un peu pataudes, il prend alors une grace sauvage et devient aussi dangereux que les ours contre lesquels il se bat. Riant il fait tourner un moment la pauvre bête particulièrement énervée avant de la plaquer au sol en un brusque coup de pied tuant net l'animal. Le craquement sinistre m'apprit qu'il lui avait probablement briser la nuque. L'odeur de sang excitant mes instincts sauvages, je devenais bête...Feulant de plaisir à l'idée de tuer, je bandais mes muscles ,mes canines dépassant de mes lèvres. Je sentais le venin suinter sur mes dents et prenait une posture d'attaque. Nous nous trouvions pil poil sur un territoire appartenant à un clan d'ours et peu après je vis une énorme femelle se précipiter vers moi. Ses mouvements si lents m'arrachaient un rire bestial. Je n'étais plus Edward, lycéen, humain d'apparence. J'étais un prédateur en chasse, carnassier allant abattre sa proie. Je ne pris le temps de jouer avec l'ours. J'avais faim. Je me jetais sauvagement dessus. Mes crocs trouvèrent sans chercher la jugulaire de l'animal qu'il perforèrent. Enfin...le sang coulait à présent à flot dans ma gorge. Mes pupilles comme celles de mon frère devait à présent être d'un rouge sang qu'elles arboraient quelques minutes encore après qu'on ait finis de se rassasier.

Cette scène du vendredi se répéta encore à divers moments de la journée et de la nuit jusqu'au dimanche. Lorsque l'on ne buvait pas le sang d'animaux étant principalement des ours, nous traquions nos futures proies. Ou alors on se battaient. Je dois avouer qu'il y a quelques coups que j'ai mérité. Je ne profitais pas de notre chasse pleinement, mon esprit étant trop occupé par mon humaine. Bella était si fascinante...Plusieurs fois Emmett me rabroua me reprochant de ne pas l'écouter ou mon manque d'attention. Le dimanche matin nous décidions de rentrer d'un commun accord. Nous avions largement assez chassés, et tout deux avions uneforte envie de retrouver nos proches. Moi tout particulièrement...J'étais agité tout le long du retour, excité à l'idée de peut être la revoir et inquiet. Seul Dieu pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de ma si précieuse et fragile humaine. Je me forçais cependant à rester la journée entière avec ma famille. Je leur causais déjà assez de soucis en ce moment. . Lundi je n'allais pas en cours comme mes frères et soeurs. C'était un des très rares jours ou le soleil avait décidé de se montrer.

Mes crissements de dents ne trompèrent personne, tous savaient ce qui me rendait si nerveux. A la fin de la journée, je m'éclipsais de nouveau. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention des autres. Pour la discrétion je prenais ma Volvo. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Bella. Ne pas l'avoir vue aujourd'hui me rendait fou.

J'arrivais très vite chez elle. Un instant me suffit pour apprendre par l'esprit de son père qu'elle était à Port Angeles avec des amies. Angela, Tyler et Jessica. Bien. Apparemment elle était encore en vie pour l'instant. Néanmoins j'avais un étrange presentiment, comme si le fait qu'elle soit revenu de son week-end sans être blessée impliquait qu'il lui arrive forcément quelque chose maintenant...Je roulais bien au dessus des vitesses maximales autorisées et arrivait très vite à Port Angeles. Ne pouvant faire comme si je croisais «par hasard» Bella, pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, je préférais surveiller l'esprit de Jessica, si mon humaine ne les avaient pas quittées son amie saurait me renseigner. Les pensées de la demoiselle n'étant que robes, chaussures, bagues, sac à mains...Je perdis quelque peu le contact. Un instant plus tard je me maudissais. Bella, les avaient quittées...Elle était partie de son côté. Sondant l'esprit de l'humaine aussi précisément que possible je vis une bibliothèque dans son esprit. Fébrile, mon regard virevoltait sur chaque personne présente dans la rue, et je cherchais **son** odeur. Je me forçais à ne pas démarrer en trombe. Je bouillonnais intérieurement...Etait je inquiet pour rien ? Rien ne me prouvait qu'elle était déjà en danger..Je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner, et dès que j'arrivais à proximité de la boutique je sus qu'elle n'y était pas entrée. Un claquement de langue agacé m'échappa. Comment allais je pouvoir la retrouver maintenant avant qu'elle ne se mette dans un pétrin complet ? Réflechissant un instant j'en vins à la conclusion que Bella visiblement partie vers le sud, serait obligée de revenir sur ses pas. Etrangement anxieux sans aucune raison valable, je scannais les esprits de toutes les personnes passant par là cherchant quelqu'un qui l'aurait aperçue, pouvant me renseigner sur l'endroit ou était Bella. La nuit tombant j'étais de plus en plus inquiet. J'étais prêt à continuer à pied, il fallait que je la retrouve...Et soudain...En sondant les esprits de plusieurs hommes passants par là je la vis. Bella...Son visage...Un grognement menaçant sortit de ma gorge quand je vis leur projet, et il en fallut de peu que je ne réduise mon volant en miettes sous la rage soudaine et incontrôlable...Bella ses hommes voulaient lui faire du mal...Il pensais pouvoir profiter d'elle dans une ruelle sombre, avant de la tuer et d'abandonner son cadavre brisé...Je voyais dans leurs esprits des images insoutenables et je sentis une fureur destructrice s'emparer de moi...Leurs mains sur le corps de Bella, ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire...Je m'efforçais de garder le contrôle de moi-même de ne pas céder à mes instincts bestiaux. Je faisais à peine attention à ne pas écraser les quelques piétons présents...Il fallait que j'arrive vite...La trouver, pour la sauver...Une ruelle sombre...là des silhouettes s'engouffrant de chaque côtés...Je tremblais de rage et manqua d'écraser un des hommes en trouvant enfin Bella. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Isabella sautant en plein milieu de la route, je l'évitais d'un brusque coup de volant, m'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle. A présent ils ne pourraient plus la piéger. J'ouvrais la portière et mon ordre claqua dans la nuit.

**-Grimpe !**

Bella s'exécuta avec rapidité et sauta sur le siège passager en claquant la portière. Un poids énorme me fut délesté à ce moment. Elle était en sécurité à présent...Enfin une sécurité bien relative vu qu'elle était en ma compagnie...Ma volvo apprécia peut mon départ en trombe, après un demi-tour j'accélérais un peu trop vite et forçait une embardée aux agresseurs ahuris de Bella, cette vision me fit serrer les poings, mes dents crissant dangereusement. Je sentais le venin glisser...sinuesement sur mes canines qui ne demandaient qu'a perforer les peaux si vulnérables, les veines pleines de sang...Je secouais la tête pour chasser ses pensées trop dangereuses. Je tachais de me calmer en me concentrant sur la route et nous filions presto vers le port. Je voulais nous éloigner au plus vite de ses hommes. A présent c'était pour leurs vies que je faisais ça...

**-Attache ta ceinture !**

Je ne voulais pas que Bella se blesse pendant que je la sauvais tout de même ! Je tentais de me calmer, mais son odeur si entêtante...si délicieuse ne m'aidait guère.

Elle s'attacha et je pris un brusque virage à gauche, accélérant encore et grillant tout les feux se trouvant sur notre route. J'étais dans une colère noire et n'arrivait pas à me calmer, mes pulsions meurtrières menaçant de l'emporter à tout moment.

**-Ca va ?**

**-Non.**

Après ma réplique cinglante Bella se tut. J'avais à peine conscience de son regard posé sur moi. Me forçant à reporter toute mon attention sur la route, uniquement la route...Une fois qu'on eut quitté la ville je tentais de m'adresser à elle, ma voix était tendue et je l'espérais ne trahissait pas ma rage.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

Sa voix faible plus aigue que la normale m'alerta

**-Tu n'as rien ? **

**-Non.**

Mon dieu quel soulagement...Néanmoins j'éprouvais toujours haine et fureur incontrôlables.

**-Distrais-moi s'il te plaît.**

**-Pardon ?**

Je poussais un bref soupir, fermait les yeux et me pinçant l'arrête du nez tentait de m'adresser à elle avec une voix calme et posée.

**-Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, même des bêtises, jusqu'à ce que je me calme.**

Ce n'était pas prêt d'être gagné...Enfin sa voix et sa présence agissait quand même. L'avoir près de moi me permettait de contrôler ma partie non humaine.

**-Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley**.

Mes lèvres frémirent, en un semblant de sourire. Cette idée était plaisante...Je voulais connaître les raisons de Bella pour vouloir la mort de cet imbécile.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. Soit il est marteau, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir failli me tuer quand...bref, tu es au courant. Visiblement, il croit que le bal est un bon moyen pour ça. Du coup j'ai pensé que si je mettais sa vie en danger nous serions à égalité, et qu'il cesserait de s'excuser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut être s'il me fiche ka paix. Sauf que je vais sans doute bousiller sa Sentra. Et s'il n'a plus de voiture; il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal de fin d'année et...**

Mais quel culot. Je ne croyais pas qu'un humain puisse être aussi entêté et dans l'erreur. Prétentieux en plus. Si elle l'écrase je ne serais pas là pour le sauver lui. Sentant que Bella commençait à s'essouffler je l'interrompais un peu plus calme.

**-J'en ai entendu parler**

**-Quoi ! Bon sang, si j'arrive à le paralyser de la tête aux pieds, il n'ira pas au bal non plus. **

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux, tournant mon regard vers Bella.

**-Ca va mieux ? **

**-Ce n'est pas terrible.**

Calé contre l'appui-tête, je fixai le plafond, figé. Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle sur mes humeurs...Nous chuchotions tout deux sans aucune raison...

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Parfois j'ai du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Bella. **

Je lançais un coup d'oeil au dehors et sentant la rage s'immiscer de nouveau en moi, je me retournais vers Bella.

**-Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourne là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces...**

Je baissais la tête essayant de maîtriser la colère qui me rongeait.

**-Enfin j'essaye de m'en convaincre. **

**-Oh.**

Bella paraissait choquée. Etait-ce ma réaction ? Mon attitude agressive ? Mes paroles ? Ou état-ce le contre-coup du choc ? N'importe qui serait choqué...

De nouveau le silence entre nous...Lourd chargé de sens, laissant planer des questions sans réponses. Chacun attendait que l'autre parle.

**-Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter.**

Je regardais l'heure, plus de dix-huit heures trente, cela faisait un moment que mon humaine avait quittée ses amis, et bien que l'envie de la garder pour moi seul était extrêmement tentante, je devais m'assurer que les deux autres demoiselles allaient bien. Toujours muet je mettais le contact et faisait demi-tour. Mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour que je puise localiser Angela et Jessica. Roulant et zigzaguant sans aucune difficulté entre les voitures nous arrivâmes rapidement de nouveau en ville. Je me forçais à me concentrer pour localiser les deux humaines. J'avais enfin réussi à retrouver un calme relatif et les pensées de Jessica m'apparurent dans trop de mal. Bien la Bella Italia...Je me garais non loin ayant repéré les deux humaines qui se rongeaient les sangs pour Bella. Je m'apprêtais à quitter la voiture lorsque Bella m'interrompit d'une question qu'elle ne finit pas...

**-Comment savais-tu ou...**

Cette humaine à la fâcheuse manie de poser LES questions qu'il ne faut pas. Mentir n'est pas une chose que j'apprécie et bien que maîtrisant le mensonge, je ne suis pas un as dans cet art.

**-Ou va tu ?**

**-Je t'emmène dîner.**

Je souris, sa surprise m'amusant. Bon d'accord mis à part le fait que je veux être sur qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle le ventre vide, j'y éprouve aussi un intérêt personnel...Je l'attendais sur le trottoir le temps qu'elle arrive à se dépêtrer de sa ceinture puis me rejoindre. Ma mauvaise humeur reprenant le dessus j'adressais à Bella une menace qui, et je n'avais réussi à faire mieux était à peine voilée.

**-Va prévenir Jessica et Angela avant que je ne doive les sauver elles aussi. Je ne suis pas certain que j'arriverai à me retenir si je tombe une nouvelle fois sur tes potes. **

Bella ne bougea pas, hélant ses amies en agitant les bras. Elle se précipitèrent vers elle. Je ne montrais aucune émotion en sentant leur soulagement de retrouver Bella saine et sauve, se muer en surprise en s'apercevant de ma présence à ses côtés. Je me coupais rapidement de leurs pensées, portant mon attention et mon regard sur la seule, dont les pensées me restaient comme toujours inaccessibles...

**-Ou était tu passée ? **

Je jetais à peine un regard à Jessica qui soupçonneuse passait de Bella à moi. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle imaginait.

**-Je me suis perdue. Et puis j'ai rencontré Edward.**

Son ton penaud et presque coupable, était vraiment trop craquant...Portant mon regard sur les deux amies de Bella, je prenais ma voix de velours, technique de manipulation empruntée à ma très chère soeur.

**-Ca vous dérange si je me joins à vous ? **

Je n'eus en réponse tout d'abord que des regards ahuris, et des pensées chaotiques.

J'allais devoir attendre qu'elles reprennent leurs esprits. Jessica finit quand même par marmotter une réponse.

**-Euh...bien sûr que non.**

**-En fait, Bella nous avons dîné en t'attendant. **

**-C'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas faim. **

**-Je crois que tu devrais manger un morceau. Ca vous ennuie si je ramène Bella plus tard ? Comme ça vous n'aurez pas a attendre qu'elle ait fini son repas.**

La situation ne pouvait pas être plus plaisante pour moi à présent. J'allais avoir Bella pour moi tout seul un bon moment. Jessica et Angela ayant déjà dînées , on allaient se retrouver plus que tout les deux. Tant mieux, j'avais quelques questions à poser à ma très chère humaine...

**-Euh...Non.**

Je ne demandais l'accord de ses amies que par politesse bien sûr, je m'en serais bien passé. Jessica se mordilla la lèvre lançant des regards interrogatifs à Bella. Elle se demandait si cela n'embêtait pas la demoiselle de rester avec moi, et manger en ma compagnie. L'impatience commençant à me gagner, je regardais les trois filles tour à tour, pour les forcer à me répondre. Angela répondit alors, avant de nous saluer et de partir au bras de Jessica.

**-D'accord. A demain, Bella...Edward. **

Merveilleux, nous étions enfin seuls, et presque tranquilles. Presque, car pour l'instant Jessica nous fixait de la voiture, agitant la main vers Bella. Je devinais sans mal qu'elle était rongée par la curiosité et que toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête formeraient un vrai interogatoire, le lendemain. Je plaignais ma pauvre humaine, mais j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle répondrait à son amie. Bella se tourna vers moi, me fixant.

**-Franchement je n'ai pas faim. **

**-Fais moi plaisir. **

Si elle croyait que j'allais la laisser partir comme ça, alors que je l'avais à sa merci...

Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'approchais du restaurant, et lui tenais la porte ouverte, mettant fin à toute tentative de protestation. Bella poussa un soupir résigné et entra. La salle loin d'être pleine étant donné que la saison n'avait pas encore commencé ici, offrait un minimum de tranquillité. La propriétaire, nous repérant aussitôt, s'approcha de nous, nous saluant chaleureusement. Ses pensées étaient flatteuses à mon égard, mais ne m'intéressait pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse concocter des plans, ou propositions à me soumettre, je lui faisait remarquer courtoisement que j'étais accompagné.

**-Nous sommes deux. **

Seulement à ce moment là, la patronne offrit un regard à ma compagne. Je fronçais imperceptiblement un sourcil en entendant ses remarques non prononcées. Bella banale ? Même pas jolie ? Je me forçais à rester impénétrable, bien que ses pensées, m'agacent énormément. Elle nous conduisis, vers le centre de la salle, à une table pour quatre. Je secouais alors la tête, non satisfait de son choix.

**-Vous n'avez rien de plus intime ? **

Bella et la propriétaire affichait toute deux des mines éberluées, come si refuser une table était un geste pratiquement inconcevable. Ou était-ce ma demande ? Pour une fois que je pouvais passer un moment avec Bella en tête à tête; je n'allais pas m'en priver. Et notre discussion ne devait pas être entendue par d'autres oreilles, on ne sait jamais, si elle m'entraîne de nouveau sur des sujets épineux.

**-Bien sûr.**

Conciliante, elle nous conduisit de l'autre coté d'un paravent, dans un endroit de la pièce divisé en alcôves, toutes vides. Juste ce qui nous fallait.

**-Ca vous va ? **

**-Parfait ? **

Je la rassurais et la congédiais après un dernier sourire, pressé de pouvoir entamer la discussion. Je ne fis pas attention à l'état de choc dans lequel elle sembla être un instant avant de s'éloigner chancelante.

**-Euh...la serveuse sera là dans une minute. **

**-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens. Ce n'est pas du jeu. **

Nous étions à présent assis, et je regardais étonné Bella, qui venait de me surprendre par son ton de reproche. Que faisais je donc qui pouvait lui déplaire ?

**-Faire quoi ?**

**-Les éblouir ainsi. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines. **

Je dus prendre un air très peu intelligent, tant j'étais ébahi. Moi j'éblouissais ?! Je savais évidemment qu'étant un vampire, je bénéficiais de leur beauté et de certains dons innés de séduction, mais quand même...Rosalie, éblouit continuellement les humains par sa beauté sculpturale, parfaite. Moi je suis plus discret...franchement je restais suspicieux sur ce point. Bella s'énerva, irritée par mon comportement idiot, ou peut être par ce qu'elle croyait que je faisais exprès de ne pas comprendre.

**-Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu es quand même conscient de l'effet que tu produis!**

Il est vrai que je m'attire souvent des commentaires très appréciateurs de la part d'humaines que je croise, mais évitant les mortels cela n'arrive peu souvent et je ne prête attention à ces pensées flottants parmi tant d'autres. Curieux, je penchais la tête sur le coté pour mieux observer mon humaine. Elle ne finissait pas de me surprendre...Tout en elle, n'était que surprises, rebondissements de tout instants.

**-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu crois donc que tout le monde obtient ce qu'il veut aussi facilement que toi ? **

Observatrice dis donc...Mais je ne peux lui répondre. Si j'étais franc il faudrait alors que je lui dévoile mon joker. J'avoue que lire les pensées des gens m'entourant est assez pratique pour obtenir ce que je désire. Mais j'utilise peu souvent mon don pour obtenir ce que je veux, ce serait trop facile, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'éludais donc sa question, taraudée par une autre.

**-Est ce que je t'éblouis ? **

**-Fréquemment.**

Je suis certain que si mon coeur battait encore, il se serait arrêté pendant plusieurs secondes sous le choc. Mon cerveau lui ne se priva pas de se déconnecter un instant . Bella venait de m'avouer sans aucun complexe que je l'éblouissais. Cela voulait-elle dire que je lui plaisais ? Se remettant en marche, mon cerveau s'imagina divers scénarios allant du simple souhait, au rêve utopique. Elle et moi...Impossible. A mon plus grand malheur...

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là, me dérangeant dans ma contemplation de Bella et dans mes pensées. Son parfum aux senteurs chimiques devait surement être à la dernière mode pour qu'elle s'en asperge ainsi. Je ne remarquais pas ses petits gestes futiles, ni ses pensées, tant mon humaine m'accaparait...

**-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Amber, et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous ce soir. Que désirez-vous boire ? **

J'interrogeais Bella du regard, ne prêtant aucune attention à la serveuse. Elle aurait aussi bien pu se mettre à jongler que je ne l'aurais vu. Seule Bella, cette humaine si chère à mon coeur avait de l'importance. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mon regard de son doux visage, de ses grands yeux marrons...

**-Un coca. **

Entendre sa voix me ramena quelque peu dans la réalité, mais je la fixais toujours.

**-Mettez en deux. **

**-Je reviens tout de suite.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Comment va tu ? **

Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à répondre à Bella, qui avait remarqué que je la dévisageais. Et puis je voulais sincèrement m'assurer de son état.

**-Bien.**

**-Tu ne te sens pas étourdie, nauséeuse, glacée...?**

**-Je devrais ? **

Sa répartie me fit rire, si elle plaisantait, elle devait aller bien. Cette humaine avait vraiment une résistance hors du commun. Ce qu'elle avait vécue ce soir aurait du l'affecter...Pourtant elle paraît aller aussi bien que d'habitude.Je la gratifiais d'un sourire en coin, rassuré.

**-Je guette les effets du contrecoup. **

**-Je ne crois pas qu'il aura lieu. J'ai toujours été très douée pour réprimer les choses déplaisantes. **

**-Quand bien même, je serai plus à l'aise lorsque tu auras avalé quelque chose. **

De un, je ne peux décemment pas la laisser partir sans manger, surtout après ce qu'elle a subie, je dois m'assurer qu'elle va vraiment aussi bien qu'elle le dit. Et de deux, c'est l'occasion rêvé d'avoir une discussion avec ma très charmante compagne.

La serveuse revint de nouveau, apportant les boissons qu'on avaient commandé et un panier de gressins. Ne quittant pas des yeux Bella, je ne vis pas que Amber ne s'intéressait qu'a moi.

**-Vous avez choisi ? **

**-Bella ?**

Je ne perçus des pensées d'Amber qu'un vague agacement et peut être de la jalousie ? J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma fascinante mortelle que je ne prêtais attention aux pensées que mon esprit captait.

**-Euh...les raviolis aux champignons.**

**-Et monsieur. **

**-Rien pour moi, merci.**

**-Si vous changez d'avis n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. **

Je sentais l'envie de la serveuse de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour me faire plaisir, mais ce que je voulais elle ne pourrait jamais me l'offrir.

Celle que je voulais était juste en face moi...C'était elle que je désirais, elle que je dévorais des yeux...

**-Bois!**

Bella ne rechigna pas et sirota lentement d'abord son coca, avant de l'avaler ensuite à grande gorgée, apparemment assoiffée. Une fois qu'elle l'eut terminé, je poussais l'autre canette vers elle, bien déterminé, à ce qu'elle se l'enfile aussi.

**-Merci. **

Ne sentant pas la morsure du froid sur ma peau de marbre, je ne pouvais savoir si les humains eux avaient froid. Ce qui apparemment était le cas, vu que Bella avait le corps parcouru de frisson. Même si depuis longtemps j'ai oublié ce que ressent un humain, ce que c'est d'en être un, je vis avec eux depuis plus d'un siècle et sait combien ils sont fragiles. Un simple coup de froid, et ils sont malades. Et mon humaine, avec sa tendance infaillible à attirer les mauvaises choses, est bien du genre à prendre froid comme ça à cause d'une inattention.

**-Tu as froid ? **

**-C'est le coca.**

La voyant réprimer un second tremblement qui menaçait de courir sur tout son corps, j'en déduisis qu'elle était morte de froid. Je la rabrouais gentiment.

**-Tu n'as pas pris de veste ? **

**-Si.**

Je jetais un coup d'oeil sur le dossier de sa chaise, vide. Evidement tête en l'air comme elle est, elle a oubliée sa veste quelque part.

**-Oh je l'ai oubliée dans la voiture de Jessica.**

Je me débarrassais de la mienne, qui m'était parfaitement inutile, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Et lui tendit. Mas veste était aussi froide que mon corps, mais elle garderait la chaleur de celui de Bella.

**-Merci.**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, la regardant remonter les manches trop longues pour elles, bizarrement la voir porter un de mes vêtements me faisait quelque chose. Cette humaine me rend vraiment fou...

**-Cette couleur sied à merveille à ton teint. **

Elle parut surprise de ma remarque, peut être gênée, car elle piqua un fard. Moi je la trouvais absolument adorable lorsqu'elle rougissais ainsi. Pour éviter qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe netre nous à cause de son embarras, je déposais la corbeille de gressin juste devant elle. Elle y répondit par un vague protestement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

**-Je t'assure que je ne suis pas sous le choc. **

**-Tu devrais. N'importe quel être normalement constitué, le serait. Tu n'as même pas l'air ébranlée. **

Je suis tout sauf normalement constitué, étant donné que je suis mort il y a plus d'un siècle, mais que je respire et vit encore parmi les mortels, et autres immortels, mais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ma profondément choqué. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'étais juste après avoir secouru Bella. Mais elle rien...Elle tremble de froid et non de peur. Et se comporte comme si elle dînait tout simplement avec un ami, et non comme si elle venait de se faire agresser et sauver de justesse...Je dois avouer être profondément troublé par ses paroles. Je plongeais mon regard de nouveau dans celui noisette de Bella. Menaçant de m'y perdre. Chuchotant Bella me confessa quelque chose qui me fit peur et plaisir en même temps...Etrange paradoxe que crée le coeur et l'esprit. La raison dicte une chose, le coeur l'exacte opposé. Si je choisis la voie de la sagesse, les paroles de Bella sont alarmantes...mais si je choisis de suivre mes sentiments, elles sont une réponse à mes attentes muettes. Cruel dilemme auquel je ne peux me résoudre à choisir la solution qui me plaît. Car elle mettrait la vie de Bella en jeu...C'est déjà trop dangereux pour elle de me côtoyer...

**-Je me sens très en sécurité avec toi.**

Mon front d'albâtre se plissa soudainement, je fronçais les sourcils et secouais la tête en proie à de trop grandes émotions contradictoires. Je marmonnais plus pour moi-même que pour Bella.

**-Cela devient plus compliqué que je ne l'avais prévu. **

Tant que je croyais dur comme fer que jamais Bella ne répondrait à mes sentiments, j'arrivais à me forcer encore à ne pas espérer, pas essayer...Mais si elle s'y mettait...Si j'entrevoyais une infime possibilité...je ne pourrais plus me forcer à feindre l'indifférence, me contraindre à ne plus forcer le destin pour que l'on se rencontre. Tout cela devenait trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas. Nous ne pouvions pas. C'était trop dangereux...Bella heureusement n'avait conscience de mon combat intérieur, mordillant un gressin sans un mot. Elle me surprit une fois de plus par son sens de l'observation très aiguisé.

**-D'habitude tu es de meilleure humeur lorsque tes yeux sont aussi clairs. **

J'étais stupéfait...la couleur des pupilles chez les vampires est en effet révélateur de son humeur, son régime alimentaire en premier lieu... et de son degré de soif aussi.

**-Pardon ? **

**-Je me suis aperçue que plus tes yeux étaient sombres, plus tu étais maussade. D'ailleurs j'ai une théorie à ce sujet. **

Je ne suis pas tranquille, elle est si perspicace...Et pourtant je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu connaître le vrai sens de la couleur de mes yeux...Je maugréais.

**-Encore une ? **

Bella aquiesça, indifférente à mon ton quelque peu désagréable.

**-J'espère que tu seras plus créative, cette fois. A moins que tu ne l'aies empruntée à d'autres BD ? **

J'essayais de peindre sur mon visage un sourire léger, voir un peu moqueur, mais je suppose que cette façade cachait mal la réalité.

**-Non. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvée. **

**-Et ?**

Et grrrrr. La serveuse choisit ce moment pour revenir avec l'assiette de Bella. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je me rendis compte, que instinctivement nous nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre par dessus la table. Je ne m'en serais surement pas aperçue si on avait pas dû se redresser à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Décidément elle avait le chic pour nos interrompre quand il ne fallait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était plus sûr pour Bella...Elle posa le plat devant ma compagne, se tournant ensuite vers moi.

**-Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Il n'y a vraiment rien qui vous tente ? **

Elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer. Laissant mon esprit vagabonder, je captais quelques unes de ses pensées et réprimait une grimace. J'étais conscient que mon physique vampirique attirait beaucoup de femmes humaines, mais leurs propositions qui me parvenaient via leur esprit était assez perturbantes pour moi...Je gardais pourtant mon masque impassible, fermant mon esprit et me plongeant de nouveau dans la contemplation de Bella qui me coupait entièrement de tout ce qui m'entourait. Je répondis cependant à Amber avant de me perdre dans le noisette du regard qui me rend fou...

**-Non merci, mais un autre coca serait le bienvenu.**

**-Pas de problème.**

S'emparant des verres vides, elle s'éloigna ensuite ses talons claquant bruyamment sur le sol. Bruit très désagréable qui me rappelle combien la voix de mon humaine me manque. Je suis irrémédiablement et définitivement accro à elle. Je reprit, curieux, et désireux d'entendre le son de sa voix.

**-Alors cette théorie ? **

**-Je t'en parlerai dans la voiture, seulement si...**

**-Des conditions ? **

Je la coupais, d'un ton menaçant, haussant un sourcil pour lui montrer mon mécontentement.

**-C'est que j'ai quelques questions bien sûr. **

**-Bien sûr.**

Evidement je ne peux lui en poser sans qu'elle m'en pose en retour. Le problème, est qu'elle est perspicace et observatrice. Je crains qu'elle ne pose les questions auxquelles je serais obligé d'éluder. Et qu'elle ne commence à soupçonner des choses sur mon compte. Ce qui serait très ennuyeux...

La serveuse revint de nouveau avec deux boissons qu'elle posa sur la table avant de repartir sans un mot cette fois-ci. Bella but une gorgée sous mon regard impatient.

**-Très bien. Vas-y !**

Et oui je suis faible. J'ai cédé. Prenant le risque de devoir lui mentir, pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

Je sentais que vu la première question, la conversation risquait d'être peu alimentée en réponse.

**-Que fais-tu à Port Angeles ? **

J'aurais pu mentir, mais je n'aime pas le faire, et préférait donc éluder. Je ne pouvais lui avouer que je la pistais craignant pour sa santé.

**-Question suivante. **

**-Mais c'est la plus facile !**

**-Suivante.**

Je crains le pire? Dieu seul sait ce que trame son esprit d'humaine si fertile.

Visiblement furieuse, elle s'empara de ses couverts, transperçant un ravioli. Fuyant mon regard, elle se concentra sur son assiette. Elle m'en voulait. Elle m'ignora ainsi encore deux minutes, mâchant, avalant, buvant avant de nouveau de m'accorder son attention. Sa voix glaciale ne présageait rien de bon...

**-Très bien. Admettons, et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, que...quelqu'un sache lire dans les pensées des gens...à quelques exceptions près.**

Heureusement pour moi, mon masque soigneusement étudié d'impassibilité ne se fissura pas sous le choc. Je ne savais comment elle avait pu arriver à une telle conclusion. C'en était dangereux pour mon anonymat, et c'était vraiment étrange qu'une humaine ai pu le deviner seule...Cependant je décidais de jouer le jeu. J'aurais paru bien trop suspect en arrêtant de suite notre échange.

**-A une exception près. Théoriquement. **

**-A une exception près. Comment ça marche ? Quelles sont les limites ? Comment ce...quelqu'un..parvindrait-il à deviner ou une personne se trouve à un moment précis ? Comment saurait-elle qu'elle a des ennuis ? **

Elle avait apparemment déjà réfléchie à la question avant ce soir étant donné les précisions de ses questions.

**-Théoriquement ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Eh bien, si ce...quelqu'un. **

**-Appelons le Joe. **

Voilà donc que je me prénommais Joe à présent. J'eus un sourire froid, dénué de toute joie. Je m'aventurais sur un terrain bien trop dangereux.

**-Va pour Joe. Si Joe avait été plus attentif, le timing n'aurait pas été si serré.**

Je ne prenais aucune précautions pour protéger cette partie de mon secret, car au point ou Bella l'avait découvert seule, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de sauver les meubles en lui mentant. Je secouais la tête et levai les yeux au ciel, quelque peu désespéré. Elle me mettait dans une situation impossible...

**-Il n'y a que toi pour t'attirer des problèmes dans une aussi petite ville. Tu aurais ruiné les statistiques sur la délinquance pour dix ans, tu sais. **

**-Nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique.**

Cette fois j'éclatais d'un rire franc et joyeux, tant sa mine renfrognée et vexé m'amusait. Et puis sa façon de faire comme si ses questions ne me concernait pas personelement était assez surprenante, mais amusante. Je me demandais pourquoi voulait-elle garder mon secret ?...

**-En effet. T'appellerons nous Jane ?**

**-Comment as-tu su ?**

Sa curiosité éclairait ses yeux noisettes, les faisant pétiller. J'aimais tellement cette petite moue qui se dessinait sur son visage...Ses longs cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos, encadrant son joli visage de poupée. Et son odeur, si enivrante, si désirable et parfaite...

Elle s'inclina de nouveau vers moi, mon dilemme ne faisant que plus me tourmenter. D'un côté elle en savait deja beaucoup toute seule...Et quand je l'ais sauvée du fourgon de Tyler, elle n'a rien dit à personne de ses soupçons. Elle paraît vouloir savoir mon secret, par curiosité, pour me connaître ? Voilà que de nouveau je me fais des idées, mais il est tellement bon d'être en sa compagnie, que j'en espère toujours plus. J'ai envie de tout lui dire, tout lui avouer de ce terrible secret qui paise tant sur moi. Mais ma famille...je les ai déjà mis en danger. Révéler notre condition, ne serait que plus dangereux pour nous. Cependant si je ne lui dit rien, elle risque de finir par s'éloigner de moi, ne supportant plus ces secrets entre nous...Et puis si elle cherche par elle même, elle risque de trouver de toute façon...Elle murmura m'apportant la confirmation de ce que je pensais déjà.

**-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. **

Elle tendit soudainement la main vers moi, effleurant mes doigts avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je les retirais aussitôt. Ce contact m'était bien trop douloureux. Sa peau était encore plus douce que je ne le pensais, le frôlement de nos deux peaux, si agréable...Je voulais de nouveau sentir ses doigts sur les miens, sa peau contre la mienne...Je chuchotais presque, bien trop perturbé par ce simple contact.

**-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore le choix. Je me suis trompé, tu es bien plus observatrice que je ne le pensais. **

**-Et moi qui croyais que tu avais toujours raison. **

**-Avant, oui...**

Avant, lorsque je ne la connaissais pas. Lorsque je contrôlais encore parfaitement la situation et était le seul maître de mon être.

**-J'ai commis une deuxième erreur à ton sujet. Ce n'est pas les accidents que tu attires, cette classification, étant encore trop réduite: ce sont les ennuis. Dès qu'un danger surgit dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, il est invariablement pour toi. **

**-Et tu te places, toit même dans cette catégorie ? **

Je me figeais, devenant de marbre. Elle était si détachée de tout ça...comme si ça lui importait peu. Moi j'étais le pire danger pouvant la menacer. Et mon plus cher désir était d'être à ses côtés, alors que ma seule présence la mettait en danger. Etrange et violent paradoxe...Céder à la raison, ou céder à mes désirs...Cruel dilemme.

**-Assurément.**

Aussitôt elle tendit de nouveau le bras, instinctivement je reculais, alors que tout mon être désirait ce contact. Elle caressa du bout des doigts, presque timidement ma main. Sa peau était si douce...chaude, battement d'ailes d'un papillon, sur ma peau de marbre, dure et froide comme la glace. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser faire...La laisser encore plus m'attacher à elle. Il est trop tard à présent..Je ne peux plus la quitter. Même en sachant que ainsi je risque de mettre ses jours en danger. _Je l'aime_...Deux mots que j'ai eu tant de mal à accepter, et pourtant qui sont si vrais...Représentation, de mes sentiments pour elle, de tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour elle. Elle murmura, sa voix me faisant frissonner imperceptiblement.

**-Merci. Cela fait deux fois désormais. **

**-Essayons d'éviter une troisième occasio**n.

Je me détendais un peu, soupirant. La sauver de tout les dangers la menaçant, était ma seule raison valable d'être à ses côtés. Le seul argument que je pouvais sincèrement utiliser pour convaincre ma famille et me convaincre, que je ne devais pas sortir de sa vie, la laisser vivre son existence sans y participer.

De nouveau cette moue vexé, qui la fait ressembler à une petite fille. Tant d'innocence, tant de pureté en un seul être...Je récupérais ma main, craignant de ne plus lâcher la sienne si je la laissais sur la mienne. Je la plaçais avec mon autre main, sous la table, me faisant violence pour ne pas provoquer de nouveau un contact entre nous. Je me penchais à mon tour vers elle, décidant soudainement de lui avouer la vérité. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Si je me donnais le droit de faire partie de sa vie, je devais lui dire, qu'elle sache à quoi elle s'exposait. Quelle mesure l'ampleur du danger. Petit à petit, je lui avouerais tout.

**-Je t'ai suivie à Port Angeles. C'est la première fois que je m'évertue à garder une personne en vie, ce qui est beaucoup plus difficile que je le supposais. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de toi. Les gens ordinaires eux, ont l'air de traverser l'existence, sans collectionner les catastrophes.**

Bella est tout sauf ordinaire...Elle est unique, si différente de tout les autres humains.

Je m'étais interrompu pour la dévisager, guettant sa réaction. Une autre humaine aurait surement crié, ou se serait énervé, me demandant si j'étais, fou, pourquoi je la suivais...Mais pas Bella, le fait que je l'ai suivie ne la perturbait pas, comme si c'était normal, ou que ce fait ne lui déplaise pas. Etrange comme ses réactions sont si diamétralement opposées à celles de ceux de son espèce. Ou celles rationnelles que l'on attendrait. Elle me sourit, et une bouffée de joie me saisit.

**-As tu jamais songé, que les Parques avaient jugé que mon heure était venue, cette première fois, avec le fourgon, et que tu avais influé sur le destin ? **

Il est vrai que voilà trois fois, que j'empêche Bella de quitter ce monde pour toujours. Comme si le destin avait forcé les choses, provoquant des occasions pour me tester. Me forcer à accepter le fait que j'étais dépendant d'elle peut être. Je ne sais pourquoi...Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais supporter de vivre loin d'elle Sans elle, ma vie ne serait qu'ombres, années indifférentes, amassage de grains de poussières. Sans aucun but, raison de vivre.

Je soufflais d'une voix à peine audible, la douleur de cette journée me frappant de plein fouet.

**-Ce n'était pas la première fois. **

Je baissais la tête, ne pouvant supporter son regard sur moi. La honte et le regret, me brulait de l'intérieur, me rappelant impitoyablement comme j'avais été faible. J'avais été à ce moment un monstre. Je suis un montre. Et je resterais à jamais un monstre. Une créature comme moi, ne peut rendre heureuse une humaine. Jamais je ne pourrais rendre heureuse Bella...Je ne pourrais lui apporter que douleur et larmes. Au lieu de joies, rires et sourires.

**-La première fois, c'était le jour ou je t'ai rencontrée. **

Violemment je me forçais à poser mon regard dans le sien, me préparant à affronter, colère, peur, rancune...Et finalement rien, une sérénité, empreinte de douceur. Je ne méritais pas un tel ange dans ma vie.

**-Tu te souviens ? **

**-Oui.**

**-Et pourtant tu es là assise avec moi. **

Je murmurais ces derniers mots incrédules. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer une seconde qu'un jour, non seulement je passerais du temps en sa compagnie, mais qu'en plus je lui révélerais ma terrible nature.

**-Et pourtant je suis là...à cause de toi. Parce que tu as réussi à me trouver. J'ignore toujours comment d'ailleurs...**

Je serrais les lèvres, luttant de nouveau, lutte futile et inutile, j'avais déjà pris ma décision. Je l'observais, ne pouvant m'empêcher de contempler son si joli visage. Machinalement je baissais les yeux sur son asiette et revint à elle découvrant son plat à peine entamé.

**-Tu manges, j'explique.**

Obéissante elle piqua un ravioli, l'engloutissant aussitôt, sous mon regard attentif. Inspirant profondément, je me lâchais. Bella étai surement la seule à qui je pourrais confier mon secret sans risque de me voir enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique. Etrangement, je sentais qu'elle comprendrait.

**-Ca a été plus difficile que prévu de te suivre à la trace. D'habitude, ça ne me pose pas autant de problèmes. Il suffit que j'ai déjà lu dans l'esprit de la personne. **

De nouveau je m'arrêtais, l'observant avec anxiété. Et si finalement je lui faisais peur ? Si elle me prenait pour un fou? Je l'étais d'ailleurs...fou...d'elle au point de lui révéler ma véritable identité. Bella figée, fini d'avaler son ravioli, continuant son repas. Un semblant de soulagement me pris, je continuais, avant de n'avoir plus le courage.

**-Je gardais l'oeil sur Jessica, un peu distraitement je l'avoue. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, seule toi pouvais te fourrer dans les ennuis à Port Angeles. Bref, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que tu étais partie de ton côté. Quand je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus avec elle, je t'ai cherché dans la librairie, qui flottait dans sa tête. J'ai tout de suite deviné que tu n'y avais pas mis les pieds et que tu t'étais dirigée vers le sud...Je savais aussi que tu serais bientôt obligée de revenir sur tes pas. Donc, je t'ai attendue en scannant au hasard les esprits des gens alentour afin de déceler si quelqu'un t'avait remarquée, ce qui m'aurait renseigné, sur l'endroit ou tu pouvais être. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter...Pourtant j'étais étrangement anxieux...**

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, mes sentiments m'assaillant de nouveau, je me rappelais avec une très net précision tout ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là.

**-J'ai tourné en voiture dans le quartier, aux aguets. Le jour se couchait et je m'apprêtais à continuer à pied quand...**

Je m'interrompis, mes mâchoires se crispant dans un brusque élan de rage. Je me faisais violence pour retrouver mon calme, serrant les poings si fort que mes phalanges parurent encore plus blanches que d'habitude. La fureur destructrice qui s'était emparé de moi quelques minutes auparavant menaçait de revenir avec sournoiserie, rapportant avec elle les ténèbres liés à mon statut monstrueux.

**-Et ensuite ?...**

Le regard perdu dans le vague, je perçus avec peine la voix de Bella. Je grondais, n'arrivant à réprimer totalement ma colère, mortelle si je la laissais s'emparer de mon être.

**-J'ai perçu ce qu'ils préparaient. J'ai distingué ton visage dans leurs esprits. **

Ma lèvre supérieure se retroussa sur mes dents en un geste menaçant. Dévoilant mes canines bien trop pointues pour appartenir à un humain.

Je plongeais ma tête dans mon coude, cachant mon visage d'une de mes mains. Ses sentiments qui m'avaient assaillis, toute cette haine, cette fureur, cette envie si forte de les détruire, leurs faire du mal...

**-Ca a été très dur...tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, de me contenter de t'emporter en les laissant...vivre. J'aurais pu te ramener à Jessica et Angela et m'en aller, mais j'avais peur une fois seul, de ne pas résister à mon envie de les pourchasser. **

Dans un murmure j'avouais ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Les pourchasser, les traquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient morts de trouilles, puis les tuer, un par un lentement...Oh combien mon corps de vampire, mon corps de monstre en rêvait.

Bella ne disant rien j'eus peur cette fois ci de l'avoir traumatisée, par la violence de mes propos. Si prochainement elle refusait de me voir je comprendrais tout à fait. Ce soir elle a vu une partie de ma nature. La première fois elle en a vu encore plus. Et pourtant elle est là, en face de moi. Son regard noisette plongé dans le mien, pleins de doutes, de peurs réfrénées, et d'envies meurtrières. Je me fais peur. Est ce que je lui fias peur ?

**-On rentre ? **

**-Quand tu veux.**

La serveuse surgit aussitôt, se précipitant à mes côtés.

**-Tout s'est bien passé ? **

**-Oui merci. La note s'il vous plaît.**

J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même, mais ma voix plus rauque que d'habitude, tendue, trahissait mon état d'esprit et la tension de notre échange. La jeune femme restant là à me regarder, je daignais lever les yeux vers elle, attendant.

**-Oui,...oui...bien sûr. **

Elle sortit un portefeuille en cuir de la poche de son tablier, me le tendant. Je glissais dedans le billet que j'avais à la main. Et lui rendait le portefeuille. Après un sourire aimable je me levais, préssé de quitter le restaurant et la ville. J'avais besoin d'être au calme.

**-Gardez la monnaie. **

**-Bonne soirée !**

Je remerciais la serveuse sans la regarder, me dirigeant tout droit vers la sortie. Je me tenais tout près de Bella prêt à la retenir si elle tombait. Avec elle on ne sait jamais, une flaque d'eau, un trou, n'importe quoi devient un danger. Bella me dévisageant avec un air qui m'étais inconnu, je l'observais à mon tour, , avec curiosité. Bella détournant la tête, et ne pouvant lire dans ses pensées je ne sus pas de quoi il s'agissait. Fait qui m'agaçait. Mais j'avais déjà assez de choses à penser.

Arrivant à la voiture, je lui tint ouverte la portière, la refermant une fois qu'elle fut installée pour aller à mon tour côté conducteur. Je mettais le contact et montait le chauffage au maximum, Bella devant cruellement ressentir la morsure du froid. Je m'insérais rapidement dans la circulation avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner la quatre voies et Forks. D'une voix lourde de sens je prononçais l'autorisation de ce qui serait un véritable interrogatoire je le présentais.

**-Et maintenant à ton tour. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolé pour ce retard immense ! J'ai vraiment mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, et je m'en escuse ! Je vais essayer, de poster plus rapidement le prochain. Mais comme les deux premières semaines de Juillet, je n'aurais pas d'ordi, ce sera surement pas avant la fin du mois de Juillet. S_

**Amy: **oui d'abord hein ! Pourquoi j'ai si peu de rewiews ? '((( Lol, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, me mettre pleinssssssss de rewiews, pour combler le manque !! Je compte sur toi ;) merci, hihi cooooool ma fic plaîttoute contente Oui lol, je sais, et ils le sont à l'écriture aussi ! Ya tellement de choses à dire, c'est la faute de Edward, il pense trop ! XD Hihihihi DDDDD

**titeliloud79: ** merci ebaucoup D le voici ! Il s'est fait attendre mais il est là ;) merci continue à me mettre des rewiews, j'adore ça '' lol mon ego en est flatté ''''

**x0-alicecullen-x0: ** Hihi merci merci , yeah c'est trop cool ) désolé désolé, de ne te la donner que maintenant Bisous

**gagali: **Merci pour ton compliment qui me fait très plaisir la voilà, en retard, mais elle est là '' bonne lecture ;)

**Toute la vérité:**

**-Tu m'autorises une dernière petite question ? **

Encore...Je devenais de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure de notre conversation devinant que c'était déjà trop tard.

**-Une seule alors. **

Les lèvres pincées, le regard rivé sur la route je tentais de rester concentré et de ne pas laisser mes pensées dériver.

**-Comment as tu deviné que je n'étais pas entré dans la librairie mais que j'étais partie vers le sud ? **

Deliberement je tournais de nouveau mon regard sur la route, l'ayant posé quelques secondes sur mon humaine.

**-Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour être francs. **

Je maugréais, pris dans mon propre piège. Avec un sourire réticent je décidais de lui dire la vérité comme elle me l'avait demandé.

**-Tu l'auras voulu. Je t'ai flairé.**

Je me taisais, fixant mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait par le pare-brise. Je laissais ainsi le temps à mon humaine, d'assimiler ma réponse, et de se rendre compte de ce que cela représentait. Elle ne parut pas choquée, à peine ébranlée. Son ton froid, m'indiqua qu'elle ne tolérerait pas une nouvelle dérobade.

**-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, à ma première question. **

Je grondais, mon énervement mis à nu. Je m'en voulais tant d'avoir été si faible.

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Comment tu arrives à lire dans les pensées des autres ? Ca marche avec tout le monde ? N'importe ou ? Tu t'y prends de quelle façon ? Est-ce que tes frères et soeurs...**

Son avalanche de questions, signifiaient très clairement deux choses. L'une que je n'échapperais pas à l'interrogatoire, et que je ne pouvais lui omettre des détails, vu la précision de ses questions. L'autre qu'elle n'était absolument pas surprise, ni ébranlé. Moi je l'étais.

**-Ca fait beaucoup de questions tout ça. **

Croisant son regard noisette, obstinément fixé sur moi, je prenais une profonde inspiration et commençait à lui répondre.

**-Non. Je suis le seul. Ca ne réussit pas toujours, et je dois être prêt des gens. Plus la «voix» m'est familière, plus je la capte de loin. Mais dans un rayon de quelques kilomètres seulement. **

Je m'arrêtais un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui raconter ce que je ressentais.

**C'est un peu comme si tu étais dans un grand hall bondé ou tout le monde parlerait en même temps. Je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement, un brouhaha, jusqu'à ce que je me focalise sur une voix. Alors ce que pense la personne devient clair. En général, j'évite l'exercice, parce que il est assez perturbant. Et puis, il est tellement facile de paraître...normal. **

Je fronçais presque inconsciemment les sourcils.

En répondant aux paroles de quelqu'un plutôt qu'à ses réflexions.

**-A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'entends pas, moi ? **

**-Je n'en sais rien. J'imagine que ton esprit ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que ceux des autres. Disons que tu émettrais sur ondes courtes alors que je serais branché sur les grandes. **

Je souriais de la comparaison, ce qui apparemment ne fut pas au goût de ma compagne qui s'en insurgea.

**-Mon esprit est détraqué, c'est ça ? Je suis dingue ? **

Cela m'amusa grandement qu'elle prenne la mouche ainsi. Ce sujet devait être sensible pour elle. Se considérait-elle comme différente des autres humains ?

**-C'est moi qui décrypte les cerveaux des autres, et c'est toi qui te crois folle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'agit juste d'une théorie...Ce qui nous ramène à toi. **

Je braquais sur elle mon regard, reprenant un visage impassible. Elle soupira, peu encline à parler d'elle. Donnant donnant. Elle en savait deja beaucoup beaucoup trop sur mon compte. Et je voulais connaître le plus de choses possibles sur elle. Je chantonnais doucement, redevenu joyeux.

**-Franchise franchise...**

Elle se détourna de moi, semblant réfléchir. Je la laissais faire. Soudainement elle hurla me faisant sursauter.

**-Nom d'un chien ! Moins vite !**

**-Qu'y a t-il ? **

**-Tu roules à cent soixante kilomètres heures !**

Affolée Bella tournait la tête dans tout les sens semblant vouloir chercher un échappatoire, dans les ténèbres nous entourant.

**-Du calme, Bella !**

**-Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?**

**-Pas de panique !**

**-Tu as une urgence ?**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tant la mine décomposé de Bella était hilarante. Je lui offrais un sourire, en coin, avant de me retourner de nouveau vers la route.

**-J'aime bien conduire vite. **

**-Regarde ou tu vas !**

**-Je n'ai jamais eu d'accident Bella. Ni d'amende. J'ai un radar intégré. **

Rigolant doucement, je me tapotais le front. Ce qui ne la dérida pas.

**-Très drôle. Charlie est flic, je te signale. On m'a appris à respecter les lois. Je sais bien que si jamais tu enroulais ta Volvo autour d'un arbre, tu t'en sortirais sans une égratignure...**

**-Mais pas toi.**

Admettant ceci, je diminuais la vitesse de ma voiture, descendant à cent trente. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais un accident. C'était seulement pour rassurer mon humaine.

Je maugréais, peu enclin à rouler doucement.

**-Contente ? **

**-Presque. **

**-Je déteste rouler doucement. **

**-Parce que tu trouves ça lent ? **

**-J'en ai assez de tes commentaires ! Raconte moi ta théorie, plutôt. **

Je lui avais presque crié dessus et à présent je m'en voulais. L'agacement faisant place de nouveau au calme, je me posais mes yeux sur elle,attendant. Elle se mordait les lèvres, semblant hésiter.

**-Je ne rirais pas, promit. **

**-J'ai plus peur de ta colère. **

**-C'est si délirant que ça ? **

**-Pas mal oui. **

Voilà qu'elle m'effraierait presque..ne pas savoir ce qu'elle savait était vraiment dur à supporter. Serein je l'incitais à continuer.

**-Vas-y. **

**-Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer.**

**-Par le début...Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas inventé ta théorie seule. **

**-Non. **

**-Qu'est ce qui t'as mis sur cette voie ? Un livre ? Un film ?**

Le danger était moindre si ses sources d'inspirations avaient été des écrits ou des inventions. Je ne ressemblais pas au conte Dracula. Ou autres vampires de la littérature et de la cinématographie.

**-Non. Ca c'est passé samedi, au bord de la mer. **

Alors là elle me prenait au dépourvu...

**Je suis tombée sur un vieil ami de la famille. Jacob Black. Son père et Charlie se connaissent depuis que je suis petite.**

J'étais tout aussi perdu, et surtout paniqué. Elle avait forgée ce qu'elle appelait sa théorie en allant en plein territoire lycanthrope. Je ne sais même plus combien ils sont en tant que loups garous. Cela signifie donc qu'un des leurs lui a raconté leurs légendes...Jacob Black..aurait-il osé violer l'interdit ? Et faire part à une personen extérieure à la réserve des croyances et soi disant légendes de son peuple? Si c'était le cas, elle savait beaucoup de choses...

**Son père est un des anciens de la tribu Quileute. Nous nous sommes promenés, et il m'a raconté quelques-unes de leurs vieilles légendes, histoire de me faire peur. L'une d'elles...portait sur les vampires. **

Je serrais si fort mon volant entre mes doigts, que mes jointures devinrent encore plus blanche que le reste de ma peau. Ma condition de vampire, lui avait été révélée dans tout ces aspect. Et avec le snes d'observation inné qu'elle semblait posséder, elle avait du très vite faire le rapprochement entre les légendes et moi ainsi que ma famille.

A présent je me rendais compte, que je l'avais moi-même pousser à se poser des questions sur mon compte, et rechercher la vérité sur mon identité et les mystères que je lui cachais. Toutes ces années, j'avais réussi à garder notre secret intact. Et elle en quelques jours, savait presque tout...Je contrôlais du mieux que je le pouvais ma voix, le rendant le plus calme possible.

**-Et tu as aussitôt songé à moi ? **

**-Non. C'est lui qui...a mentionné ta famille. **

Je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir relevé, tachant de me concentrer sur la route. Il avait dépassé les bornes...Le traité...il lui en avait parlé. Il avait même mentionné notre famille. Quel crétin !

**-Il estime que ce sont des superstitions idiotes. Apparemment, il n'escomptait pas que je les prendrais au sérieux. C'est ma faute en fait. Je l'ai amené à m'en parler, exprès. **

Jacob Black, est un crétin ignorant.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Lauren a fait allusion à toi. Pour me provoquer. Et un indien plus agé à rétorqué que ta famille ne mettait pas les pieds dans la réserve. Sa phrase paraissait à double sens, alors j'ai réussi à isoler Jacob et je l'ai manipulé. **

Voilà qui était interessant...Bella manipulant quelqu'un ? J'étais curieux d'entendre ça.

**-Comment t'y es tu prise ? **

**-Je l'ai dragué? Enfin j'ai essayé. Ca a fonctionné au delà de mes espérances d'ailleurs. **

Je ricanais, un rire acide et noire. Et rétorquais aussitôt.

**-Et tu oses m'accuser d'éblouir les gens . Pauvre Jacob Black !**

Bella mal à l'aise, et apparemment honteuse, se tortilla sur son siège, piquant un fard.

**-Et ensuite ? **

**-J'ai fait des recherches sur l'internet. **

Mes mains étaient toujours crispées aussi durement sur le volant. Je n'arrivais pas à évacuer la tension apportée par les propos de mon humaine. Je fixais mon regard sur la route, tentant de paraître détendu et désintéressé. Impatient je la relançais encore une fois.

**-Et ça t'as convaincue ? **

**-Non. Rien ne correspond. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé était stupide. Et après...**

Je ne supportais plus cette façon qu'elle avait de s'interrompre sans cesse, ne me dévoilant pas ce que je tenais le plus à savoir. Ce qu'elle pensait de moi.

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'ai décidé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. **

_**-Pardon ?**_

Alors là...J'en restais coi. J'étais tellement surpris et incrédule, que mon masque d'impassibilité avait disparu, laissant place à mes réels sentiments. Je la fixais luttant contre divers sentiments. J'étais furieux. Furieux contre moi, furieux, de l'avoir choisie, et d'être egoiste au point de mettre sa vie en danger pour mon bon plaisir. Et je lui en voulais aussi. Elle était si frêle...Et surtout son attitude...Cette désinvolture, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si c'était normal. Elle ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la valeur de sa vie, de l'importance énorme qu'elle avait pris dans la mienne. Elle murmurai, de sa voix toujours si douce, si agréable alors que la mienne était devenue rauque sous la colère, et...la peur ? Oui j'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer à présent, peur de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

**-Non. Ce que tu es n'a pas d'importance. **

**-Que je sois un monstre inhumain te serait égal ? **

Ma voix avait pris des accents cruels et moqueurs, indépendamment de ma volonté. Je me détestais d'être ainsi...

**-Oui.**

Et elle toujours si douce...C'en est presque intolérable. Elle m'accepte, ainsi, entièrement, sans contrepartie. Je n'y ai pas réussi en un siècle. En quelques jours, elle la réussit . Je voudrais tellement pouvoir être humain en ce moment...Pouvoir simplement l'aimer, au lieu de devoir repousser en plus de mes sentiments la part monstrueuse de mon être qui veut son sang. Fixant de nouveau mon regard sur la route, qui défilait, je tachais de ne pas afficher dans mon regard et sur mon visage ma tristesse et ma douleur.

**-Tu es en colère. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. **

Ce fut comme bien souvent Bella, qui brisa le silence, qui s'était installé. Sa voix eut l'effet d'un calmant sur moi.

**-Non. Je préfère connaître ton opinion, même si elle me met en rogne.**

**-Je me serais donc trompée une fois de plus ? **

Je fulminais, les muscles de ma mâchoire se contractant brusquement.

**-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est ton attitude si désinvolte**.

Elle hoqueta, visiblement prise de court.

**-Alors j'ai raison ? **

Je répliquais acide.

**-Parce que ça aurait de l'importance, hein ? **

**-Pas vraiment. Mais je suis curieuse. **

Je me forçais à me calmer, tout ça était de me faute, pas de la sienne. Elle avait mis à jour mon secret. A cause de moi. Je me résignais à répondre à ses questions, qui je ne doutais pas allaient me tomber dessus.

**-Curieuse de quoi ? **

**-Quel âge as tu ? **

Je n'allais pas répondre plus d'un siècle. Je répondis donc, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

**-Dix-sept ans. **

**-Et...depuis combien de temps ? **

Amusé, je répondais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**-Un bon moment. **

Me tournant vers elle, je la jaugeai prudemment attendant ses réactions. Au lieu d'être choqué, ou même abasourdi, elle m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Elle voulait que je continue. Je grimaçais.

**-Ne rigole pas, mais comment se fait-il que tu sortes en plein jour ? **

Je ris malgré sa défense, le ton qu'elle utilisait pour me questionner m'amusant.

**-C'est un mythe. **

**-Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendres ? **

**-Mythe. **

**-Vous dormez dans des cercueils ? **

**-Mythe...**

J'hésitais, avant de décider de lui répondre totalement.

**Je ne dors pas. **

Bella parut avoir du mal à digérer cette nouvelle, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

-**Pas du tout ? **

**-Jamais. **

J'avais murmuré la réponse, la mélancolie s'emparant de moi. Chaque nuit l'on se rappelait. Jamais nous oublions pendant quelques heures. Chaque nuit, comme chaque seconde de la journée, nous nous rappelons...ce que nous sommes, ce que l'on a fait, notre histoire...notre passé...Pas de repos, pour les monstres.

Revenant à la réalité, je plongeais mon regard doré dans celui marron de Bella. Je finissais cependant par me détourner. Déclarant d'une voix dure.

**-Tu as oublié le plus important ? **

**-Quoi ? **

Je persiflais. Elle faisait exprès de faire comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas.

**-Mon régime alimentaire. **

**-Oh ça...**

**-Oui ça. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si je bois du sang ? **

Elle tressaillit, enfin une réaction un minimum adapté.

**-Jacob a dit quelque chose à ce propos. **

**-Et qu'à dit Jacob ? **

**-Que vous ne...chassiez plus les humains. Que ta famille n'était pas censée représenter un danger parce qu'elle se nourrissait seulement d'animaux.**

**-Il a dit que nous n'étions pas dangereux ? **

**-Pas exactement. Juste que vous n'étiez pas censés l'être. Même si les Quileute ne veulent pas de vous sur leur territoire, des fois que...**

Je me taisais, ne répondant pas.

**Alors, il a raison ? Vous ne chassez plus les humains ? **

Je murmurai, plus pour moi même que pour elle. Les Quileute, au fil des générations avait transmis leurs souvenirs. Ils n'oublieraient jamais, les guerres ancestrales de nos deux races, ni les actes des sang froids comme ils nous nommaient.

-**Les Quileute ont bonne mémoire. **

Craignant qu'elle ne pense, que les vampires, sont inoffensifs, je rajoutais.

**Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Ils ont raison de garder leurs distances. Nous restons une menace.**

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Nous faisons des efforts. D'ordinaire, nous sommes très doués pour tout ce que nous entreprenons. Il arrive cependant que nous commettions des erreurs. Ainsi, quand je m'autorise à rester seul avec toi. **

**-C'est une erreur ? **

Sa tristesse, se mêla à la même, me poignardant. Elle aussi, souffrait-elle ? Souffrait-elle que notre relation ne puisse atteindre nos sentiments ?

**-Une erreur redoutable. **

Mortelle presque. Je pourrais causer sa mort. Le silence de nouveau s'installa entre nous, me laissant le temps de me rendre compte. Tout ça ne pouvait être vrai. Comment pouvait-elle accepter ainsi, sans même une once de peur, ma condition, et l'horreur de ma nature ? Bella semblait aussi plongé dans ses pensées, quand soudainement elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Son ton était suppliant, son regard presque désespéré. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi une telle attitude d'un coup ?

**-Dis m'en plus !**

**Je la regardais brièvement, surpris. **

**-Que veux tu savoir ? **

**-Pourquoi vous chassez les animaux plutôt que les hommes, par exemple. **

Sa question me frappait, alors que je me l'étais posé tant de fois. Pourquoi ? Comment ? La réponse je la connaissais parfaitement. Mais la raison de ce substitut pour nous nourrir, servait plus à notre conscience qu'autre chose...Je chuchotais, comme si ses paroles étaient interdites. On entrait dans le domaine des questions assez douloureuses à aborder.

**-Je ne veux pas être un monstre. **

**-Pourtant les animaux ne sont qu'un pis-aller...**

**-C'est une comparaison un peu hasardeuse, mais disons que ce serait come vivre de tofu et de lait de soja pour toi. Nous nous traitons parfois de végétariens en guise de petite plaisanterie familiale. Notre régime ne comble jamais notre faim. Notre soif, plutôt même s'il nous domme la force de résister. En général. Il arrive que ce soit dur, cependant. **

**-C'est très difficile pour toi en ce moment ? **

Je soupirais, ne pouvant lui mentir à présent.

**-Oui. **

Tout m'était difficile en sa présence. Je devais faire attention à bouger a son rythme, sans la toucher, sans frôler sa peau sembleble à du velours, de la mienne glaciale et dure. Ma concentration en pâtissait, tellement elle était une source d'intérêt inépuisable pour moi. Et puis respirer...A chaque respiration, je sentais son odeur. Cette flagrance qui me rendait, fou, me faisait perdre tout mes moyens. Dès qu'elle bouge la tête, dès qu'elle respire, mon odorat capte ses senteurs, irrésistibles. Son sang doit avoir un goût si délicieux...Je dois faire attention, chaque seconde, chaque fraction de seconde. Une seconde d'inattention, et le monstre que je suis pourrait lui sauter à la gorge. Ce serait si facile...Etre avec elle est une tourmente, mais en même temps, cela me rend heureux. Je suis bien plus tourmenté quand je suis loin d'elle.

**-Alors que tu n'as même pas faim. **

J'étais surpris, comment pouvait-elle affirmer ça avec autant de confiance ?

**-Qu'en sais tu ? **

**-Tes yeux. J'ai remarqué que les gens, les hommes surtout, étaient plus bougons lorsqu'ils étaient affamés. **

**-Très observatrice, hein ? **

Je rigolais, me détendant enfin. Partiellement.

**-Tu étais parti chasser, ce week end avec Emmet ?**

**-Oui.**

Je me taisais de nouveau une seconde, hésitant à lui confier mes sentiments.

-Je n'en avais pas envie, mais c'était nécessaire. Il m'est un peu plus aisé de te fréquenter quand je n'ai pas soif.

**-Pourquoi ne voulais tu pas y aller ? **

**-Ca me rend...anxieux...d'être loin de toi. **

Je plongeais une nouvelle fois mon regard dans celui de Bella, me perdant dans toute cette douceur innocente.

**-Je ne plaisantais pas, jeudi dernier, lorsque je t'ai priée de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou d'éviter de te faire écraser. J'avais la tête ailleurs tant je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je suis surpris que tu sois sortie indemne de ces deux jours. Enfin. Presque indemne. **

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Tes mains. **

Elle baissa tout comme moi son regard sur ses paumes égratinées.

**-Je suis tombée. **

**-J'ai eu cette impression. Mais bon, avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. Et ça m'a torturé tout le temps ou j'étais loin de toi. Ces trois jours m'ont paru une éternité. J'ai vraiment tapé sur le systéme de Emmet**.

J'avouais ça d'un ton penaud, honteux.

**-Trois jours ? Tu n'es pas rentré aujourd'hui ? **

**-Non dimanche. **

**-Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au lycée ? **

**-Tu m'as demandé, si je craignais de sortir au grand jour, et je t'ai répondu que non. Néanmoins, mieux vaut que j'évite le plein soleil. Du moins, en public. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je te montrerai, un jour. **

Elle se tut à son tour, semblant assimiler ce que je venais de lui révéler.

**-Tu aurais pu m'appeler.**

**Je m'étonnais de son reproche, surpris. **

**-Il n'y avait pas de raison. Je savais que tu allais bien. **

**-Certes, mais moi, j'ignorais ou tu étais. Je...**

**-Oui ? **

**-Je n'ai pas aimé. Ne pas te voir. Moi aussi je suis anxieuse quand tu n'es pas là. **

Cette confession qui me chamboula, lui fit monter le rouge au joue. Je le remarquais à peine. Je ronchonnais, ravie et en même temps pas du tout...

-**Ah. Ca ne va pas du tout. **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Tu ne comprends donc pas, Bella ? Que je me rende malheureux est une chose, mais je refuse de t'impliquer. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pareilles balivernes. C'est malsain, dangereux. Je pourrais te faire du mal, Bella, il faut que tu en aies conscience. **

Je souffrais. Mes paroles, chaque mot était un coup de poignard dans ma chair. Je voulais l'entendre murmurer mon nom, m'ouvrir son coeur, comme elle venait de le faire. Je voulais l'entendre me dire que je lui manquais, quand je 'étais pas là, qu'elle était heureuse quand j'étais près d'elle. _Je voulais l'aimer._ Mais c'était impossible...Dangereux, malsain...Je ne pouvais pas faire passer mes désirs égoïstes et mes sentiments avant sa sécurité.

Telle une enfant boudeuse, elle répliqua borné. Enfonçant les lames encore plus profond.

**-Je m'en fiche !**

**-Je suis sérieux. **

**-Moi aussi. Je te le répète, je me moque de ce que tu es. Il est trop tard, de toute façon. **

**-Tais toi !**

Mon ordre, avait claqué brusquement sèchement. Je savais que je n'aurais pa dû. Que j'avais du la blesser. Mais j'étais trop perturbé pour m'en rendre vraiment compte. J'étais furieux, de n'avoir pu m'éloigner d'elle, tant qu'il en était temps.

**-A quoi penses tu ? **

Ne pas savoir ses pensées le frustrait toujours autant. Surtout en cet instant. Elle garda le silence, évitant de me répondre. Je la trouvais tête baissée, les joues rougies par des larmes. J'en restais coi.

**-Tu pleures ? **

Je m'en voulais énormément. Moi qui ne voulais que son bonheur, je la rendais malheureuse. Elle essuya maladroitement les gouttes translucide qui maculait ses joues, sa voix tremblait.

**-Absolument pas.**

Je tendais la main vers elle, hésitant. Je voulais essuyer ces larmes de sa peau pâle. Caresser son visage, effacer les traces de mon méfait. Mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était interdit...Je reposais donc ma main sur le volant, culpabilisant énormément.

**-Je suis désolé. **

Une excuse qui se valait pour tout. Mes paroles, l'avoir fait pleurer, pour mes actes passés. Pour ne pas pouvoir répondre, à ce que je pensais qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Un silence lours écrasant, s'immisça entre nous. Je le rompais, d'une voix hésitante, avec un ton que je voulais léger.

**-Dis moi...**

**-Oui ? **

**-Qu'avais tu en tête, ce soir, juste avant que je n'arrive ? Je n'ai pas bien compris ton expression. Tu n'avais pas l'air tellement effrayé. Plutôt très concentré.**

**-Je m'efforçais de me rappeler comment on liquide un agresseur, ls techniques d'autodéfense. Je m'apprêtais à lui enfoncer le nez dans le cerveau. **

Je m'emportais aussitôt, ayant peine à croire qu'elle ai pu pensé à ça au lieu de s'enfuir.

**-Quoi ? Tu voulais te battre ? Au lieu de t'enfuir ? **

**-Je me casse la figure dès que j'essaye de courir. **

**-Tu n'as pas songé à appeler au secours ? **

**-J'allais le faire. **

Je ronchonnais, désespéré. Comment voulait-elle rester en vie, en agissant ainsi ?

**-Tu avais raison. Te garder en vie, est un vrai défi lancé au destin. **

Elle soupira, alors que je ralentissais. Nous avions atteint les faubourgs de Forks. Le trajet se termiait, et avec mon tête à tête avec Bella.

**-Je te vois demain ? **

**-Oui, j'ai un devoir à rendre. Je te garde une place à la cantine. **

Je souriais. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de désirer la voir de toute mon âme. Je me convainquais, que mes frères et soeurs, seraient non loin, et que si jmais ils seraient là. Je me faisais des promesses à moi même. Me promettant de ne pas dépasser telle limite, de m'empêcher de faire ça...futiles pensées, qui ne servaient qu'à me rassurer et apaiser ma conscience.

Nous étions arrivés devant chez elle. Charlie ne dormait pas. Les lumières de la maiso, étant allumées. La camionette de ma compagne, était garée à sa place. Je coupais le contact, Bela ne bronchais pas. Ne pouvait-elle se résoudre tout comme moi à se quitter ?

**-Me jures tu d'être là demain . **

**-Oui. **

Elle sembla gravé dans sa mémoire, ma nouvelle promesse, restant encore une minute sous mon regard. Puis acquiesçant, elle retira ma veste.

**-Garde là tu en auras besoin. **

Elle me la tendit quand même.

**-Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer ça à Charlie. **

Je rigolais doucement, cette perspective m'amusant.

**-Ah j'avais oublié.**

Elle semblait de nouveau hésitant, sur le point de partir, la main sur la poignée.

Redevenue grave, je la hélais, la fixant.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Promets-moi quelque chose à ton tour. **

**-Oui ? **

**-Ne t'aventure pas dans les bois toute seule. **

Elle devait être surprise, vu la façon dont elle me dévisagea.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Disons que je ne suis pas la créature la plus dangereuse des environs. **

Je fus forcé à prendre conscience, que je ne pouvais pas toujours être là. Bella pouvait être blessé n'importe quand, et par des créatures qui souhaitait souffrance et mort. Je ne pouvais être constamment sur son dos, à la surveiller.

**-D'accord. **

**-A demain. **

Je soupirais. Frustré de devoir la laisser partir. Elle ouvrit la portière lentement, prolongeant mon supplice. La voir mettre presque autant de mauvaise volonté que moi à sortir de ma voiture m'était douloureux, tant je prenais conscience de notre attachement mutuel.

**-Bella ? **

Elle se retourna vers moi, alors que je me penchait vers elle, approchant mon visage du sien. Etre si près d'elle me faisait frissonner.

**-Dors bien.**

Je me reculais après quelques intense secondes, ou son visage fut la seule chose que je vis, et son odeur, la seule que je sentis. Je me forçais à reculer. Bella s'extirpa maladroitement de la voiture. Je la vis chanceler, et se rattraper à la carrosserie pour ne pas tomber. Sa maldresse naturelle, m'arracha un sourire. J'attendis qu'elle arrive tout aussi maadroitement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, pour redémarrer.

_J'étais à présent sur et certain de deux choses. J'aimais Bella, à ne plus pouvoir me passer d'elle. Et je désirais son sang, presque autant que sa présence. _


	8. Chapter8 enfin réussi à le mettre

_Je m'excuse de ne poster que si peu souvent et irrégulièrement. Mes chapitres sont très longs, et je mets en conséquent beaucoup de temps à les écrire. _

* * *

**Pensées révélées:**

En rentrant à la maison j'avais pris une décision. Le genre de décision irrévocable. De celle qu'on prend en réfléchissant très longuement. Cette décision qui m'empêchait de revenir en arrière.

Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Malgré le danger, malgré les interdits.

J'avais pensé à elle toute la nuit, la décision que je devais prendre me torturant. Finalement je choisi de suivre mon coeur et mes sentiments. J'espérais ne pas mettre trompé. Et avoir choisi le meilleur pour nous deux. Je me rappelais en voyant ma veste posé sur mon canapé, qu'elle était partie sans coupe-vent. Hier elle l'avait oublié dans la voiture de Jessica. Elle ne l'avait donc pas aujourd'hui. Je regardais le ciel distraitement, tentant de me convaincre que ce n'était pas simplement pour la voir, et satisfaire mon désir brulant de l'avoir près de moi. Le ciel était gris, noir, presque orageux, il tomberait surement de la pluie. Je descendais rapidement les marches menant au rez de chaussée, pour y retrouver ma famille. Alice malicieuse sautilla jusqu'à moi.

**-Edward ! Bonjour !**

Je lui souriais. Sa bonne humeur était vraiment contagieuse. Je disais bonjour à tout le monde, m'accoudant à l'escalier, je n'eus pas le temps de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient déjà prêt à partir que Rosalie répondit.

**-On part plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je veux prendre ma voiture, et on va l'essayer un peu avant d'aller au lycée.**

J'acquiesçais, ravi de l'opportunité qu'ils m'offraient. Ma soeur omettant consciemment de me proposer de les accompagner, je n'eus pas besoin de justifier mon refus. C'était parfait. Je remontais chercher ma veste, que j'enfilais par dessus mon pul manche longue. J'allais au garage en sifflotant impatiemment. Ma Volvo m'y attendait bien sagement. A présent direction la maison Swann. Aujourd'hui je serais le chauffeur de Miss Swann. Les seuls moments ou je l'avais eu pour moi seul, avaient été ceux qu'on avaient passé dans ma voiture. Et comme un gamin capricieux j'en voulais plus. Je voulais encore plus de souvenirs, plus de minutes passées avec elle. Je voulais son odeur sur ma veste, son regard dans le mien. Ma veste posée sur le fauteuil passager, je roulais jusqu'à chez elle, me garant discrètement devant sa porte. Coupant le contact j'attendis qu'elle soit prête. Je savais qu'elle était là, car les lumières de sa maison étaient allumées, mais le chef Swann était déjà parti.

Mon attente ne fus pas trop longue, Bella surgit dans le brouillard, mes yeux aussitôt se fixèrent sur sa silhouette pour ne plus la lâcher. Elle fit quelques pas maladroits dans l'allée avant de me découvrir. Je me retenais avec peine de ne pas venir tout de suite auprès d'elle. Je ne résistais pas longtemps, lui ouvrant la porte côté passager quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'arrive.

**-Je t'emmène ? **

Je m'amusais une seconde de son expression de surprise et d'incrédulité. Mais un autre sentiment bataillait pour l'emporter. J'étais hésitant, me sentant presque coupable. J'avais encore cédé à mes désires, espérant, inventant peut être que cela ferait plaisir à celle que j'aimais tant. Cela la gênait peut être que je me montre aussi entreprenant. Elle était libre de refuser, je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur, même si cela me blesserait. Ne serait-ce pas mieux d'un côté ? Ainsi cela m'obligerait à reconsidérer une infime possibilité d'histoire entre nous, ou de sentiments respectifs. Et elle éviterait de se mette en danger gratuitement une fois de plus...Pouvais je vraiment me permettre ce genre de geste envers elle ? Ce genre d'initiative ? Elle ne réfléchit pas répondant d'une voix calme et si envoûtante. Sa voix qui me donnait l'impression de vivre chaque seconde, de découvrir la vie.

**-Oui merci. **

J'attendis qu'elle se soit installée pour refermer sa portière. Je me rendais aussitôt à ma propre place et m'y assit avant de démarrer. Je vis qu'elle avait remarqué ma veste et devant son incompréhension je répondis à sa questions muettes.

**-Je t'ai apporté la veste. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. **

Je tentais de paraître simplement polie, comme si c'était juste sa santé qui m'importait. C'était vrai évidemment. Plus que pour toute autree personne je souhaitais qu'elle soit toujours en bonne santé physique et psychologique. Son bonheur comptait plus que tout. Si son bonheur était à mes côtés, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Sinon, je serais heureux pour elle. Elle protesta plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

**-Je ne suis pas si fragile.**

Cela m'amusa, cependant elle enfila quand même ma veste. Petit bonheur égoïste que m'apportait l'idée que lorsqu'elle me la rendrait, elle porterait son odeur. Sa si délicieuse odeur...Celle qui me rendait fou...Qui me rendait esclave de ce si joli visage, de cette si attrayante jeune femme. J'étais fou...Fou d'elle. Fou d'amour aussi peut être...Je murmurais plus pour moi que pour elle, perdu dans mes pensées.

**-Ah bon ? **

Fragile...elle l'était tant. Entre mes mains elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Un rien pouvait la briser. Un mouvement trop brusque, non contrôlé.

Nous traversâmes en silence les rues embrumés de Forks, ou nul âme n'osait circuler. Ce silence ne me gênait pas. Je la contemplais du coin de l'oeil, et faisait de son odeur mon oxygène, ce qui me faisait vivre. Les battements de son coeur était la plus parfaite des mélodies, et la pus belle. Je me tournais vers elle au bout d'un moment, surpris qu'elle ne m'assaille pas de questions. Avec tout ce qu'elle savait à présent, je doutais que sa curiosité ne soit pas encore plus exacerbée, et qu'elle ne meure pas d'envie de me demander des réponses à toutes ses interrogations.

-**Alors pas de questions aujourd'hui ? **

**-Mes questions te dérangent. **

**-Pas autant que tes réactions. **

**-Pourquoi je réagis mal ? **

**-Non, et c'est là le problème. Tu prends tout de façon tellement détendue..Ce n'est pas normal. Ca me pousse à m'interroger sur ce que tu penses vraiment. **

**-Je ne te cache jamais ce que je pense. **

**-Il t'arrive d'éluder. **

**-Pas tant que ça. **

**-Assez pour me rendre dingue. **

**-Il est préférable que tu ne saches pas. **

Je méditais sa réponse un moment, cherchant à comprendre tout ce que cela signifiait et impliquait. Miss Swann chercherait-elle à cacher un lourd secret ? Voilà qui me paraissait incongrue de sa part. Elle ne voulait pas que je connaisse tout d'elle, les moindres de ses pensées. Cela était compréhensible bien sûr, mais je pense que ses paroles signifiaient plus que ça. Il y avait autre chose. A part sa réserve que je comprenais très bien à ce que pénètre dans son intimité. Cela me laissait confus, et perturbé. Est ce que ça avait un rapport avec ses sentiments ? Me cacherait-elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ?

**-Ou sont tes frères et soeurs ? **

Je haussais les épaules, en un signe d'incompréhension. Je ne les comprenais qu'à moitié sur ce coup là. Bien que je devinais que leur motifs soit différents. Rose évidemment voulait s'amuser avec son nouveau joujou. Emmett ne pouvait pas échapper à sa tigresse de femme et était donc dans l'obligation de la suivre, et avec le sourire. Par contre de la part de Jasper et surtout Alice qui préfèrent la discrétion et n'aiment pas se faire remarquer, cela m'étonnait. Je soupçonnais fortement une conspiration. Ils savaient que j'avais raccompagnée Bella hier. Et je ne doutais pas une seconde que ma très cher soeur savait pertinemment que je profiterais de cette occasion rêvée pour passer du temps avec l'élue de mon coeur. Il allait falloir que je me méfie des plans et manigances de ma fratrie, dont le cerveau machiavélique ne pouvait qu'être celui d'Alice. Je me garais à ma place habituelle à côté de la voiture de Rosalie. Une flamboyante décapotable rouge, au toit relevé bien sûr.

**-Ils ont pris la voiture de Rosalie. Un peu ostentatoire, non ? **

**-Eh ben dis donc ! Avec un tel engin, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle se trimballe avec toi ? **

**-Parce qu'il en met plein la vue. Nous nous efforçons de nous fondre dans la masse. **

**-C'est raté !**

Bella pouffait, visiblement amusée. Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire tendre à la voir ainsi. Dieu qu'elle était sublime ainsi, quand elle souriait elle était plus belle que tout.

**-Pourquoi Rosalie a-t-elle décidée de venir de façon aussi ostentatoire aujourd'hui ? **

**-Tu ne t'es pas aperçue que j'enfreignais les règles ? **

Cela me rendait étrangement mutin. Cette idée que j'empiétais sur les interdits. Et pourtant ce n'était pas drôle. Peut être était-ce parce que je commençais à croire en ma capacité de contrôle ? Ou alors la présence seule de Bella suffisait à me rendre euphorique. Je crois que je souffre d'une maladie incurable. Cette dépendance, cette euphorie à la seule vue de la personne aimée, seraient-ils les symptômes de la maladie d'amour ? Devrais je me ressaisir ? Si je ne peux m'éloigner d'elle au moins empêcher que ça n'aille plus loin ? Le pourrais je seulement ? Je le devrais...Mais je ne le peux...Rester seul avec elle est ce qui me rend le plus heureux, j'ai alors l'impression d'être si vivant ! Entier, enfin. Comme si je l'avais attendue Elle toute ma vie. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je me sens complet, calme heureux, tout simplement parfaitement bien. Mais cette proximité que je m'autorise avec Bella n'est pas du tout raisonnable...Et encore maintenant j'enfreins mes règles, mes propres limites. Nous traversions le campus d'un même pas, et je me tenais tout près d'elle. Tout mon corps souhaitait réduire cette infime distance, pour la toucher de nouveau. Je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir caresser sa peau si douce, effleurer son corps...Je secouais la tête essayant de chasser mes pensées. Je ne _Devai_s pas penser à de telles choses. Bella comme bien souvent brisa le silence de la plus agréable manière qu'il soit. Sa voix si douce, si sublime résonnait délicieusement à mes oreilles.

**-Pourquoi avez vous des voitures pareilles si vous cherchez à passer inaperçus ? **

Je souriais espiègle, discrétion et rapidité étaient assez...contradictoires. Et puis l'exaspération de Bella vis à vis de ma conduite qu'elle disait «aberrante» m'amusait.

**-C'est un péché mignon. Nous aimons tous la vitesse. **

**-Ca, j'avais compris. **

Jessica attira notre attention, interrompant notre conversation. Elle attendait Bella sous l'auvent de la cafétéria son coupe-vent sur le bras. Son air choqué ne me surprit pas, mais m'agaça. Qu'avaient-elles toutes à faire cette tête là, dès qu'elles me voyaient en présence de Bella ? Les amies de ma si précieuse humaine avaient toutes l'air profondément surprise voire choquées de me voir avec Miss Swann.

**-Salut Jess ! Merci d'y avoir songé. **

Elle tendit à Bella son vêtement sans un mot, nous fixant à tour de rôle. C'en était vraiment agaçant.

**-Bonjour, Jessica. **

Je me devais tout de même d'être polie. La concernée paraissait vraiment perdue, vue qu'elle parvint à peine à balbutier un salut.

**-Euh...salut. Je te vois en math. **

Je remarquai qu'elle avait fixé son regard uniquement sur Bella. Je ne prenais pas ombrage de cette apparente indifférence à mon égard, mais ne pus m'empêcher d'aller faire un petit tour dans sa tête. Le regard que je surpris de sa part à l'adresse de Bella me mettait sur l'intuition que j'allais surement être le centre de leur discussions. Prétention ? Espoir ? Peut être un peu des deux. Mais le regard que Jessica lança à mon humaine était sans équivoque associé à ses pensées.

**-C'est ça, à plus. **

Jessica s'éloigna en un pas mesuré, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois pour nous lancer des regards que je qualifierais de soupçonneux et inquisiteurs.

Je remarquais l'enthousiasme détonnant dont faisait preuve Bella. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'éviter l'interrogatoire. Je n'allais surement pas l'aider. J'avais enfin l'occasion de connaître ses pensées, et surtout son opinion sur moi. Occasion en or que je n'allais surtout pas rater. Je murmurais, la fixant, ou plutôt la couvant de mon regard.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? **

**-Hé je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à lire dans mes pensées ! **

Son ton brusque et presque agressif me surprit. Qu'elle m'attaque ainsi ne pouvait pas être sans me surprendre. Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils.

**-Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je décrypte les siennes, et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle a l'intention de te cuisiner. **

Elle gémit, me surprenant de nouveau. Je la fixais inquisiteur. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir lire dans son esprit aussi...Elle ota de nouveau ma veste, me la tendant avant d'enfiler son coupe vent.

**-Alors, que vas tu lui dire ? **

**-Donne-moi donc un coup de main. Qu'attend-t-elle de moi ?**

Je secouais la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, soufflant.

**-Ce ne serait pas du jeu.**

**-Parce que refuser de partager ce que tu sais, c'est du jeu ? **

Je réfléchissais au pour et au contre de lui révéler ce que son amie voulait savoir tout en marchant à ses côtés. Je l'accompagnais ainsi à son premier cours.

**-Elle désire apprendre si nous sortons secrètement ensemble. Et ce que tu ressens pour moi. **

Hmmm...idée tellement délicieuse. Si seulement...En tout cas dans quelques minutes si Bella était franche avec son amie, je connaîtrais vraiment ses sentiments. Je fus soudainement nerveux à cette pensée. J'étais convaincu au fond de moi, qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Mais était ce vraiment réel ? Ou un rêve de ma part ?

Pris dans mes pensées je ne remarquais pas le faux ton «gourde» qu'utilisa Bella. Et répondit mécaniquement à sa question.

**-Zut comment pourrais je qualifier notre relation ? **

Je me la posais moi aussi cette question. En prenant compte, notre relation au global, mes sentiments, et...les siens. Quel était le résultat ?

**-Voyons...**

Je méditais à une réponse potable, qui satisferait Jessica, et m'apporterait des réponses. Remettant une de mes mèches folles en place, je décidais de jouer osé. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait oser pour avoir des réponses et ce que l'on voulait.

**J'imagine que tu pourrais répondre à l'affirmative à la première question...Si ça ne te dérange pas, naturellement. Ce sera plus facile que tout autre explication. **

Elle chuchota une réponse que j'entendis à peine dans le brouillard de mes pensées, mais qui me donna l'impression que mon coeur battait...à nouveau.

**-Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. **

**-Quand à la deuxième...eh bien, disons que je tâcherai de l'écouter pour en connaître la teneur. **

Je souriais, un léger sourire en coin. Bella ne répondis pas. Je tournais les talons, et la laissais. Tentant de me préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Avant qu'elle ne m'entende plus je lançais.

**-On se voit au déjeuner !**

Pas question de ne pas partager ces quelques instants avec elle. Surtout que je pourrais avoir confirmation de ses propos. Histoire de m'assurer que Jessica ne déformait pas la réalité, et surtout pour l'entendre me dire ce que je voulais tant savoir par elle même. Je me dirigeais également vers ma salle de cours. Je m'asseyais tout au fond, à l'abri des regards indiscret. J'occultais rapidement tout ce qui m'entourait pour ne plus entendre que les pensées de Jessica. Elle était surexcitée. Et toutes les questions qu'elle comptait poser à Bella et qui se mélangeait pèle-mêle dans sa tête, menaçaient très fortement de me donner la migraine. Tant pis, si c'était le prix à payer. J'étais surement autant, voir plus impatient que l'humaine d'apprendre les réponses à nos interrogations dont certaines étaient communes. Jessica bien que agaçante m'était en cet instant fort utile. Les heures me séparant des réponses tant attendues ne passèrent pas trop longuement tant j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Enfin arriva l'heure des réponses.

Jessica attaqua direct, ordonnant à Bella de tout lui dire. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu via son esprit en tout cas. Elle fut agacée par le manque de coopération de Bella qui lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir. L'interrogatrice avait bien des réponses en tête mais opta pour une soft, c'est à dire: ce qui s'était pasé hier soir. La réponse de Bella, fut que je l'avais invitée à dîner avant de la raccompagner. Ce qui ne satisfit pas du tout Jessica. Elle s'imaginait des tas de scénarios, plus ou moins probables, certains carrément irréalistes. Cette fille a une imagination débordante. Pour elle en tout cas, on avait au moins flirté. Puis elle demanda à Bella pourquoi nous étions rentrés si tôt.

Hé ! Cette fille ne recule vraiment devant rien ! Qu'est ce qu'elle va imaginer ! Heureusement que Bella est là pour sauver les meubles. Elle répondit d'un ton très convaincant aux oreilles de Jessica. Je rigolais en silence, trop amusé par sa réponse. Elle avait été terrifiée par ma conduite. Apparemment elle l'avait vraiment été pour en faire part à son amie. Cela m'amusait beaucoup.

Jessica enchaînait les questions sans cesse, ce qui me forçait à une concentration intense pour attraper au vol les réponses de Bella aux questions que Jesse lui avait posé. Etait ce un rendez vous ? Bella m'avait-elle demandé de les rejoindre là bas ? Hin hin. Si seulement. Cela aurait été bien plus simple. Mais qu'est ce que je vais m'imaginer moi. Je déraille complet Je crois que Jessica et ses romans à l'eau de rose déteignent sur moi. Jessica fut déçue par la sincérité de Bella qui lui répondit qu'elle avait été carrément surprise de me voir. Moi j'avais été très mais alors vraiment soulagé. J'ai trop eu peur de la perdre...Je raccrochais à la conversation, en comprenant que son amie lui parlait de ce matin. On aurait dit qu'on passait un interrogatoire de police pour un meurtre. En quoi cela la regardait-elle ? Je devais reconnaître que Bella s'en tirait bien. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mentir. J'accusais un coup. Officiellement samedi nous allions sortir ensemble. Pour moi ce serait un jour très très important. Mais pour Bella, aurait-ce une signification aussi importante ? Serait-elle nerveuse, impatiente ?

Je bouillais déjà d'impatience, j'avais tellement hâte. Etre de nouveau seule avec elle.

Pour Jessica j'étais un mannequin tout droit sortis des plus prestigieuses écoles. Je pouffais. Et Bella ? Que pensait-elle de moi ? Je grognais sourdement. Jessica était trop perdue dans ses divers représentations et commentaires de mon physique pour penser aux propres commentaires de Bella sur moi-même. J'étais...déçue. Oui déçue. Je savais qu'avec mon physique de vampire, j'attirais naturellement les femmes. Mais est ce que je provoquais le même effet sur Bella ? Me trouvait-elle séduisant ? Je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps. Jessica pensait que Bella était frustré, voir carrément déçue. Pourquoi ? La demoiselle était surprise aussi. Je comprenais rapidement que c'était parce que je ne l'avais pas embrassée. Pause. Il me faut quelques secondes. Bella m'aime t-elle vraiment ? Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que cette possibilité puisse être vrai. Que mes sentiments soient ressentis par l'élue de mon coeur. J'étais à présent tellement joyeux...Comme un gamin à Noël qui sait qu'il va avoir le cadeau dont il rêve depuis si longtemps. Je me détachais un peu de la conversation des deux filles tant j'étais euphorique. Je captais quelques brides de ci de là. Apparemment la serveuse, n'avait pas arrêté de me charmer durant tout le rapas de mon humaine. Je dois avouer que trop obnubilé par la fascinante créature de mes rêves je ne l'ai pas remarqué, et même pas regardé. Cela peut paraître méchant. Mais une humaine « normale » n'a aucun intérêt à côté de mon humaine. Je suis mystérieux ? En réfléchissant c'est vrai que je cache encore beaucoup de choses à Bella. Et pourtant elle en sait déjà tant...Mais c'est elle qui en a découvert la plupart. Comment pourrais je lui avouer des choses qui la mettront surement en danger plus tard ? j'avais appris beaucoup de choses en quelques minutes. Je repensais aux paroles de Esmée, que j'avais suprise en pleine conversation avec Carlisle. Elle avait dit que j'avais trouvé mon âme soeur. Qu'en Bella je trouverais la femme de ma vie.

Jessica avoua que je l'intimidais et elle se rassura, en se disant que j'intimidais aussi un peu Bella. Je grimaçais, je ne le faisais pourtant pas exprès...Jessica m'excusa ce côté intimidant parce que je suis craquant. Hmm...Bella la surprit en ajoutant que j'avais d'autres qualités. Ha ! Je voulais absolument entendre ça ! Je suppliais mentalement Jessica, de méditer sur chaque réponse donné par Bella. L'humaine continua de cuisiner mon amie et via son propre avis, m'apporta la confirmation de ce que j'arrivais à peine à accepter. Je plaisais à Bella ! Son amie était même persuadée, qu'elle m'aimait. Jessica réfléchit aux paroles de Bella. Celle-ci lui avait avoué, que je lui plaisais bien trop, et que je lui plaisais plus qu'elle ne me plaisait. Balivernes...Si elle savait comme j'étais fou d'elle ! Si seulement elle pouvait entrevoir une infime partie de mes sentiments pour elle. Elle comprendrait, qu'elle était la seule, qui puisse faire battre mon coeur. J'étais plus que satisfait, ravie. Sur un petit nuage ? Je ne suis pas rêveur à ce point, mais mon moral était au beau fixe, très grand beau.

A la sonnerie de midi, je fus le premier à sortir de la classe. Je me dirigeais aussitôt vers la salle ou Bella avait son dernier cours. Je n'allais pas la laisser s'échapper. Nonchalamment adossé au mur extérieur de sa salle, je l'attendais. L'agacement de Jessica m'effleura à peine, tant j'étais impatient.

**-Salut !**

**-Salut !**

Banal échange, quelque peu décevant. Mais comment attaquer ? Bella ne me parlerait pas d'elle même. Il allait falloir que je la questionne. En silence, nous marchâmes jusqu'à la cantine. Dans la cafétéria bondée, tout les élèves se tournèrent vers nous, chuchotant. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention, et entraînait Bella dans la queue du self. Toujours silencieux, je ne cessais pourtant de poser mon regard sur elle, tentant de déceler ses émotions sur son visage. Je chargeais un plateau de nourriture, essayant de doser correctement.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais . Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça ? **

Quelle discrétion, elle ne m'aidait pas ainsi. Je répondis du tac au tac, imperturbable. Tout en m'avançant vers la caisse.

**-Non. La moitié m'est destiné, bien sûr. **

Je nous conduisais, aux même place que la dernière fois. Un groupe de terminales, installés plus loin, nous dévisagea, mais e n'y prêtais aucunement attention. Je poussais le plateau de nourriture vers Bella, dès que nous fûmes tout deux assis.

**-Sers toi !**

Bella prit une pomme, qu'elle fit ensuite tourner entre ses doigts, jouant avec le fruit distraitement.

**-Je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu réagirais si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger. **

**-La curiosité est un vilain défaut !**

Je la toisais un instant, et comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse, je m'emparais dune part de pizza que je mordis, mâchais et avalais rapidement. Cette chose avait un goût de centre humides et chaudes, absolument ragoûtant. Elle me regardait ahurie. Condescendant je répliquais.

**-Si quelqu'un te mettait au défi de manger de la terre, le ferais tu ? **

**-C'est déjà arrivé. Ce n'était pas si terrible.**

Elle plissa le nez visiblement dégoûté. Je soupirais imperceptiblement. Avec elle il fallait s'attendre à tout.

**-J'aurais du m'y attendre. **

Mon regard fut attiré derrière Bella. Jessica. Sa manie de penser à moi et Bella, attirait à chaque fois mon attention. Entendant on nom, je tournais mon regard vers la personne. J'écoutais un instant ses pensées, pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à présent.

**-Jessica examine le moindre de mes gestes. Elle te détaillera le tout plus tard. **

Je me renfrognais. Ok, ce matin j'avais particulièrement apprécié sa présence, mais elle m'agaçait vraiment à toujours se mêler de nos affaires. Je lui proposais le reste de la pizza, elle posé sa pomme et prenais la part de nourriture avant de détourner les yeux. C'était le moment de poser mes questions. Décontracté je lançais:

**-Ainsi, la serveuse, était jolie, hein ? **

**-Tu ne t'en es pas aperçue ? **

**-Non, j'étais distrait par autre chose. **

**-La pauvre. **

**-Une des choses que tu as dites à Jessica me..perturbes. **

Je fronçais légèrement mes sourcils, troublé.

**-Je ne suis pas étonné, que certains détails t'aient déplu. Ca t'apprendra, à écouter aux portes. **

**-Je t'avais prévenue. **

**-Et moi, je t'avais prévenue, qu'il était préférable que tu ne saches pas tout ce que j'ai dans la tête. **

Bougon, je répliquais.

**-Certes...Sauf que tu as tort. Je tiens vraiment à connaître tes pensées, toutes sans exception. C'est juste que..il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas penser. **

**-Tu coupes les cheveux en quatre. **

**-Laissons tomber, ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour l'instant.**

Ce qui m'arrangeait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense à certaines choses, car c'était dangereux pour elle, mais en même temps, je désirais qu'elle ressente cela à mon égard, et qu'elle pense à moi. Paradoxe...

**-Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? **

Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre, ayant adoptés inconsciemment, une position de confidences. J'avais croisé mes mains sous mon menton, et l'une des sienne était enroulés autour de son cou. Je glissais de nouveau mon regard, sur son visage, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau. La cantine était remplie, nous étions le centre des regards. Mais je m'en fichais complètement. Lorsque j'étais avec elle, plus rien n'existait. Juste elle et moi. C'était si facile, d'oublier tout les autres, de m'enfermer dans notre bulle. _Passion, intimité, secrets..._

Je me penchais encore plus vers elle, murmurant pour que elle seule m'entende. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

**-Tu crois sérieusement être plus attaché à moi que moi à toi ? **

Elle prit une brusque inspiration détournant le regard. Je devinais que ce sujet la dérangeait mais ne comptait pas m'arrêter de sitôt. Pas avant d'avoir de vrais réponses. Elle marmonna, m'étonnant.

**-Tu recommences. **

**-Quoi ? **

**-A m'éblouir. **

**-Oh. Désolé. **

**-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. **

**-Bon tu réponds à ma question ? **

**-Oui. **

**-Oui tu réponds, ou oui tu estimes plus tenir à moi que moi à toi ? **

Je commençais à m'énerver, n'étant pas d'un naturel patient, lorsque les réponses tardaient à venir cela m'agaçait, surtout que je ne pouvais aller les chercher dans son esprit.

**-Oui je suis plus attirée par toi, que tu ne l'es par moi. **

Elle fixait intensément la table, comme si cela était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Je devinais son embrassa, en une phrase elle venait de m'avouer une partie de ses sentiments, et que je l'attirais. Victoire ! Un sentiment de bonheur m'assaillis et ma colère fut très vite remplacée par une douce tendresse. Je murmurais.

**-Tu as tort. **

Elle releva enfin la tête, affrontant mon regard qui n'était que amour et tendresse.

**-Tu n'en sais rien.**

Elle chuchota instinctivement, semblant en proie à un combat intérieur.

**-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? **

Comme d'habitude, je tâchais de sonder son esprit, en vain bien sûr. Cette frustration m'énervait. Je n'étais même plus capable d'attendre les réponses à mes questions lorsque je les posais. De nouveau je commençais à m'impatienter, m'irritant moi même. Bella leva un doigt pour me calmer.

**-Laisse moi réfléchir.**

Je me détendit, satisfait de savoir qu'elle allait me répondre et non esquiver. J'observais le moindre de ses gestes, allant de ses mains qu'elle venait de croiser, à son attention qui s'y concentrait, j'aurais préféré être son centre d'attention mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. De plus cela doit être plus facile ainsi pour elle de me répondre.

**-Disons que, sans même parler de certains signe évidents, il me semble parfois...je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'avance, je ne lis pas dans les esprits des autres _moi, _mais bon, j'ai l'impression que derrière chacune de tes paroles, il y a un message caché. Qui est que tu essaies de couper les ponts. **

Je l'écoutais, fasciné par sa voi, ses mots...Elle était vraiment perspicace...

**-Bien vu. Mais c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Car...**

Je m'interrompis alors brusquement, une question me brûlant la langue.

-**Qu'entends tu par signes évidents ? **

**-Il suffit de me regarder je suis d'une banalité effarante. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de passer à côté de la mort ou d'être si maladroite que ça frôle le handicap. Comparé à toi...**

Elle émit un geste évasif de la main, me désignant. Une seconde je plissais le front, mécontent. Elle ne racontait que des sottises. Etait-elle donc aveugle au point de ne rien voir ? Les signes évidents devaient être ceux de mon amour pour elle. J'avais dû me trahir de nombreuses fois déjà.

**-Tu ne te vois pas de façon très claire, tu sais. Je reconnais que tu es irrécupérable pour ce qui est de te fourrer dans les ennuis. **

Je ricanais, le souvenir amer de mes sauvetages successifs de sa personnes, restant gravé au fer rouge dans ma tête.

Mais tu es apparemment resté hermétique aux réactions de tous les types de ce lycée le jour de ton arrivée.

**-Tu mens. **

Elle souffla ces deux mots abasourdie, comme si je venais de lui raconter la chose la plus improbable qui puisse être inventé. Quand elle apprend que je suis un vampire, cela la laisse indifférente, mais lui apprendre qu'elle occupe l'esprit de beaucoup de garçons, la laisse coite.

**-Fais moi confiance, ne serait ce qu'une fois. Tu es tout sauf ordinaire. **

**-En tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à rompre les liens. **

De nouveau elle avait détourné les yeux, s'arrachant à mon regard.

**-Ca me donne raison justement ! C'est moi qui tiens le plus à toi, parce que si j'arrivais à m'éloigner de toi. **

Je serrais involontairement les muscles de ma mâchoire, cette perspective m'était bien trop douloureuse...

**Si partir était la solution, je serais prêt à souffrir pour t'éviter de souffrir...de mourir.**

Elle se hérissa, surprise, farouche et répliqua, d'un ton qui se voulait tranchant.

**-Ne crois tu pas que j'en ferais autant à ta place ? **

**-Tu ne seras jamais à ma place. **

Soudainement un sourire malicieux vint étirer mes lèvres, alors que je m'échappais de ténébreuses explications et réflexions, par une pirouette.

**-Hélas te sauver la vie commence à ressembler à une occupation à plein temps qui exige ma présence permanente à tes côtés. **

**-Personne n'a essayer de me tuer aujourd'hui. **

**-Pas encore. **

**-Certes. **

**-J'ai une autre question.**

**-Je t'écoute. **

**-Tu as vraiment envie d'aller à Seattle ce week-end ou est-ce seulement une excuse pour éconduire tes admirateurs ? **

**-Je te signale, que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné le coup de Tyler. C'est ta faute si il est convaincu que je serais sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année. **

**-Oh, il aurait bien trouvé le moyen de t'inviter sans mon intervention. J'avais just envie d'observer ta réaction. **

Je m'esclaffais, au souvenir de ce moment. Elle, elle plissa les yeux, mais ne se fâcha point. Je redevins sérieux rapidement, j'avais encore une question et des plus importantes.

**-Si moi, je t'avais proposé de m'accompagner à la soirée, m'aurais tu évincé ? **

**-Sans doute pas. Mais j'aurais annulé plus tard, en prétextant un coup de froid, ou une cheville tordue. **

Le plaisir de ces trois premiers morts fut gâché par les suivants. Que craignait-elle donc à ce point ?

**-Pourquoi donc ? **

**-Tu as beau ne m'avoir jamais vue en cours de gym, tu peux deviner, tout seul. **

Elle soupira, et je m'amusais de nouveau de sa moue embarrassé. Elle était à croquer ainsi, absolument adorable.

**-Est ce une allusion au fait que tu es incapable de marcher sur une interface plane, sans trébucher ? **

**-En effet. **

**-Ca ne serait pas un problème. Tout est dans le cavalier. **

Je ne la laissais pas le temps de répondre, enchaînant avec une autre question.

**-Réponds moi. Es tu décidée à te rendre à Seattle ou accepterait tu que nous fassions autre chose ? **

**-Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions. Néanmoins je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur. **

Je me méfiais, et restais sur mes gardes, à chaque fois qu'elle posait des conditions je m'attendais au pire.

**-Oui ? **

**-Tu me laisseras conduire ? **

**-En quel honneur ? **

Je me renfrognais en apprenant sa condition, cela était une vraie torture ! Déjà que sa camionette n'avançait pas et faisait un bruit monstrueux avec elle au volant, nous allions passer la journée dans la voiture !

**-D'abord et surtout, parce que, quand j'ai averti Charlie que j'irais à Seattle, il m'a spécifiquement demandé si j'y allais suele et que, à l'époque, j'ai répondu oui puisque c'était le cas. S'il,me ré-interrogeait aujourd'hui, je ne luis mentirais pas, bien que je n'envisage pas cette éventualité. Laisser ma camionette devant la maison risque juste de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, ce qui est inutile. Deuxièmement, ta conduite me terrifie. **

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle n'était vraiment pas possible avec ça.

**-Parmi tout ce qui en moi, mériterait de t'effrayer, la seule chose dont tu t'inquiète, c'est ma manière de tenir un volant. **

Je secouais la tête dégouté, avant de redevenir grave.

**-Tu tiens à cacher à ton père que tu passes la journée en ma compagnie ? **

**-Avec Charlie en dire un peu, c'est toujours en dire trop. Ou comptes tu m'amener de toute façon ? **

**-Il fera beau donc j'éviterais de me montrer en public...Mais toi, tu pourrais rester avec moi, si tu veux. **

Je lui laissais bien sûr le choix, à elle de décider si elle le voulait vraiment ou pas.

**-Et tu me montreras ce à quoi tu fais allusion ? A propos du soleil. **

**-Oui. **

Je souriais, amusé de l'impatience que je voyais éclairer les yeux de ma compagne.

**En même temps, si tu...as peur d'être seule avec moi, je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas à Seattle sans escorte. Je tremble à la perspective des dangers ui t'attendent dans une ville de cette taille. **

Bella plissa ses yeux, fronçant son nez, en une moue offensée.

**-Phoenix est trois fois plus vaste que Seattle, rien qu'en nombres d'habitants. Et elle s'étend...**

**-Sauf que les Parques, n'ont visiblement jamais entendu parler de Phoenix. Je serais plus rassuré, si je te gardais à l'oeil. **

Je la fixais intensément, essayant de lui ôter toute envie de me contredire.

**-Tu as de la chance, être avec toi ne me rebute pas. **

**-Tu devrais quand même prévenir Charlie. **

**-Pourquoi diable ? **

Je m'emportais énervé par son inconscience et son instinct de survie atteignant le zéro absolu.

**-Histoire de me donner une bonne raison de te ramener vivante !**

Bella me fixa un instant, à peine surprise par mon emportement.

**-Je prends le risque. **

Furieux, je soupirais, puis détournais mon regard de son visage. Elle brisa le silence.

**-Changeons de sujet. **

**-De quoi veut tu parler ? **

Je maugréais, agacé, mais acceptait que la discussion continue. Je l'avais cherché, et puis c'était ce que je voulais.

**-Pourquoi avoir choisi les Goat Rocks, ce week end ? Charlie prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit pour randonner, à cause des ours. **

Je la fixais longuement une moue amusée aux lèvres. N'avait-elle donc pas compris ? Son esprit d'humaine était bien limité parfois.

**-Tu veux dire que tu...des ours ! **

Elle hoqueta de stupeur, je ricanais.

**-Tu devrais savoir que la saison n'est pas encore ouverte. **

Elle me rudoya pour essayer de cacher sa surprise.

**-Et si tu avais lu les textes de lois avec soin, tu aurais constaté que cela ne concerne que la chasse avec des armes. **

Sa tête stupéfaite m'amusais beaucoup et je l'observais avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**-Des ours. **

**-Emmett préfère les grizzlis. **

J'attendais avec impatience sa réaction, guettant le moindre frémissement, ou ombre de peur sur son visage.

**-Mouais. **

Elle mordit de nouveau dans la pizza, avalant ensuite du coca avant de rajouter:

**Et toi, quel est ton met favori ? **

Je levais un sourcil désapprobateurs. Ainsi donc, que nous mangions des animaux tels que les ours, ne la rebutait point, et ne l'effrayait même pas.

**-Le puma. **

**-Ah. **

**-Naturellement, nous veillons à ne pas perturber l'environnement, en pratiquant une chasse abusive? Nous essayons de nous cantonner à à des endroits ou la population de prédateurs est trop abondante, quitte à nous déplacer fort loin. Il y a la certes abondances de cerfs, et d'élans dans les parages, et ils conviendraient très bien, mais ou seraient l'intérêt et l'amusement ? **

Mon ton mondain, détaché fut adopté par Bella qui continuait son repas.

**-Ou, en effet ? **

**-Emmett adore le début du printemps. Les ours sortent tout juste d'hibernation et n'en sont que plus irritables. **

Je souris, me rappelant nos parties quotidiennes de chasses en famille, ou seul avec mon frère.

**-Quoi de plus drôle qu'un grizzly furieux ? **

Bella m'intriguait. La surprise passée elle n'avait plus rien laissé échapper de ses sentiments. Ne montrant ni dégoût, ni même peur. Juste de la curiosité, comme si cela était un sujet des plus habituels.

**-Allez, dis moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Je t'en prie. **

**-J'essaie seulement de vous imaginer. Ca me dépasse. Comment vous faites, sans arme ? **

**-Oh, mais nous en avons. **

Je souriais, dévoilant brièvement mes longues canines, en un sourire menaçant. Je la vis frissonner, enfin une réaction rationelle.

**Simplement pas de celles prises en compte lors de l'élaboration des textes de lois. Tu as déjà vu un ours attaquer à la télévision ? Ca donne une assez bonne idée de Emmett en pleine action. **

De nouveau de légers frissons la parcoururent, et je vis son regard se diriger vers mon frère. J'étouffais un rire, en voyant l'air peu rassuré de ma belle.

**-Ressembles tu à un ours toi aussi ? **

**-A un puma plutôt, du moins c'est ce qu'affirment les autres. Nos préférences sont peut être révélatrices de nos comportements. **

Elle sourit, mais semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**-Est-ce une chose à laquelle j'aurais le droit d'assister ? **

**-Certainement pas !**

Je me fermais aussitôt, sombre. Bella surprise par la violence de ma réaction et peut être effrayée, recula, me dévisageant. Pour ma part je m'adossais à mon siège, croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir fait peur. Mais Bella devait se rendre compte de ma vraie nature.

Elle en rajoute une couche, bravache.

**-Trop dur à supporter pour moi ? **

**Sèchement je répliquais, de mauvaise humeur. **

**-Si ce n'était que ça, je t'emmènerais dès ce soir. Tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne dose de frousse. Rien ne te serait plus salutaire. **

**-Alors pourquoi pas ? **

Je la dévisageais longuement, surpris que cela ne l'impressionne pas. Elle était imperturbable, je suis un monstre, je me nourris d'ours, grizzlis, pumas...et cela lui paraît naturel.

**-Plus tard. Nous allons manquer le début du cours. **

Je me levais souplement, profitant de cette opportunité pour éluder. Bella parcourut du regard la cantine, pour s'assurer que je ne lui mentais pas surement. Elle put constanter que la salle était presque vide. Elle sauta brusquement sur ses pieds, attrapant son sac avant de me rejoindre.

**-Plus tard. **

Elle n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup les rewiews hihi ) Donc j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me laissiez vos impressions, commentaires, remarques, critiques..exprimez vous ;) Et merci de me lire :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm tout d'abord, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux rewiews dans le précèdent chapitre, un petit problème avec le site Les voilà ;)

**Theriel**: hmm hmm si un gros problème xo et oui fausse manip un peu désespéré. Bref le chapitre 8 a été enfin mis en ligne, et voilà même le 9 ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire ;)

**Archangel.gaia:** Tu as reçue mon email ?

**Sirius-05:** ouuuuuuh carrément, je t'impressionne ? XO en revient pas que ce soit possible Hiiihi eh bien que puis je dire à part que ta rewiew et tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir ? Merci beaucoupppppppppppp :DDDDDDDDDDDD Niana est au comble du bonheur :) Hmm je comprends, je suis d'autant plus flattée que finalement tu l'adores ;) Mdr, moi aussi, je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup à écrire cette fic. Héhé je suis trop happy ! Tout réécrire prend du temps et j'en ai pas beaucoup, mais j'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, donc je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Lol, à moi l'immense honneur de vous révéler les pensées et sentiments de Edward ! Oui je m'emballe là, je sais, Niana calme toi ! XD hmm bon je vais retourner à mon chapitre je crois lol. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. La suite est là ;) En espérant que tu seras là pour me laisser des rewiews dans les prochains chapitres !

**Whydee:** Héhéhhé merci beaucoup, j'en suis très heureuse !! Merciiiiiiiiiiii rougit Oulà quand même pas, je suis vraiment très loin de l'égaler ! Mais ça me fait très très plaisir quand même ;) Bientôt, est un mot bien relatif quand on parle de la publication de mes chapitres xs, enfin le voilà ;) Bonne lecture, et thanks !

Bisouxxxx

**Alicia Constel:**

Mouhahaha, normal, vu que je reprends tout xd a part les pensées et les sentiments de Edward, enfin je ne fais que les lui faire exprimer, est ce compréhensible ce que je viens de dire ? Lol. Tout ça pour dire que Stephenie Meyer est une écrivaine de génie :)) Arhem, certes Rose n'as pas vraiment le rôle de la gentille soeurette xO C'est comme ça, faut bien une garce, insolemment belle et chiante non ? XD mais j'laime bien quand même (maintenant que je la connais plus et comprend pourquoi elle est comme ça) , même si dans cette fic elle apparaît pas sous son « bon » caractère. Héhé, je me suis trop éclaté à écrire ça. T'imagine même pas comme je suis morte de rire des fois devant mon écran, un truc de fou ! Héhé, j'essaye de ne pas décaler du roman la seule chose qui vient de moi XD Merci, je suis super contente que t'aime ;) Bisoussssssss ma ptite chérie ;)

**Sonia:** Sosooooooooooooooooo mon amouuuuuuuur, ma femme qui me manque tannnnt !!

Hihi merci énormément à toi, de me lire, et pour tout ce que tu as fait avant que je ne la publie ! Tout tes encouragements, commentaires, et beaucoup de compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont énormément motivé ! Merci pour tout, merci d'être là simplement ! Huhu, tu me flatte énormément, et même si je n'arriverais jamais au niveau de Stephenie Meyer, je suis très heureuse que toi tu le penses. Oki, je continue comme ça, j'avais pas l'intention de changer, tant que ça vous plaît ;)

Je te n'aime ma chérie :))))

**Alicia Constel:** Tu vas rire, mais moi c'est pareil ! Quand je lisais les livres je m'énervais sur Edward qui gardais ses distances, restait super secret et tout ! T'inquiète je m'excite encore plus que toi quand je les lis XD et maintenant c'est sur Bella que je m'énerve, (vu que j'essaye de me mettre dans la peau de Edward) Héhé moi pareille et super insistante en plus, ah là là, pauvre Edward, je compatis lol ! Hihihi mdr, moi aussi mouhahha, j'irais chez le docteur tout les soirs lol !

Enormes poutouxxxxx à ma toi ma puce, je t'adoooooore très très fort :)))))))))))))))

« J'adore! » simple précis concis et direct, moi aussi je kiff lol, encore des rewiiiiiiiews !! Arhem, que les fans de Rose m'excuse, mais elle était parfaite pour ça XO Hmm toujours, elle dit ce qu'elle pense, surtout quand elle veut blesser quelqu'un elle fait tout pour y arriver. Ma pauvre chouuuuute, tiens une sucette ça va te réconforter ! Tu veux un câlin du doc en passant ? XD Mdr, avec moi tu devrais être habituée ;) Hihihi :) arigato ! Ah moi aussi ça fait un bien fou lol, je pense que tout lecteurs/lectrices de cette bientôt quadrologie (on va dire que ça se dit) aimerait connaître les pensées de Edward, en tout cas moi oui ! Et ça me permet de beaucoup mieux comprendre ses réactions que je lis les livres ! J'espère que je mets pas de trucs trop décalé par rapport à ça personnalité...Lol tant mieux, moi aussi je ris beaucoup quand j'écris ;)

Ah les malaises à la vue du sang...pas funky tout ça. Huhu ça par contre c'est cool, je suis sûre que t'arriveras à t'en débarrasser complètement avec le temps, on sera là pour t'aider ! Mdr, merciiiiii amour de nos vies lol. Oulàlà quel vocabulaire !! Im choqued mdr ! Alicia nous dévoile son côté pervers ! Héhé c'est le rêve de toute fille, avoir un suprêmement bo gosse, qui nous tienne dans ses bras, ou juste qui nous regarde lol ! Grave, qu'elle petite chanceuse, grr !! je suis jalouse de Bella !! En plus elle a une vie trépidante au moins elle xc

Ah mon passage préféré !! Et le plus émouvant je trouve, ce passage est juste magnifique !!

Gros groooooooooos poutouxxxxxxxxxx (tout baveux huhu) ma Leaderrrrrrrr ,

_Merci de m'avoir lue et laissé des rewiews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir _!

_Surtout continuez sur ce chemin :)))))_

**Petits ennuis et gros cabots:**

J'ai juste un peu, vaguement l'impression que TOUTE la classe nous regarde ! Ok, tout le monde nous regarde.

On est les derniers certes, mais pas encore en retard et je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont l'air soudain si passionné par la vision de Bella et moi entrons dans la classe de sciences nat. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde mais quand même, là ça devient obsessionnel.

Serait-ce alors mon humaine ? Le premier qui la relooke, je me fais les crocs dessus...euh non, il faut que je me calme. Tout les garçons ne sont pas en train de regarder Bella, du calme Edward, ça va bien se passer ! Comment ça je deviens parano ? Et claustrophobe en plus ? Mon cas s'aggrave considérablement dis donc.

Dans cette toute petite salle, entourée d'humains curieux, faisant nombre de commentaires sur notre couple, et dont les pensées étaient accaparés aussi par nous deux, me donnait horriblement mal à la tête et une envie de m'enfuir très forte ! On rejoignit rapidement notre paillasse commune, et je veillais à ce que rien ne nous barre la route. Aujourd'hui je ne déplaçais pas mon tabouret de manière à être loin d'elle, mais plutôt pour être près d'elle. J'avais largement étanché ma soif et même si son odeur était la plus exquise et alléchante qui existe pour moi, j'arrivais à me contrôler sans problème. Pas que je m'y habituais, je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Mais le choc était moins dur à présent. Je touchais presque son bras, et qu'elle soit si près de moi, faisait frissonner mon épiderme.

M. Banner arriva, vous voyez, il est bien plus en retard que nous deux, et la classe lui prête à peine une attention distraite ! Le pauvre professeur arriva à reculons, tirant comme il le pouvait un chariot métallique à roulettes sur lequel étaient placés une énorme et antique télévision et et un magnétoscope pas très jeune non plus. Le pauvre homme avait l'air de s'en voir, un instant je pensais que pour moi tout son matériel pèserait à peine le poids d'une plume. Ridiculement léger. Mai pour lui c'était horriblement lourd, pauvre homme ! J'essayais de deviner ce qu'il allait nous montrer, peu enclin à une séance de ciné. Le seul avantage est que ainsi je pourrais observer Bella. J'adore les séances ciné finalement. Il réussit en bataillant un peu à enfiler une cassette dans le lecteur et éteignit les lumières, sous les chuchotements ravis des élèves.

Je me calais contre la paillasse, me préparant à une heure assommante d'un documentaire scientifique ennuyeux et passant devant mes yeux comme une scène extrêmement ralentie. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, était que la promiscuité avec Bella soit encore plus accentuer par la presque absence de lumière de la pièce. Je la ressentais comme jamais. Bizarre n'est ce pas ? Mais même en fermant les yeux, je la sentais. Pas comme quand lorsqu'on sait qu'une personne est à vos côtés. C'est indescriptible...Je sentais sa présence, son corps à côté du mien. Une décharge électrique, me parcourut le corps et je me crispais légèrement. J'avais tellement envie d'effleurer sa peau, toucher son visage, remettre ses mèches derrière ses oreilles...Une envie irrépressible d'établir un contact physique entre nous. Je me faisais violence, pour ne pas céder à mes envies. Et évitais de respirer pendant quelques secondes, tentant de me concentrer sur le film. De quoi il s'agissait, quel en était le sujet ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée, pas plus de ce que le professeur disait, ajoutant ses propres commentaires au documentaire. En fait je n'avais conscience que de Bella. Rien d'autre n'arrivait à accrocher mon attention. Je serrais mes bras autour de moi, essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

Si je n'étais pas complètement fou avant ça, je l'étais à présent. Fou d'elle...Fou, de son odeur, fou de sa présence...Rien que de la voir et j'étais heureux. Heureux tout simplement, un immense bien être me submergeant, quand je la voyais. Le générique défila, des taches de lumière blanche trouant la pénombre suffoquante. Aucun souffle d'air n'arrivait à passer dans l'interstice des fenêtres qui étaient hermétiquement fermé. Sans air, mais dans une pièce remplies d'odeurs humaines adolescentes, mêlées à la sueur, les parfums, et surtout celle plus forte que toutes les autres, celle de Bella...

J'allais étouffer, je me sentais compressé. Comme un claustrophobe dans un ascenseur. Et les secondes qui prenaient tout leur temps pour défiler...Ne laissant leur place qu'à des minutes pour ne s'égrener que plus lentement encore.

Je déglutissais difficilement, essayant de me concentrer. Impossible. Totalement impossible. Surtout que le film était un de ces documentaires, tout à fait inutile. A défaut d'autre chose, et surtout parce que j'en mourrais d'envie, je glissais mon regard vers ma voisine. J'eus un pâle sourire en la voyant me regarder aussi. Bella semblait aussi peu intéressée que moi par le documentaire et avait adopté la même posture que moi, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle détourna finalement la tête sous mon regard brûlant...d'amour ? Je continuais de la regarder, observer ses doux traits, sa chevelure aux reflets roux, ses prunelles noisettes, ses yeux se plissant pour mieux voir. Geste que je remarquais, elle faisait lorsqu'elle voulait se concentrer. Elle plissa légèrement son nez, fronçant les sourcils.

Apparemment ce qu'elle voyais ne lui convenait pas. Etait-elle agacée ? Enervé ? Ne comprenait-elle pas quelque chose ? Je mourrais d'envie de la détourner de la télé pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, qu'elle me regarde, que ses lèvres esquisse des mots destinés à moi seul...Je délirais vraiment...Mais alors carrément. Un peu plus et j'étais bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique ! Il fallait que je me reprenne ! Calme ! Je suis calme; tout va bien...Bon d'accord, rien ne va, je suis dans tout mes états, et je me fais peur à moi même ! Par dépit, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, l'enfouissant dna mes paumes. Inspiration...expiration...Je vais y rester...Mon dieu que c'est éprouvant...Et pourtant d'habitude ce n'est pas si dur, j'ai chassé il y a peu en plus...Je devrais arriver à me contrôler ! Je dois y arriver ! J'y suis obligé, je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! D'apparence je suis calme, mon corps ne trahissant aucunement mes émotions, et le combat qui fait rage en moi. Personne dans la pièce n'aurait pu deviner en me regardant combien j'étais agité. Nerveux, énervé, anxieux..que sais-je d'autre ? J'étais ridicule. Totalement ridicule, à m'agiter ainsi. Je devais me calmer et ce n'était surement pas en m'excitant ainsi que j'arriverais à supporter le reste du cours sans problèmes.

Je n'avais qu'une heure de cours. Une seule heure ! Horrible...torture...Je regardais Bella entre deux battements de cils, me clamant à sa seule vue. Enfin...Délivrance ultime et vénérée. Si, si, j'en viendrais presque à vénérer la sonnerie du lycée qui nous apprend que l'heure est enfin terminée. Ma torture prenant fin, je m'autorisais un long soupir. J'avais peur que cela ne se finisse jamais. M Banner ralluma enfin les lumières, nous éblouissant après cette obscurité. Mais mes pupilles furent bien plus rapide que celles des humains à faire le point. Elles se rétrécirent en une seconde, n'accueillant ainsi que la lumière dont j'avais besoin. Les ados autour de moi papillonnait des yeux, quelque peu hagard. On aurait dit qu'on venait tout juste de les tirer de leur lit. Certains même baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, nous offrant une dentition, fort peu sympathique à voir et très souvent pourvu d'un appareil en ferraille, qui luisait désagréablement. Je détournais la tête de la vision peu charmante qu'offrait mes camarades de classe pour regarder Bella. Celle ci moins ridicule que ses compagnons, soupira tout comme moi quelques instants plus tôt. Soulagement ? Ou alors venait-elle de se réveiller d'un demi-sommeil ? Elle me regarda, tout en s'étirant de tout son long, agitant ses doigts. J'étouffais un rire en la voyant agiter ainsi ces mains dans le vide. Puis murmurais.

**-Voilà qui était intéressant. **

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser, que je ne savais le sujet du documentaire que parce que je l'ai déjà vu maintes fois. Ma remarque étant donc d'une ironie assez poussée...Bella paraissait aussi lasse que moi. Elle marmonna.

**-Hum...**

**-On y va ? **

Moi par contre j'étais totalement réveillé, et bonditsur mes pieds, mon sac sur le dos. Vite vite vite ! Sortons d'ici, de l'air par pitié ! J'ai besoin de me calmer. Marcher me fera du bien. Voyant le visage de Bella se crisper en une grimace de douleur, je me rappelais alors qu'elle avait sport ensuite. Je retenais de juste la question fatidique qui était justement «Tu as quoi après ? » Pas besoin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Je sais combien pour elle c'est déjà douloureux. Avec sa maladresse naturelle, c'est une vraie torture ! Etant dispensé à l'année de sport, je décidais de l'accompagner jusqu'au gymnase, avant de flaner le temps de son cours.

J'en profiterais pour remettre dans l'ordre dans mes pes pensées, et analyser un peu mes réactions, mes sentiments; et puis Bella...beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir. Entre nous, c'est sérieux ? Bella désire-t-elle vraiment passer le cap ? Et établir une relation amoureuse entre nous ? Est-elle prête pour ça, prête à accepter toutes les conséquences, et choses qu'impliqueraient de sortir avec moi ? Et moi-même, qu'est ce que je veux vraiment ? ...Machinalement je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, alors que nous marchons jusqu'au gymnase. Je ne sias plus quoi penser, plus quoi décider. Ce que j'ai le droit de croire, ce que je peux espérer...Tout est si confus...Et a qui puis je demander conseil ? Mes parents seraient surement avec Alice ceux à qui je me confierais le plus facilement et qui pourrait le mieux me conseiller. Mais je sais que je n'arriverais pas à leur parler de tout ce qui m'agite, tout ce qui me perturbe. J'ai toujours été assez refermé sur moi-même. Et même maintenant c'est très rare que j'arrive à me confier. Même aux personnes que j'aime et qui ont toute ma confiance.

Arrivé au gymnase, je m'arrêtai devant la porte. C'était ici que je devais m'arrêter et laisser l'humaine qui me mettait dans un tel état d'incertitudes. J'étais tant tourmentés...tant de questions...Bella m'observait en silence, ne me laissant comme toujours pas deviner ses pensées ou sentiments. Elle était un tel secret pour moi ! Je la vis hésiter, comme si elle voulait dire ou faire quelque chose, et abandonner finalement. Moi aussi j'hésitais. J'avais tant envie de la toucher, la frôler, rien qu'une seconde...Très doucement, avec une lenteur insupportable, je montais ma main vers son visage, dépliant mes doigts, qui de leurs extrémités caressèrent un très fugace instant sa joue pâle d'une douceur velouté. J'avais l'impression de me brûler...Et pourtant je n'avais pas mal...Ce simple et très fugace contact me laissa frissonnant. Et encore plus perturbé si c'est possible...sa peau était douce, chaude. Et ne donnait qu'une envie, s'abandonner dans ses bras. Je me reprenait, me forçant à arrêter de divaguer, et ramenant ma main contre mon corps. Je pivotais sans ajoute de mots, m'éloignant rapidement. J'avais besoin d'être seul. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées, que si quelqu'un m'avait accosté je ne me serais surement pas rendu comte de sa présence et aurait continué mon chemin. Je marchais au radar, mes pas me conduisant machinalement à ma voiture. J_e ne voyais, rien, ne sentais rien, n'étais rien. J'étais loin d'elle._

Sans elle j'étais diminué au moins en deux, qu'une ombre. Une âme en peine séparé de sa moitié...Je passais l'heure suivante perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit. Installé dans ma voiture, écoutant Debussy, pour adoucir mes nerfs.

J'espionnais distraitement Bella, entendant même dans ma voiture, les cris des élèves. Que les humains sont bruyants ! Curieux je tendais l'oreille. Mon humeur torturée laissa place à un frac amusement quand j'appris les derniers exploits de Bella. Un peu plus et j'en rirais. Plus de maladresse dans une seule personne ce n'était pas possible. Ce petit spectacle improvisé m'arracha du gouffre d'incertitudes et de questions dans lesquelles je m'étais laissé tomber il y a quelques instants seulement. Entendant sonner la cloche signalant la fin des cours, je me dirigeais de nouveau vers le gymnase. Un peu de bonne humeur retrouvé, les soucis quelques peu écartés par la maladresse amusante de ma compagne. Je m'appuyais tranquillement contre le mur face à la porte de sortie du terrain de sport. Bella me sourit, radieuse, et je ne pus qu'être touchés par son air ravie et son sourire éclatant.

**-Salut !**

Je luis rendis son sourire, ma joie retrouvé à sa seule vue.

**-Salut ! Comment ça c'est passé ? **

**-Très bien. **

Qu'elle me mente, me mit la puce à l'oreille. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, et vu son air renfrogné quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué s'était passé.

**-Ah bon ? **

Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu. Fronçant le sourcils, mon énervement reprenant le dessus, j'ajustais mon regard au dessus de l'épaule de Bella. Mes yeux se plissèrent teigneux, mes lèvres se tordant en une grimace. Bella se retourna pour voir ce qui me mettait dans cet état et compris que c'était Mike, qui approchait. Celui là si je pouvais le transformer en tapis, ce serait avec un réel plaisir. Ses pensées m'arrachèrent un grognement, et je serrais les poings rageusement? Ce petit bouffon, me détestait. Ce qui en soi n'était pas plus mal. Mais ce qui me rendait si haineux à son égard était le reste de ses pensées. Bella ne lui appartenait pas ! Elle est bien trop merveilleuse pour un petit imbécile comme lui ! Et lui qui croyait dur comme fer, qu'elle allait se désintéresser de moi, pour s'intéresser à lui ! Je me battrais corps et âmes pour Bella. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse ! Mais même si je suis prêt à accepter que le prix de son bonheur, ne soit pas avec moi. Je ne laisserais jamais Mike, poser ses mains sur elle !

Bella se retourna vers moi, mains sur les hanches, et un ait agacé au visage.

**-Qui a-t-il ? **

**-Newton me tape sur le système.**

Oui, je suis énervé. Et oui, je le reconnais je suis jaloux. Pas de Newton, oh que non, celui là il est à plaindre pas envier._(ça doit être __the__ caractéristique des Mike xC )_ Mais qu'il joue au vautour autour de Bella, je ne peux le supporter ! Bella aussi était enervé...mais après moi à présent. Je remettais l'élaboration de mes stratégies de torture à essayer sur Mike à plus tard. Évidemment je ne lèverais jamais la main sur lui, mais imaginer ça, me soulage. On fait avec ce qu'on a !

**-Ne me dis pas que tu nous a espionnés !**

Innocemment, je rétorquais, bien que mon visage resta impassible.

**-Comment va ta tête ? **

**-Je te déteste !**

Sur ces derniers mots crachés, elle fila vers le parking, marchant le plus rapidement qu'elle pu sans tomber. Je grimaçais. Puis la rejoignis en quelques foulées. Je choisi de me justifier, bien que je doutais qu'elle me pardonne avec ça.

**-C'est ta faute. C'est toi qui as mentionné le fait que je ne t'avais jamais vue en sport. Ca a éveillé ma curiosité. **

Bon d'accord, j'étais pas tout à fait franc sur ce coup là, mais faut bien que je me rattrape ! Elle m'ignore, marchant jusqu'à ma voiture. Ce fut en silence que l'on la rejoignit. Pour ma part je réfléchissais à un plan pour me faire pardonner. Bella elle devait m'en vouloir et fulminer contre moi. On dut ralentir l'allure, car en arrivant près de ma volvo, il y avait un important groupe de garçon. Et pour cause, la décapotable de Rosalie. Une lueur de convoitise sans équivoque allumait leur regard, et leurs mains se tendait instinctivement vers la rutilante voiture, pour l'effleurer. Les lycéens ne réagirent qu'à peine, lorsque je me glissais parmi eux, pour atteindre ma voiture. Bella, quelque peu abasourdie par ce remuer ménage fit le tour, montant du côté passager. Je bougonnais, n'appréciant guère le choix de ma soeur pour son véhicule.

**-Ostentatoire. **

**-Qu'est ce que c'est comme voiture ? **

**-Une M3.**

**-Pardon ? **

Je soupirais exaspéré. Bella est la seule lycéenne ne connaissant pas un minimum les voitures. Et pourtant celle là est bien reconnaissable !

**-Une BMW !**

Je suis sur que même la marque ne lui dit rien.

Je reculais très doucement tachant de n'écraser aucun élève. Ils ont été gâtés d'une intelligence formidable ces petits...Si ils ne se bougent pas je les écrasent. D'una patience remarquable (on peut me l'accorder celle là tout de même ?) Je sortais du parking, un escargot, serait déjà sur la route. Enfin passons j'ai autre chose à m'occuper que ces groupies bavant devant la voiture de Rose. Ils vont d'ailleurs vite déchanter quand la proprio va arriver. Ils vont se disperser très...très rapidement. Une fois que j'eus finis de manœuvrer, je me tournais vers Bella.

**-Tu es toujours, en colère ? **

**-Et comment :**

**-Me pardonneras tu, si je m'excuse ? **

**-Peut être...si tu es sincère. Et si tu me promets de ne jamais recommencer. **

Je voulais réellement me faire pardonner, surtout que j'avais compris que cela l'avait vexée. Une chose à ne surtout pas faire donc.

**-Et si j'étais sincère, et que j'étais d'accord, pour te laisser conduire samedi ? **

Malicieux ke l'observais, je savais que ma proposition des plus alléchante allait la ravir, et très certainement effacer mon offense. Elle n'hésita d'ailleurs pas.

**-Marché conclu. **

**-Dans ce cas je suis sincèrement désolé, et je te prie de m'excuser.**

Je la regardais longuement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je sus à cet instant, que _jamais_ je ne cesserais de _l'aimer_. Chaque regard entre nous est comme le _premier_. Chaque parole, me _fascine_. Chacun de ses gestes est _merveille_...Elle ne cessera jamais de m'_étonner_, m'_attirer_, et me _fasciner_. M'_obséder_. Voir ses joues s'empourprer, _ravage_ mon coeur. Quand elle secoue ses cheveux, dégageant son visage mutin et son si beau regard, pour se tourner vers moi...je suis _prêt à mourir pour elle_. Mon existence a à présent un but, l'aimer et le rendre heureuse. Il n'y a que ça qui compte. _Son bonheur !_ Quand elle rie, ses yeux pétilles de joie,et j'aperçois un _bout de __paradis_. Son sourire, est l'_éclat même de la joie et de la douceur._ Tout en elle m'attire, me rend _fou amoureux_...Je suis heureux à ses côtés, je ne peux que sourire en la voyant, tant je suis contente de l'avoir près de moi. La regarder, l'entendre rire, deviennent _ma_ _raison d'être_...

Heureusement pour moi, lorsque j'oublie de respirer, cela ne me porte pas préjudice...Je rajoutais mutin, finissant par un éclat de rire, tant j'étais heureux.

**-Et je serai sur le seuil de ta maison samedi matin, à l'aube. **

A l'aube, pour l'avoir avec moi, toute la journée...Une journée avec elle équivaut à une journée au paradis ! Mon paradis à moi, ce serait ma vie avec elle. Mais malheureusement moi je suis plutôt destiné à l'enfer...Alors qu'elle brillera au paradis.

Alors autant profiter au maximum de ma journée avec mon ange...

**-Euh, une Volvo inconnue garée dans notre allée risque de soulever un problème avec Charlie. **

**-Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir avec. **

**-Comment...**

**-Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je serais là, sans voiture. **

Je souriais, énigmatique, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Je ne voulais pas la lancer sur le sujet. Bella une fois partie dans ses questions, ne s'arrête plus. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'insista pas, abandonnant l'idée de me questionner plus sur ce sujet. Mais comme je le découvris quelques secondes plus tard, l'heure des questions n'étaient pas révolus...

**-Sommes nous «plus tard» ? **

**-Je suppose que oui. **

Je fronçais les sourcils, appréhendant les questions qui allait surement me tomber dessus en rafale.

Elle me sourit, avenante, patientant. J'arrêtais la voiture, coupant le contact. Nous étions déjà arrivé chez elle. Je l'observais tentant de lire comme d'habitude ce qu'elle pensait. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

**-Tu n'as pas renoncé à savoir pourquoi tu es interdite de parties de chasse n'est ce pas ? **

Je parlais avec gravité, bien que l'idée d'une petite plaisanterie me chatouillait la langue.

**-En réalité, c'est surtout ta réaction à cette perspective qui m'intéresse.**

**-Je t'ai fait peur ?**

A présent je rigolais franchement.

**-Non. **

Son air décidé, et ses yeux légèrement plissés m'apprirent que si elle me mentait c'était pour que je continue. Elle ne voulait pas que je sache que la violence de ma réaction l'avait surprise. Et elle désirait vraiment connaître la réponse à sa question je suppose.

**-Pardonne-moi si c'est le cas.**

Je souriais, bien que toute trace d'humour ai déserté mon visage.

**C'est juste que l'idée de t'imaginer là-bas..**

**-Ce serait si terrible que ça ? **

Ma mâchoire se contracta violemment, alors que je me représentais la sauvagerie et la violence de nos chasses. Et elle..si fragile, si tentante, au milieu...Si le monstre qui était en moi prenait le dessus ce serait fini. Une fois libéré, il en profiterait pour se jeter sur elle, et la vider de son sang. Une vision cauchemardesque. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre les images remplis d'horreurs, de sang, de cris...de ses cris...mais aurait-elle seulement le temps de crier ? J'étais si rapide...si fort..si dangereux. Mortellement dangereux, et sans âme pratiquement lorsque je me laissais aller à ma nature de vampire. J'étais alors prêt à tout pour satisfaire ma soif de sang. Tout ce que je voulais c'était ce liquide vital, qui enivrait mes sens, apaisant ma soif. Mais celui des animaux n'était qu'un leurre. Une pâle copie, un faux-semblant destiné à tromper le vampire qui est en moi, apaiser ma soif, tranquilliser le monstre. Mais si ce qu'il désire, le plus, ce que je désire le plus, se trouve juste là..sous mon nez...En tant normal, quand je suis en «mode» humain, je peux me contrôler. Et bien que l'appel du sang de Bella soit extrêmement fort, j'arrive à repousser mes pulsions. Mais quand je chasse...rien n'a plus d'importances que ma soif. Si elle se trouvait, là je la tuerais.

J'expirais bruyamment, tâchant de rejeter toutes ces pensées cauchemardesques de mon esprit.

**-Oh que oui...**

Je susurrais entre mes dents encore pris dans la douleur sans limites de mes visions.

-**Parce que..? **

Je prenais à présent une grande respiration,venant de me rendre compte que je ne respirais plus depuis ma longue expiration. Il m'arrive parfois ainsi d'oublier de respirer...Inconfortable que d'être privé de son odorat, surtout pour ceux qui comme moi le compte parmi leurs sens indispensables.

Je levais machinalement les yeux au ciel, observant sans vraiment les voir les gros nuages qui roulaient dans le ciel sombre. Un moyen comme un autre d'éviter le regard inquisiteur et transperçant de celle qui me rendait si faible..si fou...si peu rationnel...Mais aussi tant vivant, et passionnel. Je suis si heureux chaque fois que je la vois, que je la sens, que je la sais non loin de moi. Tout ce bonheur à un prix bien sûr, un prix lourd, comportant de gros risques. Mais puis je vraiment lutter contre cette attirance qui semble inéluctable, cette passion et cet amour dévorant que j'ai pour elle ? Un monstre, n'as pas de sentiments...Un homme si. Elle me rend vivant...avec elle je réapprends à ressentir les émotions mortels. Elle me redonne mon humanité. Carrément irrationnel, et pourtant j'ai tellement l'impression que c'est vrai...Mirage de mes sentiments ? Peut être...

Bella me coupa de mes réflexions et cogitations à rendre dément un parfait sain d'esprit...Bougonnant, de très mauvais gré et seulement parce que je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas partir sans avoir eu sa réponse. Je finis par lui répondre.

**-Quand nous chassons, nos sens l'emportent sur notre raison, et nous...dirigent. Surtout l'odorat. Si tu te trouvais dans les parages à ce momeny-là...**

Je secouais la tête, veine tentative pour essayer de sortir de mon esprit toutes ces noires pensées telles de vils serpents se roulant autour de moi pour mieux m'étouffer...lentement. J'en suffoquais presque. Tant de pensées, tant de choses...dans ma tête...souvenirs, désirs, réflexions...

Quand j'eus réussi à reprendre contenance, et calmer les frémissements imperceptibles de mon corps, je tournais mon attention vers Bella. Son visage aux courbes délicates que je ne me lasserais jamais de caresser des yeux, cette pâleur de porcelaine...son regard noisette aux reflets légèrement ambrés..son ondoyante chevelure...Tout me perdait, tout m'aidait à me retrouver. Elle ne trahit rien de ses sentiments, se gardant bien de me les communiquer, par un quelconque frémissement de son corps. Nos yeux finirent par s'accrocher. J'arrêtais de respirer. Le silence devint lourd oppressant. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le même courant électrique, sauvagement, brusquement me traversa, comme des violentes vagues de frissons. C'était...bizarre...troublant, cla me donnait encore plus envie d'effleurer la peau de Bella. Caresser le doux velouté de sa joue...Tout aussi brusquement Bella qui avait surement arrêté machinalement de respirer tout comme moi, hoqueta. Pour moi ne pas respirer n'est que inconfortable, pour elle c'est mortel. Heureusement que son corps à le réflexe de respirer pour elle...Elle inhala une grande goulée d'air, hoquetant bruyamment. Son buste se soulevant violemment. Je fermais mes paupières, me coupant de sa vision, me ressaisissant. Un peu plus et je me serais abandonné...Je murmurais, presque douloureusement. Cela m'était réellement douloureux. Mais impossible à éviter.

**-Bella, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles.**

Elle ouvrit la portière, se dégageant de mon champ de vision. Le vent qui s'y engouffra avec violence m'apporta son odeur...Je serrais mes doigts sur mon volant, marquant le cuir. Ma respiration erratique ne trahissait que trop bien, la sauvage contradiction de mes pensées. Je me calmais lentement, me forçant à fixer la verdoyante forêt me faisant face. Peu de secondes après je réussissais à retrouver mon état normal. Soulagé bien que éprouvé, je tournais mon visage vers la fenêtre passager. J'eus un mince sourire en y voyant Bella, concentrée visiblement sur là ou elle posait ses pieds. Je baissais la vitre, m'étirant pour rapprocher mon visage de l'ouverture.

**-Hé, Bella !**

Ma voix redevenue je pense plus habituelle, plus normale; je craignais peu de trahir mon agitation. Violent accès de folie. Comme les fous ont des éclairs de lucidité, moi j'ai des moments de monstruosité. Le quotidien d'un vampire végétarien est fort charmant...sous tout les points...

**-Oui ? **

**-Demain c'est mon tour. **

**-Ton tour de quoi ? **

Je ris, ma bonne humeur remplaçant en un éphémère instant mes sombres sentiments.

**-De poser des questions. **

Je filais aussitôt, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

De ma nuit il n'y a pas grand chose à mentionner...une routine soigneusement définie. Qui se répète de jours en jours. Je retrouvais ma famille échangeait quelques mots avec eux. Puis je montais dans ma chambre, m'occupant du mieux que je le pouvais en attendant...Je redescendis aussi silencieusement que possible, essayant de ne pas faire craquer une marche. Impossible techniquement. Je suis bien trop agile et rapide pour le faire. Mais ma famille vampirique bien que occupé principalement avec leur partenaire, a l'ouïe fine...Cependant aucun même si il m'a entendu ne vint à ma rencontre. Je ressortais donc. Savourant l'air frais qui me fouetta le visage aussitôt que j'eus mis les pied dehors. Puis marchant à pas feutrés, inaudible je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Je remarquais avec amusement que dans l'atmosphère des plus sombre de l'endroit, ma peau ressortait extrêmement. Courant, slalomant, sautant entre arbres, branches, racines et troncs, j'arrivais enfin à ma destination. Je sortais de nouveau des bois. Une petite maison me faisait face..._Sa_ fenêtre me présentait son ouverture...une invitation à laquelle je ne pouvais refuser... Un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres, je sautais sans bruit jusqu'au rebord. M'y accrochant avant de me glisser dans sa chambre. Je me faisais l'effet d'un voleur. Une pincée de culpabilité m'étreignit le coeur, mais fut vite chassé par sa vision. Un ange endormie...

Je finis par la quitter à la fin de la nuit, rentrant de nouveau chez moi. Je pris soin de me doucher et de me changer, avant de repartir encore une fois...Je ne remarquais pas le sourire entendue de ma mère à mon père, leur regards ravis posés sur moi. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage. Elle emplissait tout mes sens, avait élu domicile dans ma tête...Je ne voyais, sentais, pensais qu'elle...Je répondis un vague « au revoir, à ce soir », à leurs paroles, que j'entendais à peine. Ou en tout cas je n'y faisais pas attention. J'étais bien trop impatient de retrouver ma Bella. Hier...elle avait encore murmuré mon prénom...simple soupir, mais elle l'avait dit avec une telle douceur...une tendresse indescriptible qui m'avait fait frissonné...Un sentiment étrange que je ne saurais transcrire m'avait assailli comme chaque fois qu'elle murmurait ou soupirait mon nom dans son sommeil...

Je sautais presque sur ma voiture, étant le premier et de loin à partir. Je reprenais la route que je connaissais tant, celle qui me menait à elle chaque matin depuis quelques jours. Une fois assez près pour entendre Charlie, je m'assurais qu'il était bien parti, avant de me garer à sa place. Sans bruit, j'attendais. Le regard posé sur la fenêtre de sa chambre, mes doigts jouant avec mes mèches, je patientais, comptant presque les secondes qui me séparaient d'elle. Je deviens vraiment fou quand il s'agit d'elle. On dirait une copie d'un conte avec un prince complètement raide amoureux de sa dulcinée. Mon comportant est...inquiétant...est pourtant, je suis tellement heureux. Une phrase de Esmée me revient à l'esprit, une jolie citation qu'elle aime sortir parfois et dont je viens à peine de comprendre le plein sens. Et pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué..._L'amour à ses raisons que même la raison ne connaît pas..._D'autres mots me caressèrent l'esprit, se mélangeant à ceux de ma mère. _Quand on aime, on est prêt à tout pour la personne aimée..._Je ne sais plus de qui je tiens cette phrase, mais je trouve que ces deux citations conviennent parfaitement à ma situation.

Soudain alors que je ruminais ces mots philosophiques, elle apparut. Je devinais qu'elle avait accourue, ses joues légèrement rougies ressortaient sur son teint pâle, et ses cheveux s'étalaient en mèches éparses autour de son doux visage. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...si c'est son coeur, ou si c'est celui qui s'est remis à ne battre que pour elle en moi, qui a manqué un battement. Avant de reprendre un rythme précipité, puis un peu plus calme, quoi que toujours nerveux. Comment savoir ? Je n'arrive plus à faire la différence entre le son de son coeur et celui que je lui ai offert dès le premier regard. Alors même que je la haïssais pour faire ressortir intensément le monstre en moi, je l'aimais déjà. Paradoxe surprenant, cette amour sans borne, débutant par une haine et un désir de tuer pratiquement irrépressible. Je l'observais, feignant l'indifférence, et impassible de l'extérieur. Mais j'étais si loin de l'être...Hésitante, toujours un brin maladroite elle s'approcha de moi. Avec une timidité et une lenteur charmante, elle ouvrit et entra dans ma voiture, prenant la place que je lui offrais. Son odeur renversante me foudroya, me mettant le coeur au bord des lèvres...Pourtant je lui souriais d'apparence détendue, et très sûr de moi.

**-Bonjour. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? **

Je l'observais consciencieusement, tâchant de découvrir sur son visage les conséquences de cette nuit agitée. Elle a remué toute la nuit, s'empêtrant dans ses draps, fronçant les sourcils, se retournant...Visiblement quelques chose l'agite. Et pourtant elle a aussi eu un moment de calme, mon moment préféré. Celui ou elle parle.

**-Bien merci. **

Simple réponse qui visait à ne pas m'inquiéter. Je répliquais aussitôt pas vraiment convaincu.

**-Tu parais fatiguée, pourtant. **

Les marques légèrement violacées soulignant son grand regard pralinés, me renseignait sur ce que j'avais manqué. Elle devait à peine s'être endormie quand je suis venu la voir cette nuit.

**-Je n'ai pas dormi. **

Quelle belle ironie, quand l'on sait que je suis celui de nous deux qui ne dort jamais, et qu'elle est celle qui dort sous les yeux de l'autre presque chaque soir...

En un geste automatique chez elle, elle ramena sa chevelure vers l'avant, cachant une partie de son visage. Je mettais le contact, répondant avec une pointe d'humour.

**-Moi non plus. **

**-J'ai quand même dû dormir, un peu plus que toi. **

**-J'en suis persuadé? **

**-Alors à quoi as tu consacré ta nuit ? **

Bella à vraiment un don pour poser les questions qui dérangent...Heureusement que j'ai un joker pour y échapper.

-**Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de poser les questions, je te rappelle. **

**-Oh, j'avais oubliée, que veux tu savoir ? **

Son air vaguement ennuyé et perplexe me fit sourire. Bella se croit inintéressante. Elle est vraiment le parfait opposé de l'image qu'elle a d'elle même.

**-Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? **

**-Le marron, sans doute. **

J'étais un peu surpris, ne m'attendant pas trop à ça. Ce pendant j'aurais du m'y attendre, Bella est originale même dans le choix de ses couleurs. Voulant en savoir plus je rajoutais.

**-Ah bon ? **

**-Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici.**

Son petit discours passionnant et fougueux, me fit sourire et m'intéressa beaucoup. Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ses paroles, trouvant ses arguments judicieux. C'est vrai qu'ici, nous étions entre le ciel toujours gris, et le sol ou presque tout est vert. A Forks il doit y avoir toutes les nuances de vert possible.

**-Tu as raison, le brun est chaud. **

Sur ces mots, timidement, presque comme un enfant, j'avançais ma main vers elle. Laissant mon envie prendre le pas sur mon hésitation, je repoussais rapidement derrière son épaule, les mèches qui cachait une partie de son visage. Etant déjà arrivé au lycée; l_e temps passe à une allure folle quand je suis avec elle. Et loin de Bella il semble s'arrêter..._Je me garais, et me tournais vers elle.

Nous avions encore le temps. Ma conduite follement dangereuse comme elle la qualifiait, nous permettait de gagner encore quelques précieuses minutes.

**-Qu'as tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur de CD ? **

Je la fixais, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Ruminant des pensées peu amènes quand au cours fort passionnant qui allait suivre. Elle me répondit que c'était le disque de son beau père. Identifiant le cd dans elle me parlait, je lui souriais, plongeant ma main dans le compartiment placé sous la radio. J'en sortis un cd dans toute la pile y étant entassés.

Je lui montrais le cd, le même que celui dont lui avait fait cadeau Phil.

**-Tu préfères ça à Debussy ? **

Pour moi c'est tout simplement inconcevable.

Bella se plongea dabs le muetisme, fixant la pochette de l'album, comme pour éviter de me répondre.

Nous finissions par devoir sortir de ma voiture, l'heure du premier cours sonnant. Après un léger soupir, je me décidais à y aller.

Tout le reste de la journée, nous continuons ainsi. Je l'interrogeais sans cesse, dès qu'on avait quelques minutes, quand je l'accompagnais en anglais, la retrouvais après l'espagnol, et surtout pendant le repas. Je voulais tout savoir, sans exception. Ce qu'elle aimait, détestait, ces goûts cinématographiques, les endroits ou elle était allés à part chez elle, tout ceux qu'elle voulait visiter, et les livres...je l'interrogeais longtemps sur ce thème. Bella a une bonne culture concernant les livres, et étant moi même très littéraire, ce sujet nous occupa un moment. Ma curiosité est insatiable quand ça la concerne. Je gravais toutes ses réponses dans ma mémoire, pour ne pas les oublier.

Elle répondait généralement rapidement, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Quelques fois mes questions lui firent monter le rouge aux joues, cela m'intriguant énormément, je poussais encore plus loin mon interrogatoire. Je lui demandais au mileu de toutes mes questions, quelle était sa pierre favorite. Elle me répondit instantanément : la topaze. Je dévidais mes questions aussi vites qu'elles me venaient à l'esprit, éprouvant une soif intarissable à la connaissance de l'être qui m'est le plus cher. J'arrêtai brusquement lorsqu'elle piqua un far. Je n'eus alors en tête que lui faire avouer les raisons de ce rougissement absolument irrésistible, d'ailleurs. Je finis par lui demander directement et à haute voix les raisons de cette rougeur, quand mes talents de persuasion eurent échoués. Bella évitant expressément de me regarder, je ne pouvais tenter de la faire flancher grâce à mes talents de vampires. Elle finit par me répondre soufflant à peine, les yeux posés sur ses mains.

**-C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, , j'imagine que j'opterais pour l'onyx. **

Je dirigeais son aveu sans montrer à quel point il me touchait...J'enchaînais ne voulant pas me laisser dépasser par la surprise et le plaisir de sa révélation.

**-Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? **

Elle soupira doucement et continua de répondre à mes incessantes questions. Je profitais de chaque minute en sa compagnie pour en savoir un petit peu plus, et n'étant jamais à cours de renseignement, j'en appris beaucoup sur elle.

Le cours de science nat arrivant de nouveau; bien trop rapidement à mon humble avis, je questionnais sans relâche Bella. Je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque Mr Banner apparut avec son matériel audio. Quand le prof s'approcha de l'interrupteur, pour encore une fois nous plonger dans une ambiance sombre, j'écartais légèrement mon tabouret de celui de Bella. Vaine tentative pour me convaincre que je ne serait pas autant touché par cette proximité électrisante que la dernière fois.

Mais évidemment, il n'en fut rien...Le noir devant me rendre particulièrement sensible à la présence de Bella, dès qu'il fut présent je sentais ce même courant électrique, courir dans mes veines, ne vagues qui me faisait frémir. Et de nouveau ce désir irrationnel de caresser sa peau, frôler son corps. L'heure fut de nouveau extrêmement longue et désagréable. Et pourtant...être à ses côtés pouvoir l'observer sans discontinuer était un réel plaisir. Je ne compris pas plus que la précédente fois, le documentaire que l'on venait de visionner. Je n'avais de yeux que pour ma si belle et inexorablement attirante compagne. Une fois la lumière enfin rallumée, je me relevais rapidement, déjà prêt à partir. J'attendis Bella, qui me lança un regard, découvrant que je l'observais. En silence nous allâmes de nouveau jusqu'au gymnase. Puis me laissant encore aller, je caressais de nouveau son visage, de sa tempe à son menton, du dos de ma main. Une douceur sans pareil glissa sous ma peau, une chaleur presque aussi savoureuse que la flagrance émanant de sa peau me parvint. Puis sans ajouter de mot, je repartis, la laissant seule face à son impitoyable cours de gym.

Je réfléchissais comme le jour précédent à toutes mes questions et surtout toutes ses réponses. Je pensais à elle, je pensais à nous...Mais il y avait-il vraiment un nous ? Oui c'était certain, on était liés d'une manière extrêmement forte. Mais était-ce ce genre de lien que je désirais ? Et elle, que désirait-elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? De notre relation ? Beaucoup de questions, et si peu de réponses encore...Mais j'étais heureux, j'apprenais à la connaître jour après jour, ses goûts se gravant dans ma mémoire peu à peu. Elle était comme un livre que je ne pouvais lire moi même. Et qui choisissais de ne se livrer que lorsqu'elle le souhaitait. Equilibre extrêmement précaire et dangereux qu'était notre relation. Et pourtant j'aimais ça. Nos retrouvailles. Les quelques minutes que l'on passait ensemble, comme ça chaque jour. Nos sourires respectifs. Ses regards en coin, ses petites manies. J'aime tout chez elle. Mais comment ne pas aimer une fille aussi merveilleuse ? Elle est fascinante, la seule vraiment mystérieuse pour moi. Et si humaine...

Comme hier une fois l'heure de la délivrance sonnée, je l'attendais au lieu habituel. Elle arriva, sa démarche maladroite et empressé, redevenant plus calme une fois qu'elle m'aperçut. Avait-elle eu peur que je ne la rejoigne pas ce soir ? Comment pouvait-elle croire une telle chose, je ne désirais que ça, être avec elle.

Je reprenais mon interrogatoire là ou je l'avais laissé, la questionnant cette fois ci sur des choses plus antérieures, plus personnelles. Je voulais savoir ce qui lui manquait de sa vie d'avant. Lorsqu'elle vivait à Phoenix. Une grande ville ensoleillé, tout le contraire de Forks...j'insistais pour qu'elle me décrive tout. Je voulais comprendre ses sentiments. Pour apprendre à penser comme elle. Nous restions ainsi, tout les deux pendant plusieurs heures, le temps filant comme les gouttes tombant interminablement sur le sol et le capot d ema voiture. Les heures étaient des secondes qui s'échappaient sans nous laisser le temps de nous en apercevoir. Elle eut plus de mal à répondre à mes questions. Mais fit tout pour me décrire: l'odeur des créosotes, qu'elle disait amère, vaguement résineuse, mais agréable. Le chant des cigales en juillet,le dépouillement des arbres, qu'elle qualifiait de plumeux, l'immensité de la nuée d'un bleu laiteux semblant infini, les roches volcaniques des montagnes basses. J'étais fasciné par ces détails de sa vie d'avant par tout ce qu'elle aimait, le moindre et infime détail m'obsédait. J'étais perdu dans un monde, ou je n'entendais plus que sa voix. Elle s'arrêta un moment, me laissant le loisir de contempler un peu l'ensemble de son si doux visage et pas seulement et principalement ses lèvres. Un rien ne me fascine chez elle. Comme le délicat mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle parle. Heureusement pour moi, je ne reste jamais assez longtemps le regard fixé sur sa bouche: fort tentante pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Je lui demandais pourquoi elle aimait tant ces paysages, ce qui la faisait rêver, l'apaisait. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir cette fois ci, cherchant les mots qu'elle pourrait mettre sur ses sensations et sentiments. Elle me fit part de ça par des gestes, me peignant dans l'air ces paysages originaux.

Chaque fois qu'elle se taisait, je la relançais doucement L'invitant à se livrer sans retenue. Peu à peu je voulais apprendre à savoir lire en elle, à l'apprendre elle. Elle finit par me parler de sa mère, puis de leur maison, et finit par le désordre de sa chambre à Phoenix, qui me surprit. Sa chambre à Forks est plutôt bien ordonnée.

Je ne lui reposais pas une autre question, quand elle eu finit. Malheureusement, charlie allait bientôt rentré, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi d'être avec Bella à ce moment.

**-Tu as terminé ? **

Elle paraissait soulagé, bien que surprise. Se dévoiler ainsi, la gênait-elle ? Pourtant elle le se livrait à moi assez facilement. Mais il est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de tout savoir sur ceux qui m'entourent, sans devoir les questionner. Révéler autant de choses sur soi, doit être plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

**-Loin de là, mais ton père, va bientôt rentrer. **

Bella parut reprendre enfin conscience de la réalité, et soupira lorsque son regard glissa sur le ciel noir, et menaçant. Il y aurait certainement de l'orage. Cette pensée empiéta à peine sur ma frustration de devoir laisser partir a compagne. Il était déjà réellement tard, et moi autant qu'elle devrions être rentré. Bien que cela ne paraissait pas plus la gêner que moi, d'être encore dans ma voiture. Je la vis chercher l'heure du regard, et murmurait.

**-C'est le crépuscule. **

J'observais à mon tour l'horizon, sombre, noir, épais. Un ciel de mauvais augure dans les films d'horreurs. Ma vie en était à moitié un...Mon existence aussi d'ailleurs.

Je me perdais un instant, revivant quelques souvenirs que me rappela le ciel orageux.

Brusquement, je m'y arrachais, me tournant vers Bella.

**-C'est le moment le plus sûr de la journée pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte...la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible ne trouves tu pas ? **

Je débitais ça sans vraiment réfléchir, mettant des mots sur mes pensées, et une réponse à sa question muette. L'obscurité, la nuit...mon monde est celui du noir, et de la lune...

Je souriais, mélancolique, repensant à cet instant aux grandes discussions que j'entretiens parfois avec Esmée. Celui de ce moment si particulier qu'est le crépuscule est l'un de nos plus important sujet . Bella me surprit encore une fois, par ces paroles inattendues.

**-J'aime la nuit. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile. **

Je m'esclaffais, les paroles de Bella allégeant l'atmosphère devenue lourde après mes paroles sombres. Cependant je me devais de la quitter, avant qu'elle n'ait des problèmes avec son père. Ce que je ne tenais pas. Et j'avais moi aussi assez traîné.

**-Charlie sera ci sans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi...**

**-Non merci. **

Je souriais devant l'air embarrassé et la légère rougeur des joues de ma belle. Elle récupéra ses affaires, se contorsionnant un peu pour tout récupérer. Une fois tout dans ses mains, elle me regarda, décidée.

**-Demain c'est mon tour, hein ? **

**-Certainement pas ! **

Je m'exclamais d'une voix faussement outragée. Bien que j'étais amusé de son initiative.

**Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !**

**-Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ? **

**-Je te le dirais demain. **

Je me penchais devant elle pour lui ouvrir la portière, lui signifiant ainsi avec tact que malheureusement il était temps de nous séparer. Je me figeais d'un seul coup, ma main restant sr la poignée, alors que tout mon corps était forcé à l'immobilité. Je marmonnais, énervé de m'être laissé prendre.

**-Aïe !**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **

Je serrais ma mâchoire, mes dents crissant légèrement. Et plissais le front, quelque peu inquiet. Je maugréais, mon humeur sombre reprenant sa place aux premières loges.

**-Des complications. **

J'ouvrais sa portière d'un geste rapide, et me redressais tout aussi rapidement, me calant contre mon fauteuil. Des phares transpercèrent le rideau de pluie, nous éclairant violemment, alors qu'une voiture noire vint se ranger en face de la mienne. Je fixais les nouveaux venus à travers la pluie, ne les quittant pas des yeux, et soufflait à Bella.

**-Charlie est au carrefour.**

A présent j'étais pressé qu'elle me quitte, pour sa sécurité...Nous étions tout deux dans une situation très inconfortable...et surtout dangereuse. Qu'ils viennent ainsi gâcher, notre moment d'intimité m'énerva et m'angoissa un peu. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient me provoquer ici, en terrain neutre. Mais je craignais qu'en même un peu les conséquences ce moment. Je doutais qu'ils parleraient en bon termes à Charlie de moi, et je ne voulais pas non plus que le fait que je sois ainsi surpris avec Bella, cause une nouvelle querelle entre leur clan et le notre.

Bella ne posa pas de questions, bien que je devinais qu'elle en avait envie. Elle se précipita dehors, sous mon regard. Puis je reposais mes yeux devant moi, sur la forêt, fixant les ombres des arbres, et surveillant le moindre mouvement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher une certaine paranoïa. Le contrat ne datant que de très peu. Méfiant, je surveillais la forêt et les occupants de l'autre voiture. Je démarrais dès que j'eus la certitude que Bella était à l'abri. Enervé je démarrais un peu trop vite, mes pneus grinçant sur l'asphalte mouillé. Je rentrais aussi vite qu'il m'était permis.

Il allait falloir que je fasse plus attention à présent...A mon avis Billy risque de nous surveiller. Je crois avoir entendu une fois Carlisle dire que lui et Charlie entretenaient de bonnes relations. Pas de doute qu'il mettrais très certainement en garde Bella contre moi. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas prise dans les tensions entre nos deux races. Je me demandais si il fallait que je parle de l'irruption de Billy et de son fils je suppose, énervé, je descendais de ma voiture sans avoir réellement pris conscience d'avoir effectué le trajet. Je deviens vraiment paranoïaque. Il faut que j'arrête de voir du danger partout, mais cela m'est difficile...après toute une période en tant que chasseur, ou j'étais constamment aux aguets, j'ai du mal encore à ne pas être ainsi si sensible à la moindre marque d'un possible danger. Mais maintenant que le pacte est là, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. J'ose l'espérer du moins...


	10. Chapter 10 et 11

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir =) _

_Tout d'abord, milles excuses encore une fois. Cela doit faire un an que je n'ai pas publiée oO, je sais j'abuse ! Mais pour ma défense, mes études de L me prennent un temps absolument considérable. Et j'ai travaillé plusieurs fics pour une amie, ce qui m'a empêché de continuer celle ci. Mais je ne l'oublie pas, et mettant mes projets d'écriture, et autres fics entre parenthèses, je m'y remets plus sérieusement que jamais !_

_Voilà deux chapitres à la suite, qui ne correspondent pas tout à fait aux livres (j'en saute pratiquement un à cause de la soirée match, avec Billy et Jacob)_

_Mais nous arrivons à grand pas, à la journée en amoureux..._

_Ah oui, je suis THE boulette de l'année ! Par mégarde, et étant tant concentré sur mon chapitre, je n'ai pas fait attention, que je tapais plus ou moins le même chapitre que le précédent ! Ne m'arrachez pas de bras sivouplaîttttt je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus ! En fin de compte je me suis dis que ça permettait de se remettre dans le contexte, pour les quelques lecteurs qui me suivaient ^^' et moi même. Et suit après, le chapitre suivant =)_

_Voilou j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop ^^''''_

_Laissez moi vos avis, critiques, positives ou négatives !!(et merci pour les quelques rewiews qui m'ont décidées à reprendre ma fic ! Je voulais vous répondre mais n'étant pas inscrits sur le site je n'ai pu...alors je vous remercie ici)_

oO Niana Oo

________________________________________________________________________________

**Oser...**

J'échappais encore une fois à un harassant questionnaire familiale, qui n'aurait pas manqué, vu la tête que je devais tirer. Sous un regard humain, impassible je devais paraître. Sous un regard vampire, et surtout sous ceux de ma famille j'étais bien loin de l'être. C'est agaçant parfois, que des personnes lisent en vous ainsi. Heureusement pour moi, que je suis le seul à lire dans les pensées, cela serait vraiment dérangeant qu'un autre membre de ma famille ai également ce don. Bien que Esmée s'en rapproche dangereusement parfois. Étant tous occupés avec leur moitié, mes parents lisant cote à cote sans le bureau de Carlisle, Alice et Jasper étant en chasse, et Rose et Emmett s'occupaient de la voiture de la première. Je montais les marches à un rythme mesuré m'affalant sur mon canapé. Une fois un disque de Debussy mis, je le laissais envahir mes oreilles, et calmer mon esprit. D'ici quelques heures j'aurais de nouveau le droit à la meilleure des drogues, à celle dont il est impossible de se lasser...celle qui chaque soir m'enivre toujours autant, qui me rend accro, encore plus à chaque fois...

La porte claqua. Je descendais rejoindre Jasper et Alice quand ceux ci rentrèrent. On discuta un moment, je les questionnais sur leur chasse. Excellente m'assurèrent-ils, ils avaient décidés de tester un nouveau terrain de chasse. Jasper paraissait cependant ailleurs, comme tracassé, et je tentais de comprendre pourquoi. Je me heurtais rapidement à une sorte de barrière mentale. Faible j'aurais pu la contourner aisément, mais elle signifiait que mon frère ne souhaitait pas que je lise ses pensées. Respectant son intimité je renonçait à en savoir plus pour l'instant. Alice posant sa main sur le bras de son compagnon, l'entraîna vers leur chambre puisque notre discussion était terminé. Avec un dernier regard elle me lança par pensée.

_«Il s'inquiète pour toi. Fais attention à ce que tu fais. Aucun choix n'est anodin.»_

Je fronçais les sourcils comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Cela m'agace qu'ils s'inquiètent tous à propos de ma relation avec Bella. Car il s'agit de ça, aucun doute. Ce qui m'énerve le plus en vérité, c'est que si ils s'inquiètent, cela signifie, que mes propres doutes sont fondés...

Me trouvant de trop dans cette villa bourdonnant de conversation de couples, de rires et de pensées intimes, je sortais en tachant de fair le moins de bruit possible. Ils m'entendraient malgré tout, mais j'ose espérer qu'ils ont renoncés, à m'interroger sur mon comportement bizarre de ces temps-ci.

Parfois cela me pèse d'être vraiment d'être le seul qui n'ai pas trouvé sa place. Je suis celui qui se tâte qui se cherche encore. Je crois que j'ai toujours été comme ça, à me poser des questions, à me chercher. Il y a quelques années déjà, j'ai quitté temporairement ma famille. Cette vie n'était pas celle qui me convenait alors, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, et je suis revenue. Il n'y a qu'avec eux que je suis bien. Bella me fait cet effet aussi, elle anime en moi une curiosité qui pourtant s'est déjà émerveillée de tant de choses. Son innocence, sa naïveté parfois, et sa joie de vivre, me font me sentir comme l'adolescent de 17 ans pour lequel je me fais passer. C'est certainement ça, le comble de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été un adolescent. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce qu'on vit dans cette période. Et pourtant je garderais cette enveloppe corporelle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Machinalement je me masse les tempes. Je suis lasse. Je réfléchis trop, je tourne en rond. Esmée, me dirait surement qu'il y a des moments ou notre tête est trop pleine et que dans ce cas il faut la vider sans plus tarder. Un sourire me vient bien malgré moi. Ils sont tellement attentionnés.

Je marche sans faire attention, j'ai pris l'habitude de déambuler ainsi sans but, sans chemin, juste pour m'occuper, souvent ça me calme. Avec un certain amusement quand je rouvre les yeux, je me découvre non loin de sa maison. Bien sûr dès que je pense à quelque chose d'apaisant, elle me vient à l'esprit. Abandonnant là une lutte contre moi-même que je sais perdre, je bondis sur sa fenêtre. Veillant rapidement que Charlie dorme, et qu'elle soit aussi dans les bras de Morphée, je me glisse dans sa chambre. Je m'arrête et me fige. Ne pouvant que la regarder. Sa vue me fascine et m'obsède tant. Mais ce soir, ce qui me travaille le plus est son état. Elle est parcourue de spasmes, nerveux, elle s'agite, s'emmêle dans ses couvertures. De grandes mèches sont tombés sur son visages, et s'emmêlent dans son cou. Son visage luit d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ses paupières, tremblent faiblement. M'approchant très furtivement, j'hésite à intervenir. Elle cauchemarde, je risque de la réveiller. Tant pis, je prends le risque, j'aurais toujours le temps de m'esquiver en un coup de vent. Je démêle d'abord sa couverture, qu'elle a repoussé, et la recouvre de nouveau. Puis tout doucement, avec une prudence extrême, je décolle une à une les mèches brunes qui se sont collées sur sa peau. M'asseyant contre son lit, je frôle de ma main sa peau. J'espère que ma fraîcheur, la détendra. Mon souhait se réalise, et je finis par rester là, n'osant la quitter, de peur que ses cauchemars reviennent. Je suis bien aise de constater, que non seulement un sommeil plus paisible l'a saisi, mais qu'en plus elle rêve de moi...Je la quittais aux premières heures, la voyant de nouveau agité. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se réveille d'ici peu. Embrassant son front, je m'éclipse, me dirigeant à foulées rapides vers ma demeure. Tout en me douchant, puis en me rhabillant je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner. Pourquoi cauchemardait-elle ? De quoi une jeune humaine comme elle peut avoir peur ? Un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude pour moi. Cependant passer la nuit à ses côtés m'a comme toujours revigoré, et redonné une énergie que je ne trouve plus qu'en côtoyant la sienne si fraîche, si naturelle...si vitale à présent pour moi. La situation est coquasse. Je suis un vampire centenaire, accro à une jeune humaine, qui ignore beaucoup des horreurs qui se perpetuent dans son monde.

Alors que je l'attendais de nouveau derrière le volant de ma voiture, j'écoutais sans réelle intention sa conversation avec son père, intéressant...Je m'y efforce à connaître ses goûts. Je la dévisageais rapidement lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques pas de moi. Un col roulé brun et un jean composait sa tenue, qui mettait joliment en valeur sa silhouette et son visage. Mais étant un juge loin d'être objectif, je devine aisément que même des frusques lui iraient à merveille. Elle a dans sa simplicité un charme qui lui est propre, et si attirant. Sa démarche est un peu incertaine, ses traits soucieux. Elle a encore du mal dormir après mon départ.

Je prends un air serein, et adopte un ton dégagé. Je dois faire comme si de rien n'était. Je lui souriais attendant qu'elle soit installée pour m'adresser à elle.

**-Bonjour. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? **

**-Bien merci. **

Malgré moi ma question dépassait une simple courtoisie, et de nouveau je la dévisageais. Elle me répondit simplement et d'un ton signifiant qu'elle ne dirait rien à ce sujet. Et ceci faisant strictement parti de l'intime, je ne lui demanderais rien.

**-Tu parais fatigué, pourtant. **

Vas y Edward, enfonce le clou, joue le grand curieux. Elle va se renfermer et t'auras l'air malin quand tu voudras pas répondre à ses questions ! Des paroles de Carlisle me reviennent à l'esprit. _« La curiosité est une grande qualité, quand on sait ou sont les limites, et que l'on s'y prête dans la même mesure. »_

Heureusement pour moi, Bella possède une timidité naturelle qui l'empêche de prendre ombrage de mes maladresses.

**-Je n'ai pas dormi. **

Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil, qu'elle avait machinalement ramené ses cheveux vers son visage. Sa manière de se cacher à mon regard inquisiteur, et mes questions.

**-Moi non plus. **

Je mets le contact, et nous nous éloignons de sa résidence.

**-J'ai quand même dû dormir un peu plus que toi. **

**-J'en suis persuadé. **

**-Alors à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ? **

A toi, comme toutes mes nuits, et mes journées...

**-Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de te poser des questions, je te rappelle. **

**-Oh, j'avais oublié, que veux tu savoir ? **

Vu son ton surpris, je devinais, qu'elle pensait ne plus rien n'avoir à m'apprendre. Au contraire, elle avait encore tellement à me faire découvrir.

**-Quelle est ta couleur préféré ? **

**-Ca varie selon les jours. **

**-Quelle est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? **

**-Le marron sans doute. **

Surpris, je souriais en voyant qu'elle portait cette couleur. Si cela l'aidait à être de bonne humeur, je tacherais d'en porter plus souvent. Pour ma part, je portais un t-shirt blanc, et un pantalon noir. Sobre, et balancement aussi de mes humeurs.

J'ajoutais, tout de même surpris, le marron n'est pas une couleur attirante naturellement.

**-Ah bon ? **

**-Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Elle me manque. Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici. **

J'avoue sans peine que habiter à Forks, peut dégoûter du vert. La même fascination, quand je l'entends déclamer d'un ton passionné sur un sujet qui l'intéresse, ne s'étouffera sans doute jamais. J'apprécie trop de l'entendre. Puis son point de vue souvent réfléchie et plein d'entrain me fait voir autrement notre lieu de vie. Ces yeux d'humaines, sont beaucoup moins pointilleux que les miens, et elle sait apprécier des petites choses, auxquelles je ne prête plus aucune attention depuis longtemps. Je réfléchissais sur ses paroles et après un moment lui donnais de bonne grâce raison.

**-Tu as raison, le brun est chaud.**

Bravant notre timidité commune, d'un geste que je voulus bref et rapide, je repoussais une part de ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Marron chaud, sous mes doigts si froids...

A mon grand désespoir, nous étions déjà au lycée, et je dus me résigner, à bientôt me séparer d'elle.

Redevenue sombre à l'idée de toutes ces heures de cours, et d'affrontements qui allaient suivre, et la fixant gravement je profitais du temps nous restant pour lui poser encore une question matinale/

**-Qu'as tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur CD ? **

Elle me répondit sans réflexion, et avec un sourire en coin, je lui sortais le dit CD, que j'ai aussi en ma possession.

**-Tu préfères ça à Debussy ? **

Inconcevable pour moi. Mais elle a sans aucun doute des goûts plus récents que moi.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle contempla la jaquette, comme si elle était absolument passionnante. Je finis par réussir à détourner le regard, de l'objet de ma fascination.

On finit pas se séparer, à contre coeur. Elle allant à un cours de sciences et moi à un d'histoire.

Je la retrouvais dès que je pus, insérant même dans les inter-cours des moments de questionnement. Ma curiosité sans limite, n'en était que plus exalté. Je voulais tout savoir, de ces films préférés, à ceux haïs, les endroits qu'elle avait visité, ceux qu'elle aimerait parcourir. Et puis pendant toute la pause déjeuner, sur les livres très longuement. Nos lectures personnelles s'élevant à un nombre plutôt considérable, nous trouvâmes rapidement des sujets en commun dans ce livre.

Parfois elle s'arrêtait, gênée, regardant ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Moi je continuais imperturbable, dévidant sans cesse toutes les questions incessantes que j'avais dans ma tête à son sujet. J'essayais de rester dans un domaine de questions faciles, mais parfois je déclenchais ses rougissements. Ses joues se colorant d'un rouge, son réflexe de rentrer sa tête entre ses épaules, tout cela m'intriguait d'avantage, et je n'avais alors de cesse, de comprendre pourquoi je l'avais mis dans cet état. Ce qui en soit, est amusant.

**-Quelle est ta pierre préférée ? **

**-Le topaze. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

Elle piqua un nouveau fard, et je m'interrompais un instant pour lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

La voyant fuir mon regard, que j'avais fais d'or liquide pour la convaincre de m'avouer ce secret trop tentant. Finalement comprenant qu'elle fuyait toutes mes tentatives de croiser son regard, je finis par exiger carrément la réponse. Requête qu'elle ne put alors refuser.

Jouant avec ses cheveux pour éviter de croiser mes yeux, elle regardait ses mains. Puis soupirant elle souffla.

**-C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, j'imagine que j'opterais pour l'onyx.**

Je remarquais une soudaine tension dans son maintien, alors qu'elle me regardait entre ses mèches. Je crois qu'elle eut peur de ma réaction. Je digérais cette information à peine en frissonnant. Ce compliment me fit plaisir, et révéla qu'elle était aussi obsédé par moi, que je l'étais par elle. Moi-même passant mon temps à observer ses yeux. Si fascinants, si révélateurs...

**-Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? **

Il faut absolument savoir ce genre de choses. Et cela nous permettra également de retourner à un sujet plus léger. Après un énième soupir, elle consentit à reprendre l'interrogatoire.

Nous continuâmes dans le début du cours de sciences nat; jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive, interrompant conversations et divers échanges. Devinant que nous allions encore regarder quelque chose, je tentais vainement d'éviter l'atmosphère réellement électrique d'hier. M'éloignant légèrement de Bella bien que cela ne m'enchantât guère. Cela recommença, encore plus fort...ces frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine, traversant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Cette chaleur au bout de mes doigts, cette envie irrésistible de les poser sur sa joue, sa mâchoire...ou son bras...Je la dévisageais dans l'obscurité, combattant ce désir de contact, par sa vue. Elle était toute ramassée sur elle-même, aussi tendue que moi. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant; bien que ainsi je sache que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir ça.

Une fois la lumière revenue, je me relevais, encore tout grogui. Je l'attendais sans un mot, lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Nous allâmes de nouveau au gymnase en silence, et comme le jour précédent, je l'y abandonnais; brisant ce quasi continuel contact que nous avions depuis le matin. En la laissant j'effleurais sa joue, touchant à peine sa peau, l'envie d'y poser les lèvres me tiraillant. De sa temps, ou quelques petits cheveux me chatouillèrent les doigts, en passant par sa mâchoire, tout en contournant ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Je restais une second ainsi, mon doigt appuyé sous ses lèvres. Nos yeux perdus mutuellement dans ceux de l'autre. Puis je m'éloignais, vagabondant autour du lycée. Je croisais Jasper appuyé contre un mur blanc du lycée. A l'ombre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les genoux. Surpris, de le trouver là et surtout dans cet état, je m'asseyais près de lui. Doucement je posais une main sur son épaule. Il releva aussitôt la tête, un sursaut le secouant. Haussant un sourcil, je lui demandais doucement.

**-Jasper, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

Il soupira longuement, les yeux dans le vague, toujours ramassé, sa main se décrispa, et j'observais la marque de ses ongles, profondément enfoncé dans sa paume. S'infliger ça équivalait à se forcer à résister. Je devinais sans mal que mon frère avait du avoir un appel de sang particulièrement violent. Etant encore le plus sensible d'entre nous, ce n'est pas rare qu'il ai du mal à résister, mais les crises s'étaient espacés depuis un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par me répondre, sa voix grave, légèrement erraillée.

**-Une fille...elle s'est coupée avec une feuille...et elle saignait...toute la pièce était emplie de son odeur. Et tu sais ce bruit abominable des gouttes de sang qui tombent par terre...**

Oh oui j'imagine trop bien...le ploc ploc, des gouttes s'écrasant au sol, sous nos yeux irrémédiablement prisonniers de ce liquide. L'envie brûlante de le boire, de sauter sauvagement sur l'innocente victime. Je soupire à mon tour, et lui tapote doucement le dos. Il me regarde, sortant enfin de sa léthargie, et nous nous levons d'un même moment. Je sens son humeur honteuse, sa colère...son pouvoir s'étend légèrement sur moi, tellement il est abandonné à ses sentiments.

Je le regarde, et répond à sa question muette.

**-Oui je reste, elle m'attends, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu rentres à pied ou tu attends les autres ? **

Il fronce les sourcils, et marmonne.

**-Je vais rentrer à pied, maintenant. **

Je sens son incompréhension, il est énervé et n'arrive pas à comprendre que je puisse aimer passer autant de temps avec Bella. Une simple humaine, qui sent trop bon pour notre santé à tous d'après lui. Il me tourne le dos alors que je lui lance, légèrement rageur.

**-Ne lui reproche pas la raison de ta souffrance, elle n'y est pour rien. **

Sa voix claqua alors qu'il s'éloignait irrémédiablement de moi.

**-Elle est humaine Edward ! Ne l'oublie pas...**

Ses paroles, m'atteignirent de pleins fouées, brisant tout mes puériles espoirs. Il est vrai que je la traite un peu trop familièrement parfois, mais j'ai pleinement conscience de sa condition d'humaine. Je ne déraperais pas jusqu'au point de retour. A moins de l'avoir déjà dépassé ? Suis-je inconscient de la voir ainsi ?

Des questions, toujours des questions, mais qui ne servent à rien, vu que je sais pertinemment que je ne résisterais pas à sa vue. A son sourire ravie, ses gestes maladroits...la voilà d'ailleurs qui arrive dans mon champ de vue. En me voyant, elle sourit, et je lui rends la pareille; une bouffée de joie me saisissant.

Je repris mon interrogatoire dans la voiture. Abordant des sujets plus difficiles, mais plus précieux...sa vie à Phoenix, ce qu'elle y avait aimée, ce qui lui manquait. Je voulais tout savoir, tout ce que j'ignore, étant une source de curiosité incessante.

Nous restâmes bien plus que de raisonnable devant chez elle, ne nous essoufflant aucunement de ce jeu. Le ciel s'obscurcissait, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, pas plus qu'aux trombes d'eau, qui nous tombèrent dessus aussi soudainement que la température du se rafraîchir. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, Bella frissonner légèrement, et serrer ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle prit le temps de mettre des mots sur des odeurs, des visions, des sensations...Elle finit par recourir au gestes, pour me faire partager la beauté de ses paysages, si différents de ceux de Forks.

Je la relançais continuellement, jamais rassasié, de sa voix, ses mots...ses souvenirs..en ayant vécu à peine le quart du temps de mon existence, elle a tellement de choses à dire, alors que j'en ai si peu, en ayant traversé un siècle de grands changements...

Elle se livrait sans retenue pour mon plus grand plaisir, moi qui me perdait dans les méandres de son esprit qui ne m'était accessible que par ses mots. Lorsqu'elle finit par me décrire le désordre de sa chambre de Phoenix, chose très intéressante, car elle est très différente de celle que je connais bientôt presque par coeur, je ne posais pas de nouvelle question. Pas que j'en ai fini, je doute qu'un jour, j'arrive à tout savoir d'elle. Et même si cela devait arriver, rien que pour l'entendre, je serais capable de lui redemander de me raconter...

**-Tu as terminé ? **

D'après son ton plein d'espoir, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Devrais-je culpabiliser pour lui faire subir un tel interrogatoire ?

**-Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer. **

Elle soupira, visiblement peu désireuse de se retrouver seule avec son père. Cela doit être pesant pour une adolescente, de devoir occuper à la fois la place de maîtresse de maison, et de fille.

Elle regarda l'heure affichée dans ma voiture, et je sentis sa surprise. Mon regard se perdant dans le décor sombre et brumeux, je murmurais.

**-C'est le crépuscule. **

L'horizon est chargé de lourd nuages noirs, pesants. Menaçants presque, mais pour ma famille, c'est un bon présage. Non de chasse, car les animaux craignant la tempête et l'orage, se cachent, mais nous pourrons jouer...Cela fait d'ailleurs un moment que nous n'avons joués en famille.

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi, ce qui me ramena à la réalité.

**-C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte..la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, ne trouves tu pas ?**

Ce n'est pas facile de mettre en mots, tout ce que je ressens. La tombée de la nuit est un moment très spécial pour nous autres vampires. Alors qu'il n'est que la fin de la journée et le début de la soirée, pour les humains. Pour nous il est chargé de sentiments puissants. La mélancolie d'une fin, qui n'est qu'un continuel renouveau...du temps qui passe sans prise sur nous, et seulement nous. Le retour aux sources, à un état plus sauvage...Je crois que je pourrais en parler des heures. Tout y est si fort...les couleurs, les senteurs...

Un sourire mélancolique traversa mon visage, et Bella décréta doucement.

**-J'aime la nuit. Sans elle nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile.**

Je rigolais, amusé comme bien souvent de sa fraîche candeur. L'atmosphère s'allégea, son rire chassant la tristesse de ce moment ou il est temps qu'on se dise adieu.

**-Charlie sera ici dans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi...**

**-Non merci. **

Bien que la confrontation pu être amusante, je doutais qu'elle soit plaisante. Et je n'avais aucune envie, que son père m'interdise de voir sa fille.

Elle récupéra ses affaires se contorsionnant sous mon regard amusé.

**-Demain c'est mon tour, hein ?**

L'espoir, dans sa voix cristalline aurait été attendrissant, si je n'étais pas si impitoyable.

**-Certainement pas ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.**

D'un ton faussement outrée, je protestais avec force, la surprenant. Je m'amusais de voir sa mine déconfite, un soupçon boudeuse.

**-Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ? **

**-Je te le dirais demain.**

Je me penchais vers elle, lui ouvrant la porte, en profitant pour m'enivrer de son odeur. Son coeur accéléra son rythme, régulier jusque là. Je me figeais soudainement, la main sur la poignée. Je maugréais, très mécontent.

**-Aïe !**

Et c'est le cas de le dire, si les ennuis se sont tenus tranquilles jusqu'à présent, ce n'est plus le cas à partir de maintenant. Je sens que les choses vont être bien plus compliquées d'un seul coup.

Serrant la mâchoire, tout mes sens aux aguets, je grognais en réponse à ses questions angoissées.

**-Des complications.**

J'ouvrais la portière d'un geste leste, et reprit ma place, plus loin d'elle, tendue, et observant les intrus. Je me sentais acculé, et je n'aime pas ça. Bien que je sache qu'ils n'attaqueront pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Si ils souhaitent après ça, réajuster, le pacte, je vais avoir de sacré ennuis avec ma famille, et je ne pourrais plus voir Bella...idée intolérable. Je ferais tout pour éviter ça. En commençant par être plus prudent. Des phares, nous aveuglèrent alors qu'une voiture noire, se garait en face de nous.

**-Charlie est au carrefour. **

Sans vouloir mettre mon humaine dehors, il faut absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle maintenant. Pour une fois elle ne protesta pas et après un dernier regard, elle sortit, se précipitant à sa porte, m'enlevant un poids. Je regardais droit devant moi, fixant les ombres de la forêt. J'étais frustré qu'ils viennent ainsi s'immiscer, et aussi méfiant, car je ne peux lire dans leurs esprits, et ils sont tellement imprévisibles. Une fois Bella rentrée, je démarrais et partais sans plus tarder.

Il allait falloir que j'ai une discussion avec mes parents...

Aussitôt rentré à la maison, je me faisais sauter dessus par une furie brune. Elle s'affala sur le premier canapé venu, et je vis à son air désespéré que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Avant même que je la questionne, elle répondit, me fermant son esprit au passage.

**-Deux choses. **

**-Je t'écoute. **

Je m'asseyais face à elle, sur le tabouret du grand piano rutilant.

**-Aurais tu vu Jasper ? Je ne l'ai pas croisé de l'après midi, et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Je m'inquiète, tu n'entendrais pas ses pensées...**

Doucement je la coupais, pour la rasséréner un peu.

**-Je l'ai vu en fin d'après-midi, il était dans tout ses états, une nouvelle crise, mais il n'a blessé personne, et il m'a dit, rentrer à la maison. Je suppose qu'il est allé chassé. **

**-Ah d'accord...**

Vu l'angoisse dévorant le visage de ma soeur, il ne devait pas avoir laissé de mots...

**-Il ne t'a rien dit ? **

**-Non, ni mots, ni appels, et il n'est pas rentré, à la maison, son odeur n'y est pas fraîche. Je n'ose pas le pister, de peur qu'il m'en veuille après. Il est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, et je n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. **

La voyant secouer de la tête avec défaitisme, je venais vers elle, l'entourant de mes bras.

Aussitôt elle se raidit fermant les yeux, pour les rouvrir, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis me regarda fixement, et souriant déclara, d'une voix sibylline.

**-Demain après-midi, on va chasser. Il faut que l'on parle, et tu auras besoin de te nourrir. Peux tu essayer de capter Jasper ? **

Surpris, je ne tentais cependant pas de découvrir ce que voulait dire ma soeur. Chacun de nous a ses mystères, et c'est à elle de décider si elle veut partager ses visions avec nous ou pas.

La fréquence de ses visions me surprenaient, mais je n'osais rien dire, de peur que cela soit ma faute...je pense que ma relation avec Bella travaille toute la maisonnée, et cela me déplaît fortement. Mais malgré mes efforts pour que mes actions ne leurs fassent pas préjudice, le sort n'en décide pas ainsi. Me concentrant j'essayais de ressentir la présence de mon frère. Ma famille, est constamment présente dans mon esprit, et même si ils sont éloignés, j'arrive plus ou moins à les sentir. Notre lien affectif, est assez fort, pour que même avec une distance éloigné, je puisse capter si ce n'est leurs pensées, au moins ou ils sont. Je sentais Rosalie et Emmett au garage, pour eux aucune difficulté, j'entendais d'ici la voix aiguë de Rose se mêler à celle guttural de son mari. Puis je repérais nos parents adoptifs, beaucoup plus loin, je les sentais à peine. Ils devaient être à l'hôpital. Je me remettais à la recherche du plus sensible d'entre nous, dirigeant mon esprit, vers nos terrains de chasse, non éloignés. Je finis difficilement par le capter rapidement. J'estimais sa position à quelques trois ou quatre kilomètres d'ici. Un peu trop pour mon pouvoir. Adressant un mince sourire à ma soeur, qui triturait nerveusement un noeud de sa jupe, je la rassurais.

**-Il est en chasse, à plus de deux kilomètres d'ici. **

Elle hocha la tête, et elle me proposa via son esprit, un morceau de piano à quatre mains. Enchanté par cette perspective délicieuse, nous nous partageâmes le banc, avant de poser nos deux paires de mains sur le clavier. Doucement on effleura les touches, pour monter progressivement en vitesse, et force. Notre musique mua toute seule en quelque chose de plutôt grave, un brin mélancolique par les notes plus cristallines, de ma soeur. Un ensemble passionné, et en tout point ravissant à écouter.

Je réussis à en oublier, mes problèmes et toutes mes questions. Nous jouâmes ainsi en communion, jusqu'au retour de nos parents, puis de Jasper. Lequel, bien que calmé n'était pas ni de meilleure humeur, ni plus ouvert d'esprit. On se regarda à peine. Alice l'entraînant rapidement dans leurs quartiers en sentant sa tension. Esmée m'amena dans son atelier, ou elle me montra divers tableaux qu'elle avait peint, certaines scènes de chasses, des portraits, la nature...je reconnus souvent nos visages à tous, très ressemblants. Applaudissant le talent plein de tendresse de la maîtresse du logis, je l'embrassais et remontais joindre mon père. Lequel dans son bureau, triait divers papiers, et lettres. Après quelques minutes de discussions nous nous séparâmes. La soirée se passa ainsi, entre quelques devoirs, et discussions de part et d'autre.

**Pour toi...**

Vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine...mais aujourd'hui il promettait d'être différent de ceux auxquels j'avais la presque lassante habitude de vivre. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il précède la journée que je vais passer seul avec Bella...une occasion que je savoure d'avance. Je souris discrètement en entendant Bella se précipiter dans les escaliers, et agresser la porte pour me présenter son visage radieux. J'entendais les battements de son coeur, et je n'avais qu'une envie en ce moment précis...me jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. La remercier de ce sourire éclatant, de son regard si tendre...des battements désordonnés de son coeur en ma présence, qui me procurait une chaleur inattendue la ou se trouvait mon organe mort...je lui décochais un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle s'asseyait à côté de moi, son odeur me fouettant avec une violence qui me fit frissonner. Si j'étais encore croyant j'assurerais que l'air du paradis est son odeur. Sans parfum, sans autre flagrance que la senteur naturelle de sa peau, de ses cheveux, qui entoure avec tant de grâce son visage exquis.

**-Tu as bien dormi ? **

Question qui m'importait vu que pour une fois, depuis un moment je n'avais pas passé la nuit à la regarder dans les bras de Morphée. Que j'enviais d'ailleurs, pour pouvoir accueillir dans son monde Bella et non moi...Malgré le poids des années, ne jamais pouvoir dormir est un poids.

**-Comme un loir. Et toi ta nuit ? **

**-Agréable. **

Je riais doucement, imaginant encore une fois sa tête si je lui apprenais que bien souvent je la regardais une partie de la nuit, n'étant heureux qu'avec elle. Emmett ne cesserait de rire de moi si il m'entendait !

**-Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ? **

**-Non. Aujourd'hui est encore mon jour. **

De nouveau je m'esclaffais en démarrant, ravi de l'air mi surpris, mi gêné de Bella.

Je portais alors mon intérêt sur les gens avec qui elle avait vécue. Renée sa mère, ses passions, ce qu'elles faisaient ensembles, en quoi elle lui ressemblait, ses grands parents, ses amis d'avant...une question fort peu discrète me taraudant l'esprit je tâchais de la lui demander avec tact. J'observais du coin de l'oeil ses lèvres délicates lorsqu'elle répondit à ma question en m'informant n'être jamais sortie avec un garçon. A ma grande surprise je dois l'avouer, elle m'informa d'un score net de zéro. Je décidais alors d'insister, pour comprendre comment cela fut-il possible. Bien que secrètement et honteusement je trouvais cela particulièrement bien. Je suis d'un égoïsme quand il s'agit de sa personne !

**-Personne ne t'as jamais attirée ? **

Je regardais alors ses yeux, joignant nos regards. J'y lus de l'indécision dans sa façon de rompre le contact, et crus comprendre que ce sujet ne lui plaisait guère. Elle répondit à contrecœur et n'éluda qu'à moitié dans son refus de mentir. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me retourne la question.

**-Pas à Phoenix. **

Je serrais les lèvres de concentration essayant de déterminer si sa réponse ne concernait que sa vied d'avant ou pas.

Etant a la cafétéria à ce moment là je ne pus encore insister, sous peine que ma fratrie n'ait une raison de vouloir s'opposer à ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi. D'un seul coup, je me rappelais que ma journée ici était fini, lorsque Alice me prévint d'une pensée envoyée consciemment que nous devions nous mettre en route. Je me rappelais alors d'un détail fort embarrassant.

**-Nous aurions du prendre ta voiture. **

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Je pars avec Alice après le déjeuner. **

**-Oh...Ce n'est pas grave je rentrerais à pied.**

Elle baissa les yeux et son sourire timide disparut pour laisser la place à une déception qui me culpabilisa. Si je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne pouvais rien faire contre mes sentiments, et bien que les siens me comblent de plaisir. Je ne peux pas ne pas m'en vouloir en voyant a quel point elle s'était habituée elle aussi à nos échanges presque incessants.

**-C'est exclu. Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking. **

Bien qu'elle habite à une distance raisonnable même à pied du lycée, il n'est as question que je la laisse rentrer seule.

**-Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher. **

Je sentais une certaine lassitude dans sa voix qui avait perdue son entrain joyeux bien que teintée d'une certaine gêne face à mes questions.

Je fixais un instant mon regard sur deux de ses doigts qui enroulaient une de ses mèches noisettes, ses yeux me fuyant.

**-Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact. A moins que tu ne craignes qu'on te la vole. **

Un mince sourire prit place sur mes lèvres, tant mes propos étaient incohérents. Bella ne se demandait même pas comment j'allais faire pour trouver les clés de sa voiture à l'intérieur de sa maison close...Ma proposition bien que ne l'inquiétant pas ne lui plaisait guère. Elle céda, les lèvres pincées.

**-D'accord. **

Je lui fis une grimace orgueilleuse en réponse au défi que serait la trouvaille de ses clés.

**-Ou allez vous ? **

Bella ayant déjà eu révélation de mon secret, je pouvais pour une fois satisfaire sa curiosité, pour compenser mon abandon.

**-Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais...**

Je murmurais difficilement ces derniers mots, me déchirant en un dilemme intérieur. Sa sécurité, et mon désir de passer cette journée juste en sa compagnie.

Elle soutint quelques secondes mon regard et finit par baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Avant de relever la tête aussi rapidement; semblant en si peu de temps avoir puisé une force nouvelle pour tenir tête à mon inquiétude justifiée.

**-Non, j'en suis incapable. **

**-C'est sans doute vrai.**

Je ronchonnais, véritablement agacé que mon statut de vampire interfère en tout dans notre relation.

**-A quelle heure seras tu là demain ? **

**-Tout dépend...c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ? **

**-Non. **

Si j'avais pu j'aurais répondu: aux aurores pour être là à ton réveil que ton premier regard, soit pour moi. Mais bien sûr je formulais une réponse convenable. Et réfrénais un sourire amusé en sentant son empressement non contenu.

**-Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là ? **

**-Non, il part à la pèche. **

Une once de contentement me parcourut. Je n'aurais pas encore à affronter son père, et la journée s'annonçait pour l'instant sans obstacle. J'espérais n'avoir pas oublié de régler certaines choses fâcheuses...Cependant soudainement je me raidis en maudissant mon inconscience et répliquait durement.

**-Et si tu ne reviens pas, que va-t-il penser ? **

Bien qu'ayant conscience de gâter le moment de cette façon je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Bien que Bella ne soit guère impressionnée par la perspective que je fasse d'elle mon repas.

**-Aucune idée. Il sait que j'avais projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombée dans le lave-linge.**

J'étais furieux de son inconscience de sa confiance absolue en mes capacités, de n'avoir pas eu le courage aussi de rencontrer son père pour le prévenir de notre excursion. Je pensais qu'elle le ferait mais il m'apparaissait que ce n'était pas le cas. La soif me rendais agressif et prompt à m'énerver si bien que l'on se contenta tout deux d'un regard assassin. Puéril réaction qui ne résolut rien. Bella fut la plus raisonnable en changeant de sujet. M'obligeant à me détourner de la raison de mon emportement soudain.

**-Que chasserez vous ce soir ? **

**-Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin.**

Son intérêt poli, dénué d'agressivité ou d'avidité pour mon secret, ne cessait de faire naître de la perplexité en moi. Sa capacité à me surprendre continuellement est étonnante. Et plaisante aussi, bien que je ne lui dirais certainement pas ! Etant donné son incroyable capacité à s'attirer les ennuis je ne vais pas lui donner une raison de les chercher !

**-Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice ? **

**-Elle est celle qui...me soutient le plus. **

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant comment lui expliquer le lien particulièrement fort qui nous unissait mon intenable soeur et moi. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle comprendrait ou au moins saisirait le sous entendu.

**-Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ? **

**-Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart.**

Je vis son regard glisser sur ma fratrie adoptive, et la laissant faire, observais son visage. M'afficher ainsi continuellement aux regard de tous avec elle, avait clarifié sans ambiguïté notre relation. Ma famille savait que j'avais des sentiments particuliers pour elle et que nous passerions la journée du lendemain ensemble. Mais avec les autres lycéens, y compris nous deux je suppose, personne n'était en état de pouvoir dire si notre relation allait basculer, d'amitié proche à amoureuse.

Je lançais un bref regard à mes frères et soeurs qui indifférents à tout ne parlaient même pas. Ils étaient clairement contre ce que j'entreprenais. Je craignais moins la colère de Rosalie, pourtant virulente et blessante y étant habitué, plutôt que le dédain de Emmett, ou l'incompréhension et la trahison que ressentait Jasper en me voyant si proche de Isabella.

Cela me blessait et m'attristait cruellement. Après tout les sacrifices auxquels j'ai consentit, depuis ma renaissance, n'ai-je pas le droit, moi aussi à une part de bonheur ?

Comment peuvent-ils se permettre de me juger et de me condamner, eux qui ont quelqu'un avec qui partager la nuit interminable de nos vies ?

Sans faire attention j'ai relâché légèrement mes barrières mentales. Ou en tout cas assez pour que la délicate signature mentale de ma soeur se fasse ressentir.

Chaque esprit a une façon particulière d'émettre des pensées. Certains pensent en mots, phrases, construites, lire en eux est limpide. Mais je crois que seuls les vampires qui sont au courant de mon don savent utiliser ce mode de pensées. Habituellement les gens pensent en sensation, et en images qui se succèdent plus ou moins clairement.

Et chaque esprit comme chaque corps à comme une odeur, une matière propre.

Celui de Alice c'est la brise fraîche sur un champ de fleurs. Je souris à ses paroles, et ragaillardi, je contemple mon humaine.

J'apprécie son silence. Elle respecte le mien. Elle ne se sent pas obligée de combler les vides de nos conversations, malgré toutes les questions qu'elle a sur les lèvres.

Brusquement elle murmura d'un ton attristé mais résigné.

**-Ils ne m'aiment pas. **

**-Ce n'est pas ça. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix. **

J'esquissais un sourire en coin. Ce n'est même pas un mensonge, figurez vous...

Elle sourit puis répliqua taquine.

**-Ca alors, moi non plus, figure toi !**

Je secouais la tête lentement, vaguement agacé. Si Bella se ligue avec ma fratrie, je suis d'ors et déjà condamné.

Puis après un soupir je répliquais.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de ce qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines. **

Ce qui vaut aussi pour les autres...je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle intrigue vraiment ce qui rajoute surement à la distance nouvelles avec mes compagnons de vie.

Elle me lança un regard peu amène entre ses mèches de cheveux, pensant certainement que je me moquais d'elle. Je ris, amusé par l'intensité de ses réactions. Elle est si spontanée ! Elle ne passe pas son temps à réfléchir à ses moindres actions elle, ni au moindre poids de ses mots. Elle vit.

**-Avec mes talents...particuliers, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi...tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.**

Ajoutez à cela qu'au lieu d'avoir peur et d'être repoussé par ce qui représente le danger, elle va vers. Et aussi son incroyable capacité d'acceptation. J'ai failli devenir fou en découvrant mon don. Elle, cela attise sa curiosité.

Je l'observais, la regardant froncer ses sourcils, pincer les lèvres, esquisser un début de sourire, détourner les yeux...

Visiblement elle doit être gênée. Elle fuit mon regard, pour le porter sur les miens. Déconcerté, je reprends, plutôt pitoyablement je vous l'accorde. Mais il faut que je rattrape le coup si je me suis mal exprimé. Avec elle je ne peux pas tricher et lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre. Face à elle je suis tellement maladroit. La célèbre intelligence des vampires risque de prendre un coup avec moi.

**-Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème. La plus facile à expliquer..Il y en a une autre cependant...pas aussi aisée à décrire...**

Voilà qu'un sentiment de malaise, m'étreignait désagréablement. Je grimaçais l'espace d'un battement de coeur avant de me reprendre. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, qu'un sentiment de haine fondit sur moi. Psychique ment la haine est assez semblable à la douleur. Imaginez des ongles longs s'acharnant à griffer un tableau pour les craies. Vous aurez un aperçu...

Je détournais rapidement la tête vers la puissante émettrice qui n'était autre que Rosalie. Parfum couteux et cheveux d'or...Celle ci n'a pas de don aussi remarquable que certains d'entre nous, mais sa capacité à fasciner a encore été décuplé par sa transformation. Elle tient mon amie du regard, et je sais que cela est très douloureux pour cette dernière.

J'émis un sifflement de rage, étouffé semblable à celui d'un félin menaçant. Ma soeur allait me payer cet affront...Rose me regarda froidement puis baissa le regard sous le mien, je lui envoyais un onde mentale telle de colère que son masque de dédain laissa apparaître un instant sa souffrance.

Je me retournais vers Bella, toute ma joie mutine effacé. Pour laisser place à une froide colère, maîtrisé.

**-Désolé. Elle est inquiète, rien de plus..**

Comme si ma très chère soeur, pensait à moi plus qu'à son petit confort...Ce que j'ai lu de ses pensées m'agace en plus. Je reprends, à présent angoissé et la tête douloureuse..

**-C'est que..ce ne serait pas dangereux, uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu...**

**-Je ? **

**-Les choses se terminaient...mal**

Je ne peux que plonger ma tête entre mes mains alors que les flashs de cette nuit atroce ou j'ai failli sombrez en voulant la sauver, m'assaillent, et avec les pensées des élèves et plus perceptibles encore celles de mes frères et soeurs.

Je sentis Bella bouger, ou le crut, mais en cet instant de faiblesse absolue, je n'avais pas la force de soutenir son regard, de faire semblant.

Puis sa douce voix s'accompagna de l'odeur sucré de ses cheveux.

**-Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? **

**-Oui. **

Sa mine contrite, me permit de me ressaisir, et me concentrant uniquement sur son regard je parvins à sourire.

**-C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore un quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à le supporter. **

Alice est derrière moi, elle n'a pas perdu de temps après notre échange douloureux avec Rosalie.

Ses petites mains fraîches se posent doucement sur mes épaules. Je sais qu'elle regarde Bella, mais elle c'est certainement avec amusement.

Je la saluais sans quitter Bella des yeux. Ma soeur ne m'en voudrait pas de cette indélicatesse.

**-Alice.**

Sa voix chantante résonna avec cet éclat mutin qui lui est propre.

**-Edward. **

Elle me reprocha mentalement ma froideur et m'ordonna de les présenter ce que je fis aussitôt une mou amusée aux lèvres.

**-Alice, Bella; Bella, Alice. **

Enfin ma soeur s'autorisa à lui parler, respectueuse des codes de la politesse.

**-Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin !**

**-Bonjour. **

Bella sourit, intimidée. Elle ne doit vraiment plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Entre Rosalie qui l'agresse, Alice qui la traite en amie, et moi même et mes sautes d'humeur violentes...Je lui adresse un petit regard d'excuse; me promettant de lui expliquer.

**-Tu es prêt ? **

Devant mon indécision ou peut être le fait que je ne bougeais pas, Alice avait apparemment décidé de me réveiller. Je répliquais légèrement.

**-Presque.**

Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas faire de commentaires et suivait le regard de ma vis à vis qui appréciait le spectacle de Alice tentant d'imiter une humaine. Gracieuse; très gracieuse...

**-Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser, ou ça aurait été déplacé ?**

**-Non ça aurait convenu. **

Je ris, rassuré de retrouver ma Bella sarcastique et candide à la fois.

**-Amuse-toi bien, alors. **

Elle feignit l'entrain, mais je sentais sa déception. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle occupera mes pensées et que j'avais hâte de la retrouver...Si j'avais été humain je me serais surement permis également le luxe de serrer brièvement sa main, ou de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Mais si j'avais été humain on ne se serait pas connu. A la place de quoi je répondais platement.

**-J'y compte bien. Quant à toi, tache de rester en vie. **

**-A Forks ? Quel défi !**

**-Pour toi c'en est un. Promets !**

Je m'assombrissais aussitôt, la peur de la voir blesser ou disparu me griffant l'âme.

**-Je promets de rester en vie. Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir, voilà qui devrait ne pas être trop dangereux. **

**-Ne tombe pas dedans.**

Nous passons de phases d'échanges maladroites, gênées à un dialogue de railleries...Quelle maturité exemplaire !

**-Je ferais mon possible !**

Il est temps pour moi de prendre congé, je n'ai déjà que fais trop durer nos adieux. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement, ne se quittant pas des yeux, alors que j'enfilai mon manteau machinalement.

**-A demain.**

Son soupir attisa encore plus mon ressentiment et je tentais de plaisanter.

**-Ca te semble si loin que ça ? **

Elle hocha la tête et je souriais tendrement avant de murmurer.

**-Je serais là pile à l'heure. **

Je me penchais brièvement au dessus de la table, seul obstacle nous séparant, puis effleurais sa joue de mes lèvres.

J'emportais avec moi un peu d'elle...Un soupçon de sa douceur, un peu de son odeur. Nos regard se croisèrent puis je m'éloignais. Sans me retourner.

Je continuais à pas raisonnable jusqu'au parking, ou Alice m'attendait juché sur le capot de ma voiture.

**-Tu en as mis du temps, mauvais frère !**

Après un échange de regard entendus nous nous engouffrâmes dans ma voiture.

**-Comme j'ai accompagné Bella ce matin elle n'a pas sa voiture, ça te dérange si on fait un petit détour ? **

**-Bien sur que non, si c'est pour elle !**

Elle me sourit et je devinais son amusement sans mal.

Arrivé chez les Swan je m'emparais de la Chevrolet intimant à Alice de ramener ma voiture chez nous ou je l'y rejoindrais. Je roulais d'une traite jusqu'au lycée ou je garais la voiture de Bella à ma place habituelle. Tout le long du trajet son odeur m'obséda, taquinant ma soif qui me brûlait les veines. Même en roulant à une vitesse absolument interdite le trajet fut à la fois bien trop long et bien trop court...Laissant les clés sur le contact, je déposais un petit mot pour que ma belle voit que moi aussi je la regrettais déjà...Je souris en pensant qu'elle me demanderait certainement comment je m'étais procuré ses clés...

Puis ceci fait je quittais les alentours du lycée le plus discrètement possible, en espérant que personne n'avait surpris mon curieux manège. Une fois à l'abri des regards dans la forêt, je me mis à courir.

Courir à cela d'incroyable que ça me calme me vide l'esprit. Je ne pense plus, je ne réfléchit plus. Je bouge, je suis le vent dans les arbres, les feuilles qui bruisse en accord avec lui...les animaux qui parcourent la vaste étendue de la forêt. Courir est une sensation enivrante...

Je m'arrêtais et chasser une mèche cuivrée de devant mes yeux. Je souriais à ma soeur juchée sur un arbre, qui d'un bond en descendit. Nous reprîmes notre course, ma soeur me guidant là ou elle savait qu'il y aurait du gibier.

Je me rappelais la curiosité dans les yeux châtains de Bella quand j'évoquais à demi mot nos chasses. Je m'y livrais à corps perdu, dans l'ivresse de la traque pour ne plus penser pendant quelques instants à l'obsédante fille de mes pensées.

Je n'étais plus Edward. J'étais un chasseur, un prédateur...un tueur. Je ne suis que instincts et sensations. La terre mouillé sous mes doigts, les odeurs entêtantes de sèves...le battement affolé du coeur d'un animal qui courre en zigzaguant entre les arbres pour échapper à un triste sort...L'odeur de son poil maculé de boue, de son sang chaud...

Je bondis, et plaque ma victime au sol. Le chevreuil que j'ai attrapé se débat avec force et je dois utiliser tout mon poids, pour le maintenir sous moi. Je grogne sous l'effort et enfin réussit à abréger ses souffrances. Je n'attends plus pour percer sa gorge. Et son sang chaud au goût de terre, et de forêt emplit ma gorge, se répand dans mon corps. Je bois sans me préoccuper d'autre chose.

Ma soif s'apaise, le prédateur recule, et le dégout comme toujours me submerge. J'arrête d'aspirer le sang à présent froid, et me relève en m'appuyant sur la carcasse moite. Le poil est rêche, poisseux sous mes mains...Les yeux ronds sont vitreux, vides...Ca sent la mort à présent autour de moi...Les oiseaux ne chantent plus. Je suis seul. Seul avec la mort. Ce n'est qu'un animal, mais je l'ai tué. C'est une vie que j'ai choisit de supprimer pour mon confort.

Je n'entends rien. Pas une pensée parasite même pas les images émises par un animal...

_'Edward, ou es tu ? '_

L'appel de ma soeur me sort de ma torpeur. Aussi brusquement que je m'y suis abandonné, j'en ressors. Je quitte la clairière en quelques bonds. Et la rejoins.

On ne parle pas pendant le retour ou on fait encore des victimes. Puis de retour dans notre manoir on se sépare un moment. Au programme de l'instant douche !

C'est sans surprise que je retrouve ma soeur affalée sur mon canapé un moment plus tard en train de fouiller dans mes cd pour en trouver un à sa convenance certainement.

Une fois son choix fait elle s'installa de nouveau, puis me regarda fixement ses prunelles dorés brillant d'un éclat malicieux que je ne connais que trop bien !

**-Dis moi tout !**

Je haussais un sourcil et rétorquais cynique.

**-Quoi maîtresse ?**

Elle grogna et me tira la langue.

**-Edward ne joue pas au plus fin ou je te séquestre jusqu'à ce que tu avoue ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !**

Elle m'ouvrit son esprit juste quelques secondes le temps de me transmettre une image de Bella et moi à la cantine penchés l'un vers l'autre, complices..Alors c'est à ça, que l'on ressemble ensemble...

Un sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'empêcher et ma soeur sautille sur mon divan.

**-Vous étiez adorables à midi ! Vous avez l'air vraiment complices ! Cette façon que vous avez de vous regarder tout le temps, si tendrement...**

Je n'ajoutais rien la laissant à ses divagations. Mais brusquement elle ajouta d'un ton implacable et sérieux.

**-Edward, je t'interdis de gâcher ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire tout rater, parce que tu as peur ! Tu entends ? Cette fille est folle de toi, toi Edward, pas toi le grand méchant vampire. Elle est exquise, et tu l'aimes alors demain tu as intérêt à tout faire pour finir de la conquérir, compris ? **

J'appuyais mon front contre le vitre de ma chambre fermant les yeux et soufflais doucement.

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple ! Nonobstant notre différence même d'âge ! Nous sommes trop différents. Je pourrais la tuer en la serrant dans mes bras ! Comment veux tu que je puisse être avec elle, avoir envie de la toucher et en même temps de lui boire son sang ? Toi aussi tu as senti l'incroyable attirance de son sang...et si on se rapproche encore ce sera pire. Je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mon éternité si je lui faisais du mal !**

-**Edward, te tourmenter ainsi ne sers qu'à alimenter ta souffrance. Tu es libre de tes choix, mais si tu la repousses tu t'en voudras aussi le reste de ta vie. Ne sois pas idiot, petit frère, de toute manière l'amour ne te demande pas ton avis..**.

Son rire cristallin, si délicat est comme une douce lumière dans les ténèbres qui m'étouffent. Je me retourne et lui sourit railleur.

**-Merci, oh Cupidon vampirique ! **

Nous nous séparâmes en nous chamaillant et je rejoignais Esmée qui arrangeait plusieurs magnifiques bouquets.

Et voilà ça a été long à venir, mais je retrouve le plaisir décrire cette fic...j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ! Je vous embrasse ! Et je l'espère à bientôt cette fois !


	11. Chapter 12

Surmonte tes peurs...

Je suis de nouveau face à sa porte. Comme tout les matins depuis quelques temps me direz vous...Mais aujourd'hui je suis étrangement nerveux, presque angoissé...par ma témérité, la fragilité de notre relation, de la situation. J'ai passé ma nuit loin d'elle, plein d'appréhension mais aussi d'excitation...C'est sans réponse que je suis venue jusqu'ici. Mais c'est avec soulagement que je l'entends s'affairer, ses allées et venues résonnant à mes oreilles comme une mélodie apaisante.

Je toque discrètement à la porte et elle ne met que quelques secondes avant de m'ouvrir, rayonnante comme d'habitude...

L'hilarité me gagne alors que je parcoure son corps du regard et découvre que par le plus grand des hasards, nous sommes habillés pareil. Je lançais joyeusement saisit par l'amusement du moment.

**-Bonjour !**

**-Qu'est ce qui cloche ?**

Elle s'examina rapidement, surprise par mon rire, et me contenant à peine je répliquais.

**-Nous sommes habillés pareil !**

J'avais pour l'occasion revêtu une chemise immaculé, sur laquelle j'avais enfilé un long gilet marron praliné, me rappelant son engouement pour cette couleur chaude. Sans oublier qu'on porte tout les deux un blue jean et des baskets...

Mon hilarité retomba lorsque ma compagne désigna sa camionnette d'une main impérieuse. Je l'attendais du côté passager avec mon meilleur air de martyr. Prévoyant déjà la souffrance que ce serait de se traîner dans un tel tas de ferrailles.

**-On a passé un accord !**

Elle me lança ça avec une satisfaction évidente alors qu'elle s'installait derrière le volant et m'ouvrait ma portière.

Je la rejoignais et grommelais d'un ton taquin.

**-Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse !**

Elle obéit tout en me lançant un regard mauvais et mit en route son antique machine.

**-Prends la 101 en direction du nord.**

Au bout de quelques instants je trouvais finalement la situation tout à fait avantageuse ! Ainsi je pouvais à loisir contempler Bella, tout en la guidant ce qui présentait le double avantage de l'obliger à me regarder et vue notre vitesse je peux savourer le moment.

Je la vis plusieurs fois crisper sa mâchoire plus ou moins dissimulée sous sa chevelure et froncer ses sourcils. Je m'amusais de sa concentration et me demandait machinalement si c'était moi qui la déconcertait à ce point ou le fait de ne pas savoir ou on va...

Je ne résistais pas à une nouvelle taquinerie, m'amusant de son air boudeur.

**-Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ? **

**-Cette bag,ole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton grand père. Un peu de respect.**

Je souris en comptant mentalement quel âge aurait mon grand père aujourd'hui...

Puis nous sortîmes enfin de la ville, délaissant les maisons et les pelouses organisées pour des sous bois mousseux.

**-Tourne à droite sur la 110. Maintenant continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse.**

Je perçus son désappointement mais elle ne me gratifia pas d'une de ses questions muettes qu'abritent ces grands yeux.

**-Et qu'y a-t-il après la chaussée ?**

**-Un sentier.**

**-On part en balade ? **

**-Ca te pose un problème ? **

**-Non.**

Elle ne put tout de même me cacher son appréhension qui se ressentit légèrement par la soudaine pression qu'elle imprima à son volant. Je sais combien elle a peur de sa maladresse et tout ce qui est sport l'effraie. Cependant je tiens à lui faire vivre une expérience qui ne peut avoir lieu qu'en un lieu précis...J'ajoutais doucement, frôlant sa main du bout des doigts.

**-Détends toi, rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et nous ne sommes pas pressés.**

Elle ne répondit pas et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, mon incapacité à prévoir ses pensées ou ses sentiments m'agaça et je demandais peut être trop brusquement.

**-A quoi penses tu ? **

Cela va devenir ma question préférée, alors que toutes les pensées de ceux qui m'entoure, m'importunent...quelle ironie du sort.

**-Je me demandais juste ou nous allions.**

**-C'est un endroit ou j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau. **

Par réflexe on leva tout les deux nos regards vers le ciel ou de fins nuages semblaient se dissoudre dans le ciel encore sombre. Alice m'avait assurée une journée magnifique.

**-Charlie m'a assuré que la journée sera chaude. **

**-Lui as tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ? **

L'idée m'intrigue, comment face à son père qualifierait-elle notre relation étrange ? Et ses mots pour me décrire...Cette idée m'inquiète aussi. La réaction d'un père, quand sa fille se fait courtiser est toujours imprévisible. Cependant ma famille bien que entourée de mystères a toujours jouit d'une bonne réputation grâce au travail phénoménal de Carlisle et à la gentillesse de Esmée.

Je me perds. Décidément jamais mon sens de l'orientation naturel ne m'aidera à me sortir des limbes de mon esprit. Je me concentre sur le doux sourire, si pur, si plein de vie de Bella, et je sens que moi aussi je m'adoucis. Avec elle on ne peut pas savourer la vie.

**-Non. **

**-Jessica, croit toujours que nous allons ensembles à Seattle, au moins ?**

Ma première contrariété est bien atténué par l'amusement que provoque en moi les pensées et images de Jessica quand elle pense à cette sortie !

**-Non plus, je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé, ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs.**

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux je déteste le plus en cet instant. Elle est son incorrigible optimiste totalement inconscient, ou ma propre incapacité à prévoir quelque chose et à la mettre en sécurité ?

Je réplique doucereusement.

**-Alors personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ? **

**-Pas forcément...Car j'imagine que tu as prévenu Alice ? **

**-Bravo, Bella ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu !**

Elle a raison, ma famille sait ou je compte l'emmener. Et bien sur ils seraient les premiers à intervenir. Mais ils sont trop loins pour sentir le sang. Et Alice risque de toute manière de recevoir des flashs sur nous deux. Sanglants ou non. Elle entreverra certainement plusieurs futures possibles. Apparemment notre relation au contraire de mon don, renforce le sien. Ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose...Ces visions la font souffrir en plus de forcer son intimité.

Enfin de toute manière je n'y peut rien. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'emporter. La confiance que Bella a en moi, me terrorise.

**-Es tu si déprimée par Forks, que tu veuilles te suicider ? **

**-Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis..;qu'on nous voie ensemble.**

**-Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que je pourrais avoir si toi, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ? C'est le bouquet !**

Je n'ai jamais pris autant conscience de mon statut de vampire pendant tout ce siècle qu'à présent. Et elle ne voit qu'en moi le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête, le regard sur le pare brise de sa voiture, aussitôt je réprimais un frisson de remord. Je lui fais peur. En fait non, là est le problème. Elle a peur de ma colère, de mes réactions peut être ? Mais absolument pas de ce que je suis.

Je ne la comprends pas. J'aimerais pouvoir lire dans ces pensées rien que pour pouvoir comprendre sa façon de penser. Mais naturellement je ne perçois qu'un silence léger...

On continua a avancer, elle sans un mot, concentrée. Alors que je marmonnais des jurons forts fleuris.

La route se termina brusquement, le fil de bitume se terminant pour laisser la place à un chemin caillouteux s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle bondit de la voiture, considérant certainement que notre discussion était close. En soupirant je la rejoignis. Je la regardais retirer son gilet, et fis de même. Si la température lui était agréable en simple chemise, je n'allais pas m'embarrasser d'un gilet superflu. Lui tournant le dos, j'observais la forêt un instant avant de m'y diriger. Je ne sentais aucune présence mise à part celles des animaux.

**-Par ici. **

**-Mais le chemin ? **

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.**

**-Ah bon ? **

C'est fou ça. Une balade, faire du sport la met dans tout ses états. Ne pas prendre un chemin et un vent de panique souffle sur elle...Je répliquais moqueur.

**-Je ne te laisserais pas te perdre, va !**

Je me retournais vers elle, légèrement plus détendu. Une bouffée de souffrance tordit mon sourire en une grimace alors que je l'observais figé, l'air torturé. Je murmurais, blessé mais acceptant l'inévitable. Bella vient de prendre conscience certainement qu'elle ne veut pas de cette vie là...de ce genre de relation chaotique...

**-Tu préfères rentrer ? **

**-Non. **

Elle s'avança brusquement vers moi, à quelques centimètres, son doux visage relevé vers le mien. Attendrie, je murmurais, effleurant a peine sa joue du bout de mes doigts hésitants.

**-Qu'y at-il, alors ? **

**-Je ne suis pas très bonne marcheuse. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient. **

**-J'en suis capable...même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts. **

J'étais déçu presque. Pourtant à quoi m'attendais-je ? Je sondais son regard un moment, tentant encore une fois de percer le mystère de ses émotions et aussi de l'encourager, me rassurer...

Je lui promis à haute voix d'un ton décidé et ferme.

**-Tu vas rentrer chez toi.**

Je fus surpris qu'elle tienne autant à cette balade, en tenant compte de son mal aise, mais ne répliquait rien à ses paroles acides.

**-Si tu veux que je crapahute dis bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer. **

Je fronçais mes sourcils, tourmenté par son expression et ses changements d'humeur qui me sont incompréhensibles.

Finalement elle ne se débrouilla pas si mal que ça. J'écartais de son chemin, les branches, herbes, et autres choses qui pourraient à la limite gêner sa progression. Et je profitais des escalades d'arbres ou de rochers pour la tenir contre moi brièvement. Je la relâchais cependant aussitôt l'obstacle franchit, ayant encore un moindre sens des convenances...A chacun de nos contacts, son coeur s'accélérait le temps de quelques battements, et son odeur alléchait tout mes sens. Nous progression, lentement, mais on ne reculait pas. Je la rattrapais lorsqu'elle trébuchait, tentant de rendre naturels nos contacts fortuits. Jusqu'à présent on n'a échangé que des paroles et quelques moments forts en émotions, mais en ayant peu de contacts. Ce changement est troublant pour nous deux.

Parfois rompant le silence je lui posais des questions dont je ne savais pas encore les réponses malgré ces derniers jours d'interrogatoires intensifs.

Je riais pendant un moment alors qu'elle m'avouait qu'à la suite du décès de trois poissons rouges, elle avait abandonné l'idée d'élever des animaux. Imaginer une toute petite Bella pencher au dessus d'un minuscule aquarium, et ce qui s'en suit est irrésistiblement drôle.

On marcha ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée, une brise fraîche traversant l'épais feuillage nous recouvrant. Les ombres traçait des dessins sur son visage à peine colorée d'une légère rougeur sur les joues.

J'eus un léger frisson en voyant poindre l'orée de mon endroit fétiche. On y serait bientôt, et cela déciderait certainement de la suite de notre relation...ou pas, mais en tout cas nul doute que ce sera un moment particulier. Je ne m'expose que rarement au soleil, et elle est la première que j'emmène ici. Brusquement Bella, saisit d'une énergie nouvelle bougonna pour cacher l'excitation que je sentais poindre.

**-On est bientôt arrivés ? **

**-Presque. Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ? **

**-Euh...non. **

**-C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour tes yeux.**

**-Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo. **

Je ris et nous continuâmes, plus rapidement, tout les deux impatients. La végétation se fit un plus légère, moins dense, et une douce lumière encore pâle nous accueillit. Je la suivais alors, la laissant découvrir. En quelques foulées de plus elle pénétra dans ma clairière. Petite, mais d'un rond presque parfait celle ci est sous une trouée du toit des arbres, et donc abondamment illuminée. Des fougères l'entoure, et elle est envahit par de délicates fleurs violettes et blanches. Fragilité, beauté...envoutement...

Une envie de marcher pieds nus trottina dans mon esprit alors que Bella parcourait lentement le petit espace. Elle s'affola un peu en s'apercevant qu'au lieu de la suivre, j'étais resté dans l'ombre, entre deux arbres épais. Je me cachais. De sa curiosité, de ma promesse, de lui montrer un jour l'alliance du soleil et de ma condition. Elle fit un pas vers moi, souriant joyeusement. Réticent, je pris le temps d'inspirer longtemps avant de plonger dans la clairière, et dans l'espace éclatant de vie et de lumière...


End file.
